Humanity Lost
by Norty lil angel
Summary: When Naruto meets the Kyuubi at a young age, he decides to become a demon with his 'Okaa-san'. Read as his father returns to save him from his demons, and what's the matter with Sasuke? GaaNaru KyuNaru maybe ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Norty here getting ready to write her newest story! Hey anybody here heard of Llangrannog? Went a while back and found out I was really good at defending in football. It hurt but the only bruise I got was from my best friend who hit me with her elbow and it hurt. We laughed about it when we got home though lol.

This is my first Naruto story and I hope people like it as much as my Bleach one. (Hopefully)

Chapter 1

Naruto ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. It was his fourth year old birthday and he was getting chased by a mob, who were screaming for his blood. Tears streamed down his face as he turned another corner and spotted another group who was coming from the end of the alley.

He back-tracked and ran down a different way. He managed to go for another five to six minutes, when a _clang _made him skid and stop. A kunai had missed skinning his face off by millimetres.

"Got you _brat!" _a voice hissed from above. "You can run but you can never hide!"

Naruto gasped as he looked up, salty tears slipping into his mouth. His supposed ANBU guard was trying to hurt him. He backed off from the silhouette, framed by the moonlight on the rooftop of the building next to him, before he could go no further and hit the wall.

The figure snorted and launched another kunai. This one hit Naruto's right arm. Naruto screamed, but was cut off when another kunai scratched his cheek and a new voice hissed.

"Make anther noise _demon _and I'll make sure it hits you in the eye!"

Naruto began gaping, fresh tears making burning tracks down his face. The voice belonged to the person he believed to be his grandfather. Sarutobi.

"No, no, no, no!" he cried. "Ji-san! How could you? I thought we were family." He made tear jerking sobs. Some people almost cried at the pitiful scene that Naruto made. Key word _Almost_.

A person walked forward. It was an ANBU who had henged to look like the third Hokage, but Naruto didn't know this. 'Sarutobi' sneered. "_You _thought _we _were _family_??How disgusting. I should end your misery right now but where would be the fun in that, hmm? I want to drag it out, make you feel the pain of a thousand tortures, and I'll be the one with front row seats!

Naruto began sliding along the wall shaking his head, his innocent orbs of blue brimming with horror pain and betrayal. His mind was going over facts he couldn't believe and that's when he blacked out.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto woke up to the sound of growling. He was soaked, lying in a sewer. _Maybe they left me alone_, he thought happily, pushing himself up.

"_**Don't bet on it" **_a voice rang out. Naruto jumped and turned. He was face to face with a giant cage and in the cage was a large glowing red eye, staring at him. He squeaked in fear and quickly back-pedalled as fast as he could when he slipped. He was going to ask a question when he suddenly had the urge to scream. Which he gave in to. Breathing in deeply, he screeched as loud and as hard as his small lungs could allow.

The giant eye looked startled. The moment passed quickly but it had an idea. In a large powerful swirl of red chakra it turned into the form of a beautiful woman that had nine twisting tails and a long red kimono. She started cooing.

"_**Come on over here, huh"**_ she said _**"I won't hurt you. How could I" **_here she started moving up to the bars. Naruto, hearing the gentle voice, looked up with his tear stricken face. When she tried to reach out to him he jumped.

The woman beckoned and Naruto, seeing no fault in the kind face, walked forward, small step by small, step. "Who are you" he whispered with a broken voice.

"_**Kyuubi no Kitsune. But you can if you want, call me okaa-san."**_

Naruto finally reached the bars, and the hands cupped his face. He leaned into the embrace, walking in between the bars to get closer to his new 'mum'. He grasped onto her round the middle, dragged her down with him as he snuggled into her and seemed to fall asleep. "Okaa-san. I'm home." He whispered into her chest.

Kyuubi smiled. It grew larger, full of sharp teeth and finally giggling she laid Naruto's head in her lap, began humming a lullaby and started to stroke his head affectionately.

"_**Welcome home, Naruto-kun"**_

(Outside with Naruto's body)

The ANBU smiled grimly, pulled out his kunai which was encrusted with blood and stabbed Naruto repeatedly in the arms, legs and stomach. The mob finally closed in and begin kicking,punching and scratching every part of Naruto's body that they could.

So when the chakra wave pulsed out, most people lost limbs. Naruto disappeared and reappeared, standing up behind 'Sarutobi'.

"_**You think **__**I'm **__**the one that's going to be tortured? JI-SAN!!" **_the demented boy grabbed one of the ANBU's arms and tugged as hard as he could. The reply was a large sickening rip. And a blood-curdling scream of pain.

Naruto sneered and jabbed the dismembered limb into the ANBU's gut. The resulting spray of blood made him grin.

(Hokage's office)

The Hokage was shaking his head, which was laying in his arms, resting on the desk.

"I'm sorry Naruto…." He said "I never knew your ANBU guard could disobey direct orders like that" The Hokage stood up and paced the room. Several seconds later he heard a scream. Rushing back to his seat he looked into a crystal ball which he dragged into the middle of the desk. In it he saw a scattering of bodies. And a blood soaked Naruto in the middle of it. He was heading for the lsat member of what looked like a mob.

The boy was grinning wildly and his hair was in clumps of matted blood. His hands were hung at his side and they were twitching madly. His last victim was a woman, pregnant round about only twenty three.

The Hokage shot out of his seat, calling for every ninja available. He was afraid that the seal had burst. From the large swirl of red chakra, he believed his doubts were true.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stalked forward. The woman whimpered.

"_**What was that?"**_ he asked menacingly stepping forward further

"Please don't hurt me!!" the woman screamed, suddenly snapping "I'm having a child in three weeks and have five more at home!!"

"_**You don't want me to hurt you, when you wanted to hurt me??" **_Naruto pondered still walking ever closer.

"_**I don't think you deserve that child, and look on the bright side. Your young. If you die you don't have to worry about looking after all those children…"**_

Naruto stopped in front of the trembling woman. He raised a hand. The swirling chakra which seemed to be following his slaughter, slipped up to his hand and formed dagger sharp claws.

He brought his hand down and gently stroked the womans swollen stomach.

The woman flinched and began whimpering. Naruto brought up his other hand and violently struck her across the face, succesfully drawing blood

"_**Shut up!" **_a completely new voice said _**"I've just gotten Naruto-kun to fall asleep"**_

The woman didn't know how to react when it went back to Naruto's gravelly voice.

"_**It doesn't**__** matter okaa-san. I'm awake anyway. Have been si-" **_ The voice stopped and the red receeded. Blue looked in horror at the carnage.

"Okaa-san.." he mumbled, looking round with terrified eyes "Okaa -san, why is there blood?? Why is everyone dead? " Naruto began walking back from what he could he see in his line of vision.

He tripped over a dead body looked it in the face and for the second time in a short time, screamed as loud as he could and for as long as he could before his lungs broke.

He had seen the face of the dead 'Sarutobi' AKA Sick ANBU who though henge was a good idea to tortue a four year old boy with.

This was the scene the real Sarutobi was met with, a little boy with his whole ife ahead of him screaming in fear at the dead bodies that surrounded him.

The hokage walked up slowly to Naruto and gently said his name "Naruto.." Naruto span around in record time and seeing Sarutobi alive and well when he had seen him dead seconds ago he did the thing his small mind though was best. Fainted.

(Hospital In Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto was shaking madly in Kyuubi's arms, crying furiously.

"Okaa-san they were _dead_!"

"_**It's ok. They deserved what they got."**_

Hearing that Naruto stopped shaking and looked up at Kyuubi with wide eyes

"They...deserved it?" he asked in a small voice.

"_**Of course they did" **_said Kyuubi soothingly, grasping at straws to keep the boy calm and happy "_**If I hadn't of killed them, they would have killed you!"**_

Naruto gave a little gasp, and began pointing to himself in little jabs. Kyuubi nodded. Naruto looked downcast beofre he looked up his eyes filled with a sudden fire and hatred.

"Your really powerful, right Okaa-san?"

Kyuubi taken aback by the question and the sudden ferocity of it simply nodded.

"Well I want you to teach me everything you know!"

"_**...I'm so proud of you, Naruto-kun. So keen to learn something you know is far off your level.."**_

Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean far off my level, Okaa-san"

Kyuubi sighed, _**"You may want to get comfy"**_

Naruto curled up to Kyuubi and looked with wide eyes.

Kyuubi took a deep breath and began talking _**"What I meant by being far off your level is, although you belive me to human, I'm not. I'm the Kyuub Noi Kitsune and I'm the nine tailed demon. I'm the reason why everyone in this village hates you"**_

Naruto just looked up with ever largening eyes "But that doesn't mean I hate you Okaa-san. Nobody knows you like I do now I've gotten to know you only a lttle better. I bet if they got to know the real you they wouldn't hate you as much"

Kyuubi was shocked. Nobody had paid as much attention to her as this little boy she had only known for four years. Except for her pervy father. (When I say pervy I mean _pervy._)

_**"Well, most people don't like you burning down their village."**_

"Well I'm sure you had a good enough reason for it"

(Flashback)

_"Kyuubi-sama, I have some bad news for you..."_

_Kyuubi stood up and strecthed, her tails waving lazily._

_**"What do you want **_**anata**_**(1), can't you see I was relaxing. It's a time of day I really like, because I can do this amazing thing called sleeping!"**_

_"I-I'm sorry Kyuubi-sama, but it is urgent" Here the stammering demon took a deep breath and stated "Your father __Koudaimuhen(2), has been captured, possibly killed by The Village Hidden in the Leaves, of Fire country. We do not know as of yet."_

_Kyuubi immeadiately stiffened, images of her (late) father flashing in her head. As the first born of the demon clan, she was his favourite. The most tails, the most powerful. _

_She was his pride and joy, and now he was dead. She began pacing in circles still seeing images of Koudaimuhen, in her minds eye._

_He constantly wore black, stayed in human form to get closer to the woman he spied on. Chains wrapped round his chest going over each shoulder, and he had a constant smile that was never broken. His trousers that were, of course, black, were loose and had metal hanging on the sides. He always wore boots and an open cut t-shirt. (imagine a t-shirt with big 'V' shaped rip going down front)_

_Kyuubi felt tears gather in the corners of her large eyes. Here she was, relaxing in between periods of work (including teaching some demon prodigies that are still barely a century how to be true demon)_

_**"Anaka" **__she suddenly said. The demon in question stood to attention. __**"Get another demon to teach in my place, or tell the class no work today."**_

_"E-exscuse my asking, Kyuubi-sama, but where willl you be going?"_

_**"To go teach a Village one of there own phrases. You mess with the bull... you get the horns"**_

(End flashback)

_**"You see Naruto,"**_ said Kyuubi, tears in her eyes _** "This village KILLED my FATHER!"**_when she started screaming, it jolted Naruto enough to make him wake up, and he was thrown out of the mindscape.

(Hospital)

Naruto shot up in bed, narrowly missing head-butting Sarutobi.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi cheered "I thought you would never wake up!"

Naruto looked wary "Are you going to try kill me now Ji-san? I thought you were dead. I killed you."

Sarutobi was purely shocked from the question. It didn't sound like the bubbly little boy he'd grown used to. It sounded cold, somehow calculating.

"Naruto..." he said reaching a hand for Naruto's arm.

"Don't touch me!!" Naruto screamed suddenly backing off from the fingers. "No-one but Okaa-san can touch me!"

"But Naruto," Sarutobi said gently confused by Naruto's reaction, and fearing his mind was far from fine, "Your mother died, giving birth to y-"

"NO!" Naruto screeched sitting up in the bed, scurrying as far as he could away form Sarutobi "Okaa-san is alive. I've seen her. She's _hugged _me. Now try saying she isn't alive!"

Sarutobi felt a small pit of cold in his stomach. "Naruto, what is the name of your _Okaa-san_?"

Naruto beamed proudly and said with obvious gusto "Kyuubi No Kitsune!"

Several gasps were heard, and hate filled glares were sent Naruto's way as he said the name.

Two of the nurses approached the hokage and one of them said in a loud whisper so Naruto could hear "I'm so sorry Hokage, but we cannot allow that- that _thing _in our hospital and stay. Please tell us next time who you intend to bring in. We do not want to scare off other patients with a demon on the premises."

Naruto chose this time to pipe up "But I'm not a demon yet. Okaa-san says I'm only in training, and that she'll skin anyone from the inside out who sasy otherwise!"

Apart from the ripping the only freaky thing about this speech was that Naruto had said it with a huge grin and in a cheery tone with the same cold hate filled eyes.

"She also says that I will be half a demon when I'm twelve! I can hardly wait. I'll do anything to be closer to Okaa-san!"

This next bit he said it with the slightest hint of killing intent. "Even if I have to kill every living thing in my path, then I will become a ninja and even greater demon!"

He surprised them again by popping a question "Ji-san" he said sweetly to there dumb founded looks of horror and confsion. "Where are you hiding Koudaimuhen, if he's alive?"

Sarutobi unconsciously took a step backwards. He suddenly saw an innocent enough looking child pop into his head. _Sasuke_.

The Shinigami himself had agreed with Konoha that Koudaimuhen was too powerful to be in control of his full powers.

Using immense concentration and one of the most concentrated power bursts, they had managed to wipe the great demon's memory and turn him into the form of an average child.

The Hokage had managed to get the Uchiha clan to agree to taking care of the boy since he already had enough of their features , and would probably gain the sharingan in later life when his current life was threatened.

He was broken from his thoughts when Naruto interupted him with "It doesn't matter. I'll find out myself. Night-Night Ji-san!" He said the last bit mockingly but before the Hokage could reply, Naruto was already fast asleep.

_I suddenly wish I wasn't Hokage anymore._

_I wish I had brought spare knickers into work today._

_I knew I should have stayed home this night._

Were the thoughts of the three present.

In his sleep Naruto was smiling.

In his mind Kyuubi was stroking the mind version of the boy. He had appeared, walked over to her yawned and fell asleep in her lap.

_**"Sleep well my little akki(3), training begins very soon."**_

And with that she hummed lightly to him and closed her eyes too.

--

Pheww! What do you think? I've always wanted to write a fic that was like this one. If I have anything that may offend you please say or if you think something is wrong tell me off, and if you have an idea like this, I am very very very very... you get the picture sorry.

(1) Anata- means lower in class

(2) Koudaimuhen- means Infinite

(3) Akki- means demon


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this will probably be one of my quickest updates ever because I have nothing better to do then write...

And please give your _honest _opinions on what you think of my writing. Or ideas. Or anything that comes to mind. If you have any requests don't hesitate to ask them. You'll hurt my feelings if you do :(

Chapter 2

(Eight years from when we last left Naruto)

Naruto grunted, he hit the log faster and faster, harder and harder. A voice rang out in the not so secret area he trained in.

"What are you doing _dobe_? Trying to tickle that tree to death?"

Naruto reacted in break neck speed. Lifting up his leg he span it round. The tree got in the way. With a large _crack _noise and a large creaking the mighty oak that was at least three feet thick, collapsed.

Naruto groaned. "And I finally find a tree that withstands my punches! Guess what it goes and does? Breaks on me!" The next bit he said was "Ye, ye what do you want teme!"

The voice this time appeared once again behind him in a hidden place. At least it looks hidden to a human. Naruto was nearly a half demon at this stage. He turns at 12 noon. The current time was 11:30 am.

He could spot Sasuke from a mile away. The idiot must have been scared at the fact a foot had almost taken his head off so he had backed off into cover.

Naruto snorted "Where are you teme?" he asked mockingly "I can't see you yet I heard you..."

With that he disappeared.

--

Sasuke blinked in surprise. The dobe had disappeared. "Where are you?" he whispered to himself.

"Right here!" a voice whispered in his ear.

Sasuke jumped. He hadn't seen Naruto till it was too late. He went to move but felt cold metal against his neck.

"Now be a good boy and don't move... I don't want rabid fan girls after my ass."

Sasuke couldn't help but burst out laughing at that one! "You... scared... of... girls... yet... you... murdered... that... three... foot thick... tree!! Classic!"

Naruto didn't know how to react, but he let Sasuked go and settled for "What are you doing here anyway teme?"

When Sasuke was in control he said "Iruka-sensei said that you miss this lesson when you've missed every other, when the genin exam comes up, which is next week he'll automatically fail you."

Naruto cursed with every swear word under the moon and some in demon that had Sasuke losing his eye brows.

"Well as much as I'd like to see you fail dobe, the look Iruka-sensei had made it look like he'd skin me alive if I didn't come back with you."

Naruto gave him the look. If looks could kill, Sasuke would die and die and die.

Sasuke shuddered from the look. "Come on" he said before turning away and started jumping through the trees.

--

Iruka's eye twitched it was now 11:45 am and the boys had just come in the class room. Naruto sat down and put his legs up. Where Sasuke was going to sit. Giving Naruto daggers from his eyes, he twitched to himself and forced himself to sit by Sakura.

Sakura squeed and attached herself to Sasukes arm.

Naruto made retching noises and stared at the teacher.

Iruka stared and placed his palms on the table in a slamming motion. Naruto didn't bat an eyelid. It was now 11:55 am.

Iruka began teaching. Naruto messed about with his pencil. He looked around the room in a bored way.

11:59 am

Naruto began whistling. Iruka stopped writing on the board. He turned around breathing in deep to yell. His scar crinkled.

10...9...8...7

Naruto started puffing himself up trying to imitate Iruka.

6...5...4...3...2

Iruka got redder and redder. Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Iruka opened his mouth. Everyone in the classroom had started eating popcorn.

...1

Naruto's eyes got wide and Iruka smiled when he thought he had gotten his point across.

_Thump..._

Naruto's head hit the table. Iruka, thinking Naruto was actually sleeping in class picked up a piece of chalk and launched it at Naruto. Naruto's hand lifted, it caught the chalk and launched it back three times as fast where it hit the black board. If the chalk had been made of harder material it would have shattered the board. Instead the chalk itself broke.

Iruka sweat dropped and decided it was best to try wake the boy up. Walking over he shook Naruto. His head shot up and Iruka immeadiately backed off. The girls in the room screamed, and Hinata fainted.

Where Naruto's eyes were the pupils had vanished. His eyes were completely white. He began comvulsing violently.

Iruka took control straight away. Barking orders he said "Someone, get the Hokage, and you get a doctor from the hospital. Quick!"

Two minutes into Naruto's fits the Hokage arrived and the student after him breathless.

"What happened?" the Hokage asked

"I don't know. He just started having fits and doing this at noon exact, if that means anything?"

(Flashback)

_"She also says that I will be half a demon when I'm twelve! I can hardly wait. I'll do anything to be closer to Okaa-san!"_

(End flashback)

The hokage paled a whole new shade of white. "Get everyone out of here now" he said.

"What?"

"Get everyone out of here now!!" The hokage roared

"H-hai! You heard the Hokage! Everyone out!"

When he had made sure everyone was out of the room except Naruto, himself and the Hokage, he went up and said "You know what's going on don't you?"

The Hokage sighed, "It happened eight years ago" he began "On Naruto's fourth birthday, he was so badly mistreated that he, by chance he met the Kyuubi. He has taken to calling it Okaa-san. We still need confirmation whether it is a girl or not." Carrying on he said "Of the fifty that attacked him, invluding the ANBU, none survived. Not even the woman we found. She was not wounded, but died all the same."

"How?"

"We're not sure what he did, but the woman was pregnant at the time, whatever Naruto, wait, no the Kyuubi did it made the womans stomach explode, baby and all. I went to visit him in hospital, when he woke up he said some suprising things, but one more than others. he said this exactly 'She also says that I will be half a demon when I'm twelve! I can hardly wait. I'll do anything to be closer to Okaa-san!'. I don't know what that demons done but it's warped him"

Here the Hokage stopped talking and waited for teh doctor. He arrived shortly and gasped at what he saw...

(Meanwhile in Naruto's mindscape)

"Okaa-san it burns!" Naruto screamed "It burns, It burns, It burns! Why does it burn?"

Kyuubi used her tails to soothe the boy as well as her hands. _**"Your very lucky, Naruto-kun. If you feel the elements it means you will get more than one."**_

"Well, now you've said that I'm. A. Whole. Lot. BETTER!" he screamed again, his eyes filling with a deep red colour. He spasmed violently again and again.

Suddenly he stopped. Reaching around in midair he began panicking, groping at invisible things. He mouthed words, but Kyuubi heard them clearly "I can't breathe! It's crushing me! And it's wet! Okaa-san I can't breathe! Help!"

His eyes this time filled with a clear blue, and it was slowly bubbling away. When it did, he fell on the floor.

It seemed he could not get up. This time he struggled with his words "O-Okaa-san! It's squashing me! It feels as if I have to carry the whole world on my b-back! Get it off me! I-It hurts!" Here he began flailing around, his attacks to nothing useless.

This time his eyes strted brimming with a lush green colour.

Kyuubi gasped _**"At this rate, he's going to have all the elements to control!"**_

The colour cracked and faded away this time leaving his eyes a see through crystaline colour.

He stood up struggling against aforce, and got thrown against the wall of Kyuubi's cell, he screamed as a cracking was heard through the air. Gashes began appearing on his face and hands and his clothes started to get ripped to shreds. He started screeching to the sky. When the pressure seemingly stopped he hit the floor with a _thump_.

His eyes when he looked up next were a crackling yellow. He was shaking madly, the power of whatever was hurting him, lifting him in his place.

He opened his mouth but instead of noise lighting racked his body from the inside out.

Kyuubi just watched on. She knew it would eventually stop, and if Naruto was lucky he would have all seven elements to control. The only demon to do that in history was Kyuubi's father.

The lightning crackled away. The yellow receeded to be replaced with pitch black.

Black tendrils from the floor, they came from the shadows and wrapped themselves around him. Tears cracked from his eyes that he had squeezed shut after the water. They were also an onyx black.

He went to open his mouth and when he did the black creeped in. his whole body turned black and so did his clothes.

This all changed when he suddenly exploded in white.

It streamed off him in waves and through all the elements it was this one he seemed most at peace with.

Kyuubi smiled happily. _**"Naruto-kun it's final-"**_ she was cut off by an inhuman screech.

Naruto had one more stage he was going through. Kyuubi had only heard of it but never had a demon gone through this stage.

Naruto was glowing purple, a cackling burst through his mindscape.

_**"**__**Oh little Naruto-Kun!"**_ A male voice rang out _**"I'm finally here!"**_

Kyuubi stiffened. _Now _she remembered. The purple belonged to an ancient creature. One that fed off hatred and sadness. But one filled with compassion, one that would take care of whoever housed it no matter what. His name for it was a he was Gen'you(1).

One of the most feared beings, thougt only a myth. And now Naruto was his key...

Kyuubi just sighed. At least they would be seperate. Or so she thought.

Arms wrapped themselves round her mid riff and hands clasped her breasts.

_**"Oooh! I didn't know you housed a cute little vixen as well, Naruto kun!"**_ he didn't get an answer _**"Naruto-kun?"**_ he let go of Kyuubi and she whipped around getting her first good look. He truly was stunning but scary in the same way.

He wore an age old suit of armour, made of metals that could now never be found anywhere on Earth. It was blood stained. The face was scary but astounding. Sharp serrated teeth seen whenever he smiled, purple eyes, his face scarred so much, no amount of surgery could bring it back to it's former glory. Not much about his nose or ears but his lips were constantly bleeding and his tongue was ripped into pieces every time it reformed.

Gen'you spotted Naruto first, _**"Hey,"**_ he called over his shoulder _**"Why is little Naruto-kun making ripping noises, it reminds me of when that idiot got in my way at the great Asougi Guroobaruwoo(2). He hit me over the head so I tore him in half. Bet he never forgot that!"**_

Kyuubi made sympathetic noises. _**"Naruto still has to go through the bodily changes. His bones will crack and his muscles will tear into pieces, and since your here it's now going to be living hell for him!"**_

Gen'you made an 'oh' motion with his lips and watched Naruto have a fight with himself.

(In classroom)

The Hokage, the Doctor and Iruka were all looking in a horrified manner at Naruto. They had seen everything he had gone through and now he was having a spasm attack on the floor, after he had torn apart the room.

They didn't know how to react untill the doctor had an idea. "Hokage-sama, we're going to have to strap him down. He's in the realm where he's awake but he's not. If we don't strap him down, there is a chance he could hurt himself severly, if we don't act now!"

Sarutobi looked sadly at the boy in front of him before nodding "Take him to the hospital and do all you can to keep him from harm!"

"Hai!"

"I hope you'll be alright Naruto..."

(Hospital)

"Well, what's his status?"

"It seems his entire make up is being scrambled, destroyed and replaced with something else!"

"Well, how is that possible?" Whispered murmurings were heard. "Oh... that's how"

"Sir! It seems while the boy is asleep the process is fast, but if we try to wake him up he may slow down!" More whispers. "We can't do that!"

More than six hours had passed since Naruto had passed out. Doctors and Nurses were working overtime to find out what was going on with the boy. None could find out.

Sarutobi was constantly pacing the hospital room during that time.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" he said out loud with a sigh

"Ye?" came a rough reply. Sarutobi shot around in 180 degrees angle. Naruto was sitting in his bed, glaring at a nurse that had tried to get a blood sample. She ran away screaming.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi said

"What already!?" came the rather nasty reply. "I have two arguments going on in my head and your not helping!"

Sarutobi couldn't help but ask "What are they arguing about?"

"My hair colour"

Sarutobi just stared dumb-founded "Hair.Colour?"

"Ye Gen'you wants it black, and Kyuubi wants it red. They can't decide! Just have it black with red spikes already!!"

He went silent for a moment. Then the most extraordinary thing happened. A black wave washed over his hair and the tips turned red.

"Finally" Naruto grunted "They decided on it"

Sarutobi interupted "Naruto, what happened to you?"

"None of your business" came the curt reply

Sarutobi was snappish when he gave his answer to that "Don't you DARE talk to me like that!"

Naruto gave him the finger and stuck out his tongue "I don't have to listen to you. I can hear your heart beat, by the rate your scared I can tell. Next time you tell me off I'll make sure you can't speak for a year"

Sarutobi glared daggers. He had never heard Naruto speak like this, and wasn't ready for it. Nobody had ever talked to him like this and since it was Naruto doing it, he wanted to tell him off twice as much, but he didn't dare with the threat hanging in the balance.

Naruto went to get out of bed but found his legs were strapped down. He reached his hands forward and snapped them. "Going for ramen, so leave me well enough alone or be damned okay?"

And with that he disappeared out of the window.

(Ramen Store If anyone knows the name spelling please tell me!)

Naruto appeared in a stool that span around at his sudden sitting in it. His heart was beating with excitement, but he didn't let emotions show. First rule of being a demon. No real emotions unless you have a mate.

--

Sakura was walking home when she spotted the apprently 'new' to her person that lived in the village. 'hello hottie' she thought, swaying over. Slipping into the seat next to the black headed with blood red spike boy she leaned over to him and went to say 'hi'.

The boy's neck tuned almost mechanically as he gave her a look that said 'I don't want to be social with you. Do it to me, then prepare to become bald and feel immense pain'

Sakura clattered to her feet and backed off. The face she had seen was Naruto's. 'Since when did Naruto have blonde hair?' she thought worriedly 'Never mind, lets go stalk Sasuke-kun! CHAA!'

--

Wow finished in a day. Never though I could do that but I did! Whooo!

Sasuke: Send Sakura after me you die, Authoress.

Authoress: Ah but she's already coming after you. Get rid of me the rest of the story will be about her stalking you and you never become _all powerful_!! **BWAHAHAHAHA!! **Sorry bout that, if you read my other story you'd have seen that I have a thing about laughing in a maniac way out loud...

Naruto: When can I start collecting heads... I want Gaara's cookies aswell. He shouldn't mind

Authoress:...

Sasuke: Ye! I want the cookies, though maybe not the heads. Thats just disturbing...

Gaara: I heard somone talking about my cookies... I shall have their heads!!

Sasuke and Authoress: Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!

Naruto: emotionlessly Crap!

(1) Gen'you- Monster

(2)Asougi Guroobaruwoo- Great global war(obviously on demon plain)

Ye well until next time!!

BYE BYE!!


	3. Chapter 3

OK I'm a roll here! I'll have my third chapter posted in no time. But no one is reviewing anymore.. I'm really upset. I want to have happy readers instead of empty spaces..

But I can't control what you do it won't be fair. I'm not one of those people that's like REVIEW OR I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE!

Although I like the reviews, writing is my passion, as well as wanting to be a vet, so do as you wish. I don't mind what you do, whether it's just reading or reviewing or even a flame. I like hearing peoples views.

On to the chapter! P.S If you have any good Ideas please tell me because sooner or later I might stumble a bit.

Chapter 3

Sasuke shuddered. He had the urge to suddenly run and not look back, as if the hounds of hell themselves were after him. '_The only time I fell like that is when... FANGIRLS!' _

He sprinted to a corner and shot round it pressing himself up to the wall. Breathing in deeply he turned... To come face to face with an entire army of them!

'_Oh..crap' _was the words he thought

_'He will be mine!'_

_'VERY indecent thoughts in bed...'_

_'Ooh.. I want the whipped cream and the handcuffs'_

_'When he's down and bedded, then we'll get wedded!'_

Were various thoughts of the worst type of mob ever.

Sasuke backed off as fast as he could, swearing in his mind. When he backed into a pair of plump things. Turning around with his eyes closed he reached forward and squeezed the things.

From the squeal of delight he knew what they were attached to.

"If there's a god, please help me!"

"Sorry, bout that god but he ain't around at the moment. Will you settle for a demon"

Sasuke opened his eyes to come face to face with a large grin, full of sharp teeth.

"Which group do you want? South or North?" Naruto said

Sasuke just gaped. "W-what..?"

"Hurry up or I'll kill em all!"

"Kill them??"

"Yes! Now hurry up, I don't want to miss out on any fun!"

Sasuke didn't know how to react, but when he saw the face of a nearby fangirl he merely smiled.

"Seems _your_ going to be needing _my_ help!" Sasuke smirked

"Why?" Naruto asked, puzzeled and had completely forgotten about his body changes and hair changes.

"Well, fangirls are very good at changing their minds when they find someone, they think they like better"

"So what?"

"Prepare to be glomped!"

Naruto looked shocked for only a second but that was all the girls needed.

"GET HIM!"

Naruto whipped around at the oncoming tidal wave of girls, that were drooling at the mouth.

In an instant a large fiery scene appeared behind him that said 'Certain Death' in kanji.

The girls skidded to a halt. They peered warily around each others back.

"If anybody wishes to suffer for a _very_ long time come forward now" Naruto said in a drawl. His eyes flashed red, then purple.

The girls all stepped backwards as one.

They shouted but this time they went "GET SASUKE!"

Sasuke went pale and looked at Naruto before saying, "You can have the North. The South is all I can take at the moment"

Naruto grinned wide before disappearing. He reappeared in the middle of the Northern end of the alley.

"Hey, look what I can do!" he shouted out loud. The girls turned to look at him, small hearts in their eyes.

Naruto smirked. He had them where he wanted. Positioning his hands on eihter side of his head, he squeezed and pulled. With a sickening _crack _ and a disgusting _squelch _ his head came off and exploded in a shower of darker then normal blood.

To say there was hysteria, was an understatement. The girls screamed and bolted towards the end of the alley and into the street, where they caught everyone elses attention.

The decaptated body disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Sasuke alon (his own group had fled at the sight of blood).

Sasuke looked around for Naruto. He didn't have long to look before he heard laughter. Naruto was sitting on a nearby roof of a building.

"God! I never knew my shadow clones could do that. That was totally awesome!" Naruto was practically shaking befoore he sniffed and said "Sorry I lost myself there. A demon should never show major emotions. Except when he's having fun!" here he burst out laughing again.

Sasuke looked between Naruto and the clones shattered remains. He knew this was what being a ninja was all about but he couldn't help it. He bent over.

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke, feeling sympathy just in case he threw up.

'_Wait'_ he thought _'Sympathy, I'm not meant to feel sympathy' _

_**"It's ok, Naruto-kun. Every half demon sometimes feels sympathy, but most of the time it's only for another demon... I wonder what connection this Sasuke has"**_

_'If your sure Okaa-san... I'll try find it out'_

"Hellooo!" Sasuke waved his hand in front of Narutos face. Naruto had started mumbling something and had started staring into space.

_**"Kit... The Sasuke kid is trying to get your attention"**_

"What?!" Naruto shouted this out loud by accident Sasuke jumped backwards.

Naruto lookde around wildly his eyes flashing. Seeing only Sasuke, he just let out a deep breath and said suprisingly "Did you throw up then?"

'_Why, why, why, why did I ask that??"_

"No" said Sasuke puzzled "While you zoned out I was laughing. What you did was pretty cool, think you'd be able to teach me?"

'_Why the hell did I ask the Dobe to help me with something. I hate him!'_

"Actually, it doesn't matter. dobe. I got to be somewhere more importatn than a backstreet. Plus I don't want to be seen with _you_"

"Meh, whatever teme" with that Naruto turned around and stalked out of the alley.

(Ichiraku Ramen Stand Day Before Genin Exam)

_**"I don't understand how you like this disgusting slop humans call food. If I were you, I would have gone after a juicy rabbit."**_

_'But Okaa-san, I'm not in the mood for rabbit at the moment. Maybe tomorrow after the Genin Exam'_

_**"You better, because I want to come out aswell for it, I havent had a strecth in ages."**_

_'Okaa-san, you do realise your in a gigantic cage, with everything you could ever wish for at a single thought?"_

_**"I know, but I miss the wide open countryside the forest and the smells!"**_

_'Ok, Okaa-san. A rabbit just for you' _ Naruto outwardly smiled

"Hello, Naruto-kun. You've changed." said a anonymous voice from his right.

Naruto looked up from his ramen, and said round a mouthful of noodles "Hi, Ayame-chan. Yeah, I guess I have changed a bit. My hair for one"

"I like what you've done with it" Ayame smiled, her smile faltered a bit as she asked a question in a hopeful voice, "Emm... Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah"

"Are you busy the day after tomorrow?2

"I don't know. Might have a mission," Naruto rolled his eyes. "I hope it's not boring"

Ayame looked sad for a moment, before Naruto said to her, "I'll catch up with you when I'm not busy, OK?"

"Yeah, definitely, I mean if your not busy and all..." here Ayame began stammering.

"Sure, see ya later then Ayame-chan" with that Naruto walked off. A few minutes he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

(Forest of Death Kyuubi Naruto and Gen'you standing around)

'_...Okaa-san, I have a date don't I?'_

_**"Yeah, so make her scream!"**_

Kyuubi decided to ignore this _**"Good, you've learnt how to use the shadow clones to their full potential."**_

_'I've also learnt there has been a large decrease in the amount of money I have'_

_**"... I told you eating large amounts of ramen is a bad habit"**_

_'Well what would you have me eat? Apart from raw meat that is'_

_**"Vegetables are good, and rice, maybe the odd couple of potatos every week"**_

_'Any meat apart from raw?'_

_**"Fish"**_

_'Fish...'_

_**"Uh-huh"**_

_'OK, now that's out of the way, Okaa-san, what am I learning next?'_

_**"It depends, kid. Which element do you like best? If it were me, well I'd try me out"**_

Naruto could just see the smirk Gen'you had on his face.

_**"Now, what can a lump of hideous thing do?"**_

_**"Well, loads of things like killng, hunt-hey!"**_

Kyuubi snickered.

Naruto just sighed, Kyuubi heard and said _**"Okay then, try out Gen'you. I bet you will learn absolutely nothing"**_

_**"He will learn loads from me!"**_

Before Kyuubi could reply Naruto said '_Okay, Gen'you. How do I let you take over?'_

_**"The first time hurts like hell, lets just put it that way"**_

_'Meh, do your worst'_

_**"I need you to concentrate, When you think you've got, imagine a sword driving through your chest. Try picturing my Godsword"**_

Kyuubi was interested instantly _**"Where did you get a Godsword from?"**_

_**"I killed the Shingamis brother by accident."**_

_**"How by accident?"**_

_**"His head kinda fell off while I was having fun"**_

_**"And what was this fun of yours?**_

_**"..."**_

Naruto interupted them. '_I can see it.'_

_**"Good, now imagine it going slowly through your chest. To your core if you want to call it that. But be careful. If it hits your heart your done for" **_ Gen'you chuckled the last bit out.

Naruto raised an eyebrow._ 'And I though Okaa-san had a sick sense of humour'_

_**"Hey I heard that. It's not fair his humours better than mine"**_

_**"Ha! One thing better than the great Kyuubi Kitsune!"**_

While the rambling went on Naruto saw in his mind's eye a sword going through his chest (A/N: If you want the description for sword it at the end of chapter)

The pain was more than anything Naruto had felt in his life altogether. He fell to his knees and dry retched. His pupils dilated. A purple chakra washed out from him in waves. Not a light purple, but a dark one, full of darkness and killing intent.

Gen'you sighed _** "Here we go" **_

_**"What do you mean by that?" **_ said Kyuubi worried by his tone.

_**"Well, I didn't do all the killing. To start off with, I wouldn't even consider killing things. That's where Uoy'neg comes in. He's my other half. The maniac personality that likes nothing better than making living and dead things suffer, to the worst extent"**_

_**"What do you mean dead?"**_

_**" Killing them didn't satisfy him, lets just put it that way End of story. No more said"**_

_**"Okay..."**_

The chakra flittered madly around Narutos body and took on the form of a man. It reached down and pulled a screaming Naruto up by the hair.

_"Hmmm,"_ It went before laughing _"You always knew how to pick the right one, Gen'you!"_

_**"So will you back off from the boy?""**_

_**"If you don't I'll rip you to shreds for touching my kit longer than neccassary!"**_

_"I know that voice" _ The chakra said dropping Naruto. The boys head hit the floor with a dull _thunk_. Kyuubi growled.

_"Sorry,sorry" _ the chakra voice laughed. Kyuubi growled deeper, the more animalistic features she kept hidden from Naruto starting to show.

_"Woah, rewind" _the voice said _"You did say kit about that boy right? Not aobut anything else" _ the chakra obviously knew what danger was when he saw it.

Kyuubi stalked closer, her hair going wild with wisps of chakre, her teeth becoming sharper.

_**"I knew this would end bad before it even started. Poor, poor Naruto. Caught between a vice, and probably will be crushed."**_

_"Wait, wait, wait. You saying that this boy is our new vessel?!"_

_**"It's not that bad. Look at the logic. Kyuubi is the boys Okaa-san, right?"**_

_"Yeah, what you getting at?"_

_**"If one of us was the boys, father..." **_ here Gen'you pointed at Kyuubi who was fussing over Naruto.

Uoy'neg's eyes widened at the thought of _the _Kyuubi no Kitsune in bed with himself. He shivered in delight.

_**"I knoew what you're thinking and if you dare try get close to my Naruto-kun, youll lose walking priveliges!" **_Kyuubi's voice called over _**"And you won't lose them the nice way!"**_

Gen'you shuddered, and his other half did aswell.

Naruto suddenly shot up straight and Gen'you and Uoy'neg disappeared.

Kyuubi hugged Naruto tight.

_**"... Nice cleavage..."**_

Kyuubi blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Before she backed off and slapped 'Naruto'.

_**"What did you do to him?"**_

_**"SImple. We just took over his body."**_

_"You got that damn right!"_

Kyuubi's eye twitched _**"Give.Him.Back"**_

_"Snog me and I'll think about it"_

More twitching, getting faster and faster.

_**"Give me back my kit."**_

_**"Hey, Uoy'neg."**_

_"What?!"_

_**"Don't you know what the favourite child of Infinite(A/N: Easier calling him this than the tongue twister) is famous for?"**_

_"Not re-. Infinite's favourite child..."_

_**"Burning spirits she doesn't like very slowly from the inside out. The process has known to take sometimes up to 4000 years long"**_

_"Okay... Give up the boy it is"_

_**"A good idea. For once"**_

Kyuubi was counting down on her fingers _**"3...2...1..." **_ she said under her breath _**"That's it! I'm going in!"**_

She got ready to charge when. "Okaa-san! Those bastards took over my body!"

Kyuubi sighed in relief. _**"Come on," **_she said with a hint of a smile _**"You've got to get to bed. You've had a long day. As for you two..." **_here she sent the glare of Death in Gen'you and Uoy'negs direction. _**"Private Talk. Now" **_

And with that all three disappeared. Naruto's eyes narrowed, turning round faster than the eye can see, he launched a kunai and said with sarcasm "It's rude to spy on people, Ji-san"

He stalked off.

(Hokage's Office)

Sarutobi fell off his seat backwards. _How _had Naruto known he was there? He had made sure he was hidden at all times. But the demons had unnerved him. It seemed Kyuubi was a female.

He shuddered as he saw the kunai come for his forehead, and Naruto's lifeless eyes. He shook his head

"That's something for another day, he said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't think I commented at the end of the last chapter. Gomen, gomen.

Anyway i hope your stil enjoying, and I've realised (since I don't want to be sued) that the disclaimer was missing.

I missed the Godsword explanation aswell. Bad me. -Slaps self wrist-

The Godsword:

Belonging to only the highest of beings, never has one been lost or stolen, for the ones that weild them are beyond powerful. The Godsword (In reality there are four) is one of the most powerful weapons ever forged. Made from metals that are older then time itself, and the God's own forges to smelt it, never has a weapon looked more terrifying.

Serrated edges, soul ripping curves, and a touch so painful you'll be torn apart in more ways than physically.

It drains all power from the person it is directed at and takes away their very life force. But also has the power to bring it back.

Immense pain and blood aren't the only things that come with this weapon. Eternal suffering also comes with the package.

After owning this sword you'll never feel the same again. But look on the bright side. The God's have recently declared that if you manage to keep a Godsword for a millenium then you get immortality and a seat in the God Throne Room!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. BELIEVE IT!!

Chapter 4

Naruto was cold and emotionless on the outside as he decimated the gang that had snuck up on him when he had left the weapons store. Inside was a whole different story.

_**"Oh yes! Did you see what he did to that persons eyeball! Never have I seen such genius!"**_

_"He's a natural at this! You must be proud, Kyuubi-sama. (A/N: After what Kyuubi did to him, he's now wary. And for all who wants to know, it was a very hard knee to a very sensitive spot)_

_**"Oh, I'm proud alright!" **_said Kyuubi with a smile.

Though nobody could see it Naruto had an insane grin on his face, after hearing what his Okaa-san had said about him. To the people being attacked, it seemed as though Naruto had lost his mind. Which in a way he had.

(Hour Earlier)

Naruto was looking through various weapons at the store he was in.

_**"Ooooh! Go for that one! Wait that one! Nope I've changed my mind again, that one! Oh. My. God. That one is an absolute beauty. That one!!"**_

_'If you don't shut up,'_ came Naruto's getting annoyed voice _'I'll tear out the thing you call a tongue and shove it where the light don't shine. You'll be eating through your balls and talking through them for the rest of your immortal life'_

_**"..."**_

_"Woot, Naruto!! You tell him straight!!"_

_'... Same goes for you...'_

_**"Good on you Naruto-kun! Showing some obnoxious people there place!"**_

_"Yeah! Hey"_

Naruto rubbed his temples, getting increasingly frustrated. But not with his Okaa-san. In his eyes, the Kyuubi was the most perfect being ever to live, and was going to stay that way no matter what. Even in death.

_'But noboby is ever going to get my Okaa-san' _he silently promised to himself.

Still peering at the swords a voice enquired at his left, "Hey, Are you looking for a particular type of sword or just browsing?"

"Just browsing, but I was wondering. Do you customize swords for your customers?" Naruto replied.

"Sure. By the way, I'm Tenten. Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tenten stiffened. She had heard of the blond, well not blond anymore, but had heard of him all the same. Whatever he had done, it was gruesome, because she couldn't tell which destroyed body was her mothers.

Naruto waved a hand in front of her face in a bored manner as if he would rather be anywhere else but here.

She jumped, "Sorry about that" she said sheepishly "I just zoned out for a second."

"It's okay. Lots of people do it" here Naruto ran his hand through his black hair. Tenten wached with a hungry expression.

Kyuubi, who was watching, bristled at the look Tenten was giving Naruto. It was if she was undressing him in her mind.

Naruto sighed and waved again, this was really trying his patience. All he wanted was a good sword, without the person he was going to get it from staring at him in a scary way.

Tenten snapped back into focus blushing, a little bubble of blood at her left nostril.

Naruto mentally shuddered. "Can I just order a sword then?"

"S-sure!" stuttered Tenten, the blush fading away. "What do you want it like?"

"A reinforced steel handle, curved the kanji for demon burnt in. The blade I would like to be black with a red serrated edge. I would like Gen'you in red on one side and Uoy'neg on the other. The scabbard(A/N: I think this is what you call the thing you put a sword in when your not using it. If I'm wrong please correct) I would like to have a design of a nine tailed fox with the writing Kyuubi down the otherside. When's the quickest you can have it done?"

Tenten just blinked. Another wave. And another. Finally a quite harsh slap across the cheek.

"S-soory, it's just I've never heard somone put quite as much detail into a sword as you did. We can have it done by tonight. We've just gotten a fresh load of metal in so just swing by at round about half eight and it'll be done. Have a nice day."

Naruto took that as his cue to leave and stalked off.

Tenten breathed in deeply and shouted "DAD! WE HAVE A REALY BIG ORDER. NEEDS TO BE DONE BY TONIGHT!"

"OK! NO NEED TO SHOUT!"

"BUT YOU'RE SHOUTING!"

"THEN IT DOESN'T MATTER COME HERE AND TELL ME WHAT THE ORDER IS!"

"OK!"

(Present time)

The last man stood defiantly against all odds, shaking on his blood soaked knees. A headband wrapped around his head showed he was a chunin. Naruto stared at it.

"W-what you looking at brat? My headband? Then take a long good look, because you're never go-" The man never managed to finish his sentence. Naruto whipped forward and ripped out the mans tongue. _Through the back of his head_.

"I'm already better than you," hissed Naruto. He grabbed onto one of the dead man's arm. Placing his foot firmly on the man's back he wrenched. The arm parted with a sickening crack.

He done the same with all the other limbs. Finaly planting his foot firmly on the dismembered body's head, he squashed it.

"Did you see that Ji-san?" he asked madly whirling around in a circle. "Might aswell make me a jounin, get it over with!"

_'How did I do, Okaa-san?' _Naruto asked fearing that his provoking of the hokage, had been to daring for Kyuubi.

_**"That...was...perfect! You're going to be the best demon to ever live!"**_

_**"She's got thatt right kid! Your everything you need to be!" **_

_"For once I agree with my bastard half!"_

Naruto sighed in relief.

(Hokage Office)

Sarutobi frowned. '_Maybe I should make him a jounin. He'd still do everything a normal genin did, but maybe I can stop this killing streak of his..'_

"Hokage-sama!" a voice interupted hius thoughts "Urgent news!"

Sarutobi turned around to come face to face with a breathless ANBU.

"Tell me quickly then!"

"The Yondaime! He's just walked through the front gate of Konoha!"

Sarutobi dropped the pipe he had begun to light. "What?? Take me to him! Now!"

"H-hai!"

(Front Gate of Konoha)

The Yondaime looked around wildly as he remembered his trek.

(Flashback: two, three days ago)

_Heavy breathing.. Slowly in and slowly out. Minato Namikaze, opened his eyes ever so slowly, fearing what he would see. The night sky greeted him. A light breeze rustled his Hokage cloak. Suddenly memories of his past life rushed at him dull force; His child Naruto, his wife Kushina dying in his arms, the sealing of Kyuubi, meeting the Shinigami. The nothing. A blank empty space._

_"I'm supposed to be dead..." he whispered to himself._

_**"I have brought you back for a reason, Yondaime Hokge, the one thought to be the greatest Hokage to ever live. And that reason is to save your son from the beasts within him" **_

_"You mean the sealing was a success? The Village and my boy is safe??"_

_**"Your Village, yes. Your child, no"**_

_"... What do you mean?"_

_**"The Kyuubi is corrupting him, and he now houses two new demons, some of the worst to ever live. He is also coming close to unveiling the one known as Infinite"**_

_For a moment Yondaime was silent before he asked a question "Who are you?"_

_**"I am the Shinigami, the one that took you, the one that gave you back..."**_

_In a flash of bright light, Yondaime was alone. Looking around slowly he realised he was in an arear that was familiar to him. He was at least 60 miles away from Konoha._

_The journey took three days, as he was afraid of being spotted by an enemy nation. The Yondaime was wanted dead by many shinobi, so being seen by a ninja from another village, rather then Konoha, could be a problem. He didn't want to start a war after all._

(End Flashback)

"Yondaime Hokage-Sama!" a voice rang out.

Turning slowly around Minato came face to face with an ANBU. The ANBU continued "Sandaime Hokage is on his way to meet you!"

"I'm already here. It's so good to see you again Minato. I thought you were lost forever."

Minato saw Sarutobi walking cheerfully towards him. Shooting forward he grabbed the old Hokage by the shoulders. "Sarutobi! Where is he? Where is my son?"

"Your son...?"

"Naruto! Where is my son Naruto!"

Sarutobi paled, "Naruto is your son?" He asked slowly

"Yes! Where is he!"

"Lost..."

"What do you mean lost?"

"Lost to the real world at any rate. He's more demon now, then anything. The Kyuubi has taken over the role of 'mother' to him" Sarutobi spat out the word mother.

Yondaime began shaking, "You know where he is. Take me to him. Now!"

(Outside Weapons store)

Naruto wiped off the blood that had soaked his face. Turning around he came face to face with a large mirror image of himself, in a Hokage cloak. Minus the whiskers of course, and with blond hair.

"Well, well, well Ji-san. Trying to change my mind aobut becoming who I am. Trying to get me back to wanting to be a Hokage, by henging into an older version of me? Well it won't work. I'm staying with my Okaa-san, till the ends of time!"

The older version of him began trembling, a tear slid down the cheek of the blond man.

"That is you, isn't Ji-san?" Naruto said uncertainly staring at the man in front of him.

The man stepped forward, "Naruto-kun, don't you know me? If not from memory then from books at the ninja academy?"

Naruto squinted before his eyes widened, "But you died sealing Okaa-san! Have you come back to finish the job? If you have you'll have to kill me first!... Naruto-kun?"

The man smiled, "Don't you want a hug then? Sorry for not being there for you. I thought you would be happy to see your dear old dad again"

"...Dad? Okaa-san, what does he mean by dad? I don't get it! Is he my dad or not? I thought there was you and only you!"

Minato frowned but made up his mind by striding forward and hugging Naruto tightly, "I missed you" he whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto didn't know what to feel. Half felt it was right, the other half didn't. In the end he just stood still.

_**"NO!" **_an angry voice rang out _**"Stay away from my kit!" **_

Minato jumped back with Naruto still in his arms as a large manifestation of chakra began whirling round where they were before. MIxed with it was a light purple and a dark purple.

_**"Better listen to her, mortals. Hehe, won't like her when shes angry!"**_

_"Woot! Can't wait to see the blood squirt! Woohoo!"_

Naruto suddenly acted as any actual four year old would. Returned his fathers hug and began crying, as if he had had a nightmare.

Through sobs he said "I d-don't u-understand. W-where have y-you been?" The black and red in his hair began receeding, blond poking through.

Minato grasped harder as he saw a woman with nine tails step through the chakra. Two men that looked like twins stepped after her.

_**"Hey, be a good boy, and give up Naruto"**_

_"Be better for you if you did"_

_**"Naruto-kun, what are you doing over there? Come over to your Okaa-san. Don't you remember? He's the one that sealed me away"**_

Naruto pushed away from Minato and began shaking uncontrollably, looking back and foth between Kyuubi and Minato.

Holding his head he began crying, little chokes. Kyuubi stepped froward Minato stepped forward at the same time. Kyuubi disappeared and reappeared beside Naruto. Glaring at Minato from over the tiny shoulder, she retreated with him.

Naruto tried to push away from Kyuubi, looking almost longingly at Minato. Kyuubi held on harder, whispering sweet, calming nothings in his ear.

Naruto began to calm, sinking into the embrace. The blond disappeared again. Naruto's body suddenly flopped. Kyuubi's eyes widened obviously she couldn't stay while Naruto was out.

Sending a last death glare in Yondaime's direction she faded out. Minato dashed forward and caught Naruto before he connected with the floor.

_'The Shinigami was right then' _Minato thought to himself _'If that's the case, I'll take you back from that demons grasp even if it kills me!'_

Straightening he rushed into the hospitals direction.

(Hospital)

When Minato walked through the hospital door, many female nurses that had been part of his fan club fainted on sight.

Others narrowed their eyes at Naruto. Minato gave them the 'Do anything at all to hurt him physically or emotionally, I'll kill you before he does' look. They immediately began stammering to each other and walked off as if nothing had happened.

A doctor sidled up to him "Y-yondaime Hokage-sama, is it really you?"

"Of course it is!" came the snappish reply

"W-why are you holding the demon brat?" Behind Minato, Sarutobi was making 'No' motions and pretending he was getting choked.

Minato stiffened. Turning around he handed the still unconcious Naruto to Sarutobi.

Flexing his hand he faced the doctor again, "For talking to my son like he was trash, I officially remove you from your place of duty in this hospital. Good Luck finding a new job"

The Doctor was flabbergasted, opening his mouth and closing it like a goldfish. Finaly he went to his office and grabbed abox. He emptied his office and walked out of the Hospital, in shame from insulting the Hokages son.

Minato turned again, gently took Naruto and continued his stalk up the Hospital corridors looking for an empty room.

When he found one he gave Naruto a gentle hug and placed him down on the sheets before covering him with the blanket. Pulling up a chair, he began a long stare into space.

Sarutobi thought it would be best to leave at this moment.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Kyuubi was pacing furiously, Naruto was asleep on the big red bed that was on one side of the room Kyuubi had changed the sewer into.

Gen'you didn't know whether to laugh, cry or bang his head repeatedly on the nearest spike covered wall he could find.

Uoy'Neg for once was sitting silently looking between the furious Kyuubi and the sleeping Naruto.

_**"How DARE he touch MY kit like that!" **_Kyuubi seethed _**"He left the boy behind. He should have stayed away!" **_

Here she sat down next to Naruto and began stroking his hair. He instinctively snuggled up to her.

_**"I mean, he abandons my Naruto 12 years ago, and now he thinks he can waltz straight back in and steal my Naruto-kun!"**_

"What's wrong Okaa-san?" came a sleepy voice. Kyuubi's ranting had woken Naruto up.

"I remember killing them people that had snuck up behind me then..." Here he trailed off with a frown. Kyuubi held her breath, afraid that Naruto would like Minato more than he likes her.

"...Nothing"

Kyuubi breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Naruto suddenly shot up straight from Kyuubi's lap.

"The time!" he shouted "What's the time? The Genin Exam! I don't want another fucking year of academy training!"

_"Glad to know the boy hasn't lost his word play!" _ Uoy'neg chose this time to speak.

Kyuubi ignored him

_**"You have an hour to get ready Naruto-kun. Better hurry, and by the way, I haven't forgotten that rabbit promise!"**_

"Hai Okaa-san!"

(Hospital Room)

Minato sighed and looked at the clock. With a jolt he realised that the Genin Exam was soon. He leaned over Naruto to wake him up when

"GENIN EXAM!" the boy shouted opening his eyes wide and shooting up to head-butt Minato.

Confused Naruto looked around and seeing Minato he said "Who on earth are you and wh-" it came rushing back to Naruto.

(Flashback)

_"Don't you want a hug then? Sorry for not being there for you. I thought you would be happy to see your dear old dad again"_

(End Flashback)

"Dad?" he whispered.

Minato did a little victory dance. Naruto remembered! Then came the next bit.

"Okaa-san says I have no Dad"

Minaot face faulted and he suddenly did a good imitation of a sad puppy.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle. But he slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening in shock of the little sound of glee had escaped him.

"Genin Exam" he said to himself a little quieter, swinging his legs out of the hospital bed heading towards the door.

A hand rested on his shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind little old me coming" said Minato, the puppy dog face on again.

Naruto looked at it two seconds...five seconds...ten seconds...

"HAHAHAHA, My God that face is so cute and funny at the same time!!" Naruto had a outburst.

Minato noticed with an inner gleam that Naruto's hair was an altogether lighter shade and the tips were actually blond.

"Weeeeellllll? Can I? Pwease?" Minato felt like an idiot but done it all the same after seeing the happiness in Narutos face.

"Well... I guess it would impress everyone of I showed them my new Dad the Hokage!" Suddenly he slapped a hand over his mouth "But I don't have a dad" he whispered to himself again.

"You can always pretend" MInato prompted "We look a little alike and I'll play along. Isn't there someone you would like to make jealous?"

Naruto seemed to ponder the situation then brightened, his hair once again followed suit.

"That Sasuke-teme won't know what hit him!" Grabbing onto Minatos hand he dragged the grinning blond man behind him towards the Genin Exam.

(Naruto's Landscape)

Kyuubi let a bit of herself she kept locked away show.

_**"I won't lose you Naruto-kun. Even if you want to go, you'll always be MY baby!"**_

--

Dun dun dun!! Tell Norty what you think. Bet you can't believe my evil twist!! Who thinks Naruto should stay with Kyuubi or should go away?

Minato: Go!

Kyuubi:_**STAY!**_

Minato: GO!

Kyuubi: _**STAY!**_

Naruto: Don't I get to have a say in this?

Minato and Kyuubi same time: Yes _**NO**_

Poor Naruto-kun...

If you want to vote then feel free. I have it planned in my head but if popular vote wants it different then I'll go with the flow.

VOTES!!:

Naruto stays with Kyuubi:

Naruto goes with his new found father:

My version -secret version- :

VOTES!!:

Chapter preview:

No chapter Previews:

You can vote ONCE for every category

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Tenten:

Ayame:

Hinata:

Anko:

Sakura:

Ino:

Temari:

FemHaku:

Kyuubi:

And for those who like it even though I said NO in my summary

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Gaara(personal favourite):

Sasuke/Infinite(Imagine going out with a sort of grandad)

Shikamaru:

Neji:

Itachi O.o:

Kisame: O.o

Zabuza: O.o

If you think of anymore tell em your favourite pairing and I'll try get it done!

Till my next chapter


	5. Voting poll staying for three chapters

VOTES!!:

Naruto stays with Kyuubi: 3

Naruto goes with his new found father: 3

My version -secret version- : 1

VOTES!!:

Chapter preview: 0

No chapter Previews: 0

You can vote ONCE for every category

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Tenten: 1 (for Harem)

Ayame: 1 (for Harem)

Hinata: 1 (for Harem)

Anko: 1 (for Harem)

Sakura:

Ino:

Temari:

FemHaku: 3 (one for Harem)

Kyuubi: 2 (one for Harem)

And for those who like it even though I said NO in my summary

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Gaara(personal favourite): 3 (plus my vote)

Sasuke/Infinite(Imagine going out with a sort of grandad)

Shikamaru:

Neji:

Itachi O.o: 1

Kisame: O.o

Zabuza: O.o


	6. Chapter 5

Norty's back! Yet again! I don't know what to do!! Carry on with Naruto after this chapter, or my bleach story??

Never mind I'll figure it out as I go along. Disaster struck! I couldn't take part in sports day. Because I pulled a really painful muscle in my back. I needed to take painkillers three times a day!!

Somebody came up with the great idea of a battle between Kyuubi and Minato.

MINATO VS KYUUBI FIGHT FOR AFFECTION!! I'll put it in votes at the end and if lotsa people agree then I'll do it.

On with the stories, I bet your not interested in my unfortunate life, but what fate has in store for Naruto...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. BELIEVE IT!!

Chapter 5

Naruto skidded into the Genin Exam classroom, Minato not far behind.

Mizuki only saw Naruto, but not the fourth Hokage.

"Oh look," he said with a sneer "The demon brat decided to join us. There's no way your going to pass anyway. Just crawl a-" Mizuki was cut off when he felt cold steel on his neck.

"Carry on" a fake sweet voice laced with menace whispered in his ear, "And so help me you'll suffer a fate worse than any demon can place on you!"

Naruto looked shocked but at the sight of a little pin prick of blood on Mizuki's neck his hair went darker, and he looked at it hungrily.

Shaking his head he said, "It's ok, Dad. I'm used to it by now. I remember the time when he broke my legs. Hurt like Hell but at least Okaa-san was there to make it feel better."

The kunai was pressed harder against Mizukis neck. The class was watching wide eyed, wondering what the tall blond person would do.

Mizuki began gasping for breath. That's when Iruka walked in, with a pile of test papers in his arms.

"Yondaime Hokage-sama??" he asked in disbelief, his papers hitting the floor.

Mizuki stiffened, "Y-yondaime Hokage-sama?"

"Yo" came the cheerful voice, as the kunai was taken away from the now pale Mizuki's neck.

By now Naruto had sat down looking bored, yet again, and the class was staring at the now named Yondaime, jaws slack or pens loose in fingers.

Minato smiled to the class, and sat down next to Naruto leaning forward, like an expectant child. Naruto was playing with a pen, when Minato pointed something out to him and whispered in his ear.

The pen was launched halfway across the room. Minato burst out laughing at his sons expression. It was pure horror. But it slowly turned into a grin, and the class was surprised to hear Naruto laughing.

"Your pure evil you know that," Naruto said in choking laughs pounding his fathers chest. "I know thats not true. We look nothing alike!" (Minato had pointed out for pure fun, that Narutos mother was the fifty odd year old slug sannin).

Suddenly the door crashed open and a breathless Tenten stood there, something wrapped in a cloth held in her arms.

"Sorr-" she stopped talking after seeing the Yondaime laughing with Naruto. With a _clang_ the thing she was holding rolled out of the cloth and hit the floor.

It fell down the steps and seemed to come at an automatic stop at the table that Naruto and MInato was sitting at.

Naruto looked at it confused, and Minato peered at it over his shoulder. Understanding dawned on Narutos face. His hair went completely black in a shudder as he picked up the frigid metal.

Sasuke, who was sitting behind Naruto, looked at what it was. Seeing a picture of Kyuubi on the scabbard, memories rushed through his head, but as quickly as they came, they were blocked off.

"Hey, Naruto dobe. How come you never told us your father was the fourth Hokage?"

Naruto's head done the freaky 180 degree twist with a _crick _and he said coldly "I have no father," before turning his head so it done the full 360 degrees.

Half the girls fainted on sight, and Sasuke gave Naruto the eyebrow raise.

Minato groaned and his head hit the table as he almost gave up his task of bringing his enstranged son back.

Naruto looked at him and began patting his back in a sarcastic manner, the Kyuubi talking through him, _**"You'll find your son someday, oh wait, he's here. With me!" **_

Iruka shuddered at the voice and Mizuki whispered "He really is a demon.."

Naruto stood up his chair making a screech, and he moved half a classroom away from Minato, after pushing an unconscious girl out of her seat.

Iruka took control, and said "It's time for the written portion of the exam. You have two hours to complete your answers to the fullest. Begin!"

Naruto looked at the paper that was in front of him, snorted in disdain and ripped it in half.

Minato just stared at Naruto from his place, hoping he could get some human back into the shell that was his son.

Naruto felt uncomfortable, as if someone was looking at his innards and wasn't being discreet about it. Remembering times from when he had killed people mercilessly just because they looked at him funny, or even just smiled at him. It all felt so wrong, like he wasn't human anymore. Like he didn't belong to the demon inside him, but his large mirror image that was looking at him with sad eyes, on the other side of the room.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Kyuubi paced again furiously. She was thinking of a way to make Naruto hate Minato but it wasn't working. The boy knew flesh and blood when he saw it, and the resemblances were to close to say the man was lieing.

_**"Maybe I should give up, be a bitter demon, that doesn't care about anything except death. Then everyones happy. Except me."**_

There was a resounding _clang_ that suddenly came from nowhere. Glaring daggers at the other two denziens of Naruto's mind, she was suddenly shocked.

Gen'you, without success, was trying to get out of a wall his arm had somehow gone through. Sensing Kyuubi staring at him he got his other hand and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

_**"Well you see," **_he said thinking it was his place to explain, _**"Uoy'neg thought it would be funny to call me a name he knows I don't like then I tried to hit him and this happened"**_

_"Drag me into this, and you die!"_

_**"I'm immortal you prick!"**_

(Classroom)

Since Gen'you's anger had been genuine Naruto had no choice but to...

_**"I'm immortal you prick!"**_ his voice rang out. Slapping his hand over his mouth he visibly blushed and tried to hide from the shocked.

But alas, more came out.

_"Then I'll hit you so hard you won't know whether your dead or alive bastard!"_

_**"Then just shut the hell up, both of you!"**_

_**"Awww! We were just getting to the good bits! About how he got my frigging arm stuck in a wall out of nowhere!"**_

_"Hey!! Don't drag me into something I didn't start!"_

_**"Don't you two know how to 'shut the hell up'. If you don't I'll take one of Naruto-kuns phrases and 'rip out your tongues, shove em up where the light don't shine, so you'll be eating and talking through your balls for the rest of your immortal lives!!"**_

_**"... Why did you say that, Kyuubi-sama?"**_

_**Because you idiot, not only am pissed with you but also with Minato, because Naruto actually is his son!"**_

_**"Oh... You do realise that Naruto can probably hear all this, and everyone in the room he's in...?**_

_**"Shit with candy on top"**_

_"Amen to that!"_

_**"This is a time where commentary isn't needed. My threat still hangs..."**_

Naruto looked shocked at hearing the fourth Hokage was actually his father.

Iruka said "What the hell just happened?"

_"Uoy'neg, Gen'you and the lovely Kyuubi-sama just happened. Deal with it!"_

_**"Just shut up already!"**_

_"NO!"_

_**"I'll be your personally annoyance for the rest of your life."**_

_"Your stuck in a wall"_

_**"..."**_

_"Ha! beat that!_

Naruto chose this time to butt in "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL THREE OF YOU!"

Minato put his hand on Naruto's shoulder after sidling up to him.

Naruto whirled round and spat out "Don't touch me!"

Minato disappeared and came up behind Naruto. Hitting a pressure point on the boys neck he caught him as he fell.

Minato faced Iruka, "I'm sure it's possible to post-pone the Genin Exame till a later date." he said "My sons facing trauma at the moment"

"From what, exactly?"

"Demons..."

"... Okay class dismissed. Come here tomorrow at the same time to do the Genin Exam."

A muttering was heard as everyone left. Sasuke was personally shocked. Never had he heard so many voices come out of one boy's mouth.

(Hokage's Office)

"I take it you won't be resuming your post as Hokage then, Minato?" Sarutobi said with a sigh.

"Not until I remind my son who he was before I left" came the stubborn reply.

Minato was sitting on a couch that was moved into the room. Naruto's head was on his lap and Minato was stroking the hair. It was almost blond again.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, but when he heard the two men talking, he shut them quickly. As his father's hands once again ran over his hair, he almost _purred _into it. From this reaction, Minato could tell Naruto was awake.

Minato gently brought Naruto up so he was sitting straight. Naruto looked all the world like a sleepy dog. Yawning and rubbing his eyes at the same time, Naruto asked in a cheerful voice, "What were you talking 'bout Ji-san and tou-san?" he said surprisingly.

Sarutobi decided to talk first, "We were discussing whether or not your father was going to resume his post as Hokage, but because he wants to spend more time with you, he declined. Also we've decided that as of from now your going to be a Jounin, but will still do Genin missions, as to not make anyone suspicious."

Naruto blinked once, before going "ALRIGHT! Jounin and a great tou-san to boot! Life can't get any better!" with that outburst, Narutos hair returned to it's former glory.

"Ye, ye" Minato said with a laugh "You still have to do Genin and Chunnin exams!"

"Awwwwwww! Can't you just skip 'em for me? Pleeeeaaassse?"

"I'm afraid not" Minato replied still smiling. "Although your a good fighter you've still got to learn a few basics" here he tousled Naruto's hair.

"Okay... I have an idea though! If your not going to take over the old mans job, then you can be me and my teams instructor!"

"I believe the proper grammar is 'my team and I' but I'll se what I can do" said Minato with a little hint of seriousness, hidden under a smile.

"YAY!" Naruto screeched

Sarutobi winced, _'But at least the old Naruto's back. For now at least.'_

"Daaad?"

"Ye?"

"This sword I got I don't like. Can we get a different one today. Pleeeaaase?"

"We'll go now if you want"

"Woohoo!"

Sarutobi smiled as he watched father and son leave the office. _'Enjoy it while you can'_ he thought wistfully _'The Kyuubi isn't one that gives up easily'_

(Weapons Store)

"Tell me why I'm carrying your old sword again, Naruto"

Naruto shuddered, "That sword has nasty vibes. Even thinkin about it makes me feel disgusting. I can't believe I went for something like _that _and what's with the fox. I don't like them that much" Here Naruto stuck out his tongue in a _bleurgh _motion while holding his stomach.

Minato couldn't help but laugh, "OKay, okay. You win. I have an idea. Why don't I pick out the sword for you, make it a surprise, and a 'I'm sorry for disappearing on you' gift"

"Ye!" Naruto said while punching the air in an excited manner. He turned around and closed his eyes while Minato picked out the sword.

He heard the exchange, and Minato slipped something into his hands. Naruto peeked at it and practically squealed in delight.

A pure white steel blade, with kanji going up with the words 'Greatness' on either side. The hilt was a dark yellow, a punk version of the 'peace' sign on either side of it.

The scabbard was the work of a genius. It had Yondaime on one side and Naruto on the other, both with there arms crossed, and wearing Hokage cloaks.

"I asked for one to be personlized while you were asleep. They've only just finished it" Minato said in Naruto's ear.

"ARIGATOU, TOU-SAN!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

Suddenly someone answered him, "YOSH! IS THAT THE SOUND OF VIBRANT YOUTH I HEAR? I MUST FIND THIS PERSON!"

"Dad, I'm scared" Naruto said. Minato looked uncertain, _'I hope it isn't him!' _

"I AGREE WITH YOU GAI-SENSEI! WE MUST FIND THE FIRE OF YOUTH!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

A background of the sunset in front of an ocean suddenly appeared near Naruto. He jumped and backed away from it.

Minato bent down and whispered in Naruto's ear, "If we're really quiet, we can escape before they notice us"

"I agree" Naruto replied out of the corner of his mouth. With that they both sprinted out of the shop, as fast as they could, momentarily forgetting they could move faster than the human eye could follow.

Breathing in deeply they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Who... were... they?" Naruto asked between fits.

"People... you... never... want... to... meet...ever!" came the breathless reply

"Fair...enough!"

"Come on," said Minato realising he was getting funny looks, and regaining control "Let's go get ramen!" He instantly regretted saying the word.

"RAMEN!"

"YOSH!" came the reply

"RUN AWAY!" Minato shouted grabbing onto Naruto's wrist and dragging him away.

"LEE!" was heard in the distance as they ran towards Ichiraku Ramen stand.

(Ichiraku Ramen Stand)

Naruto and Minato sat panting in the seats of the ramen stand.

"Seems you inherited more than my good looks" Minato joked, watching Naruto going off a list of things he wanted from the menu.

Teuchi walked up towards the two people he had noticed walk into his store, "Naruto!" he said cheerfully "How have you been and is that... is that my second best customer the Yondaime Hokage-sama?"

"Second best" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well, nobody beats Naruto at eating Ramen. Most he's had in one hour was round about.." here Teuchi began doing sums on his fingers "One hundred adn forty three ramen bowls"

Minato seemed the ponder the situation. "I've got it!" he shouted "Me and Naruto will have a ramen eating contest! Whoever eats the most bowls in the hour will be champion!"

Naruto replied instantly, "Your on and I beileve the phrase is 'Naruto and I'!"

Minato grinned madly at his son. Naruto gave an insane smile in return. Many people had begun to watch. Bowls and bowl of Ramen were piled in front of Naruto and Minato.

A whistle was blown, "HAJIME!" Teuchi shouted.

Naruto and Minato in unision grabbed a bowl of ramen and began eating at record speeds.

(One Hour Later)

Empty bowls littered the table. None of them were full. Naruto looked over to his father and said, "Well Tou-san, I got one hundred and forty nine. What about you?"

A small belch then "One hundred and forty nine aswell. So it's a draw!"

Naruto smiled and said "YESSS, A DRAW BUT NOT BEATEN!"

A voice that they had hoped had gone for a while out of there lives returned.

"I HAVE FOUND THE YOUTHFUL SPIRIT!"

"BUT NOBODY IS AS BRIGHT AS YOUR FLAME OF YOUTH, LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

In an instance, despite their full stomachs Naruto and Minato disappeared from their seats. They ran away from the direction of the voice facing and laughing at each other as they did.

(Naruto Mindscape)

Kyuubi stared at the ceiling, "_**Naruto's spending to much time with that thing!" **_she screeched, her beautiful face contorting into fury. Her tails slashed the air to ribbons.

_**"He's corupting my Naruto-kun! He could have been the greatest, but he chooses to spend time with that beast of a father. I bet that stupid Yondaime is only faking it!"**_

She used her claws to grip a pillow and throw it against a wall, _**"I won't be ignored, little Naruto-kun" **_she whispered _**"When that man is gone, it'll be just me and you like always. Nobody can deny that right. Because your my handsome little kit!"**_

--

Kyuubi doesn't sound happy I have to admit. Hope she doesn't eat me for it...

Kyuubi: _**That doesn't sound like a half bad idea. I wonder where you keep the sauce...**_

-Sweatdrops- If I survive I'll update and for now here are the possible votes...

If you want to vote then feel free. I have it planned in my head but if popular vote wants it different then I'll go with the flow.

VOTES!!:

Naruto stays with Kyuubi: 4

Naruto goes with his new found father: 3

My version -secret version- : 1

New Version- Minato vs Kyuubi: fight for affection: 0

New Version- Minato and Kyuubi: Share?: 1

VOTES!!:

Chapter preview: 1

No chapter Previews:

You can vote ONCE for every category, but if you want a Harem, then multiple choices!

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Tenten: 1 (for Harem)

Ayame: 1 (for Harem)

Hinata: 1 (for Harem)

Anko: 1 (for Harem)

Sakura:

Ino:

Temari:

FemHaku: 3 (one vote for a Harem)

Kyuubi: 2 (one vote for a Harem)

And for those who like it even though I said NO in my summary

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Gaara(personal favourite): 3 (plus my vote)

Sasuke/Infinite(Imagine going out with a sort of grandad)

Shikamaru:

Neji:

Itachi O.o: 1

Kisame: O.o

Zabuza: O.o

If you think of anymore tell me your favourite pairing and I'll try get it done!

Till my next chapter

Chapter 6 Preview:

Naruto screamed in pain. The kunai had bit deep in his arm. His father, Minato was at home. it seemed nobody could save him but...

**_"AWW, you poor little kit. Remember me? I know you've had fun, but mummy has to take over for now okay?"_**

"Okaa-san?" Naruto whispered "I'm sorry I forgot..."

"What was that, Demon Brat?" Mizuki laughed insanely "I don't give a fuck who your parents are, but I'll strike you down with your very own sword!"

Mizuki charged sword held high. Naruto caught the blade as it fell, his hand enveloped in a red chakra. The sword turned into the original design.

Naruto brought his head up, a wide grin on his face. His hair turned black with blood red tips. **_"You may not care about his father, but you should care who his mother is! KYUUBI'S BACK IN CONTROL!"_**


	7. Chapter 6

I think I'm addicted to these Naruto fanfics, but I can't stop writing them!! Well the chapters for one of them anyway...

Here it comes!!

Chapter preview from before:

Naruto screamed in pain. The kunai had bit deep in his arm. His father, Minato was at home. it seemed nobody could save him but...

_**"Aww, you poor little kit. Remember me? I know you've had fun, but mummy has to take over for now okay?"**_

"Okaa-san?" Naruto whispered "I'm sorry I forgot..."

"What was that, Demon Brat?" Mizuki laughed insanely "I don't give a fuck who your parents are, but I'll strike you down with your very own sword!"

Mizuki charged sword held high. Naruto caught the blade as it fell, his hand enveloped in a red chakra. The sword turned into the original design.

Naruto brought his head up, a wide grin on his face. His hair turned black with blood red tips. _**"You may not care about his father, but you should care who his mother is! KYUUBI'S BACK IN CONTROL!"**_

Chapter 6

Naruto stared at the piece of paper in front of him. It was empty, save for several questions. Twelve of them to be exact. An hour had passed through the exam. He hadn't moved a muscle. It seemed he hadn't even _blinked_.

"Naruto?" a voice asked at his elbow. He didn't acknowledge this fact. A hand touched him, and shook him gently, before coming firmer. In a puff of smoke Naruto disappeared.

Iruka frowned deeply. Naruto was skiving from the exam! That's what he thought before a snore erupted from underneath the desk.

Crouching down he came face to face with a dead to the world Naruto. At that moment, Naruto was having a nightmare.

"No!" he muttered in his sleep "Stay away!" Iruka frowned again. The boy seemed to be in a horrid dream.

Reaching out he nudged Naruto. Naruto woke up in a jump, head-butting the table. Mistaking it for an attack he shouted, "Take this! Sexy no Jutsu!"(1)

With a puff of smoke, he turned into a well endowed, blond woman. Iruka burst from under the table in a nosebleed.

Mizuki looked up from the desk he was sitting at. '_Stupid demon brat_' he thought darkly.

Naruto decided to crawl out from under the desk, forgetting he was still in his jutsu. Mizuki's eyes widened and he clutched his nose, trying to stem the nosebleed that was coming.

Half the boys in the class were knocked out, but Sasuke, surprisingly, went into pervert mode. Standing up and reaching forward, in a dream like state, his hands went past the smoke that covered Narutos better parts, and squeezed.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, Sasuke stared back. Naruto drew in a deep breath. And screamed, in a high pitch girl voice.

(Minato, where ever he was)

Minato was walking to the Genin Exam, down a street after almost making himself bankrupt at Ichirakus Ramen Store, when the scream rang through the air, from the direction he was headed.

Frowning, he rushed to the classroom. When he got there he was shocked. Most boys were out cold with blood down their faces, including the teachers. The girls looked horrified, and in the middle of it all...

"Get. Him. Off. ME!" Naruto screeched. It didn't take long for Minato to add one thing to another. His son was a girl, and one of his sons best friends was grabbing onto one of Narutos parts.

Sighing to himself he said "I knew he shouldn't have stayed up late last night"

Naruto just noticing her/his father said in a pleading tone, "Can you kindly unattach Sasuke from me, before I decide to do it in the most painful way possible?"

Sasuke seemed to be out of it, his eyes closed, head resting against Naruto's chest.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Kyuubi gaped at the scene. The boy looked like a mini pervert of her father. _**"He can't be, can he?" **_she whispered. She heard a splat next to her.

Looking around she saw Gen'you and Uoy'neg drooling.

_**"Female Naruto, is hot hot hot!" **_declared Gen'you, earning a nod from his twin.

Kyuubi walked up to them. Gen'you was, unfortunately, still stuck in the wall. Uoy'neg sensing danger before it approached turned tail and tried to run.

He was stopped by a vice grip on the back of his neck.

_**"Where do you think you're going?"**_

_"Nowhere?"_ he guessed

_**"No"**_

"_Then where?"_

_**"To a world of one hell of a pain! Mister Intimate with a Wall over there, will join you!"**_

_**"Hey! I'm not anyway attracted with this wall!"**_ in a quieter voice he went _**"I didn't mean it babe, really"**_

Kyuubi cracked her knuckles then launched.

_**"NOOGIE!" **_she yelled catching Uoy'neg

Gen'you laughed.

Kyuubi turned her neck, a creaking noise made because of it.

_**"Don't laugh" **_she warned _**"Your next"**_

Gen'you gulped.

(Exam Classroom)

Minato couldn't help it. The urge was too overpowering. He burst out laughing.

Naruto still gave him the pleading eyes. Get him off! they seemed to say. He/she could actually pass off as a girl.

Minato had a sudden devilish grin. Edging round Sasuke, he whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto gasped "But he might ban me from ramen!"

Minato shrugged, "It's the only way to get out of your predicament" he said tauntingly.

Naruto thought furiously. His/her mind was made up quickly as Sasuke snuggled deeper into her/him.

"Okay!" Naruto said finally "But after the exam!"

Minato grinned the grin again.

He pried Sasuke off. Naruto turned back into Naruto.

(One hour later)

"Right," said Iruka wiping blood off his face. "Now the writing portion of the exam is done, lets do practical!"

"YES!" Kiba yelled. "Arff!" Akamaru(A/N: Just realised left these guys out a lot and I don't know what noise Akamaru makes. If the dogs name is wrong please tell me)

Hinato looked excited.

Sakura, Ino and a large group of fan girls were glaring at Naruto.

Sasuke was looking anywhere in the room except at Naruto.

"...(buzz buzz)..." went Shino, a couple of bugs flying about.

Naruto seemed more interested in the bugs, then anything. Hovering round Shino he tried catching them.

After one bit him out of annoyance he shrieked and retreated back to Minato who was keeping watch, not helping much to the nerves of the Genin hopefuls.

"We'll start by everyone lining up on this wall" he said gesturing at said wall "And you'll come indivdually into this room where you will perform the henge and clone jutsu"

Calling off random he started with Hinata, who walked with shaky steps into the examination room.

Several minutes later, she was congratulated, and she walked over to the far wall.

After that, people walked in and out some sitting in their seats, looking upset, others joined Hinata.

When it was Naruto's turn, Minato came with him.

"Naruto," said Iruka in a stern voice "I want you to henge into any one present, but do NOT use that jutsu of yours"

Naruto looked thoughtful, then his features brightened. Casting a quick glance in Minatos direction, he henge-ed into a perfect replica of the Fourth Hokage.

He henge-ed back and did the peace sign to his father, who returned it.

Feeling confident, he turned to Iruka and Mizuki "What's next?"

Mizuki answered him in a slow voice, "Make at least _three_ recognizable clones, and you pass."

"Hai!"

Doing the required seals, he forgot he had to only do the bunshin jutsu, and was supposed to use words.

He stayed silent, but mouthed the words 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu'.

In an instant the room was full with excited Naruto's. In unision and with the same hyperness they asked, "Well? Did I pass?"

Iruka said in an amazed voice, "You pass with flying colours!"

"WOOHOO!" Naruto shouted the clones disappearing in great puffs of smoke.

"I passed, I passed!" he sang dancing out of the room.

Before he walked out, Minato was stopped by Iruka.

"Do you have any idea how long Naruto has till he returns to his dangerous state?" Iruka asked in a husky whisper

Minato shook his head "I don't" he replied

"Come on, Tou-San!" a hyperactive blond called, before they could continue their conversation.

Minato gave a look to Iruka that said 'When I have the time I'll tell you more'

Iruka gave a small nod, smiling as he watched Naruto barge back in and drag Minato out by the hand.

"Your really slow, do you know that?" Naruto asked beaming up at Minato, "Are we really related, because I'm much faster than you!"

Minato was instantly intrigued. They were about six metres from the far wall.

"I'll give you a race," he told Naruto "First one to that wall, gets free lunch everyday for a week at Ichirakus Ramen, paid by the other person!"

"YOUR ON!" Naruto yelled punching the air.

"Three...Two... One!"

Naruto was instantly left behind. Minato was on the far wall, leaning behind a girl who was looking at him, hearts in her eyes.

Minato grinned, gave the peace sign and said, "Thanks for the Ramen, Naruto!"

Naruto looked at him a incredulous look on his face, "AND YOU COULD OF DONE THAT THE WHOLE TIME WE WERE CHASED BY FREAKS IN GREEN SPANDEX!!" Naruto screeched, at pitches thought impossible for boys to reach.

Minato replied in a quiet voice "Believe it or not.. I forgot"

Naruto sweatdropped, "I don't believe it. My dad has the memory of a goldfish"

"Hey! You try being dead for twelve years!"

"So that explains it..."

"Explains what?"

"The reason why you as if my mum gave birth to me when you were only ten!" here Naruto grinned wide, and by now he had reached the wall and was next to his dad.

For the next fifteen minutes people walked in and out of the room, with either a sad or happy look on there faces.

Iruka walked out of the room. "I have the results" he said, "And round about fifteen of the thirty that qualified made it through. Well done to those that passed, and I hope for next year, for those who didn't get through, you will pass. There is one last part of this test, that needs a pass or everything you've done up to now would have been for nothing. Onto the field!"

(Training field)

Naruto was bouncing up and down rapidly, getting faster and faster. It was his turn of shuriken throwing, after Sasuke had had his turn.

When Sasuke had finished he walked up to Iruka who gave him his score, and a head-band.

Iruka caught Naruto's stare and nodded.

Naruto walked forward eagerly. Fingering his shuriken, he looked at the targets he had to hit.

His vision seemed to focus on the targets, all on it's own. He was aware of a far away voice telling him he could forward a few metres, but he dismissed it.

_**"Line it up" **_a voice in his head said

_**"Take careful aim. Keep your hand steady" **_said another

_"Let loose only when you know it will hit where you want it to"_ said a final voice.

Listening to the advice, Naruto did the steps told to him, and threw his shuriken. He was given a disturbingly satisfying mental image, of screams and blood as his shuriken hit the targets.

For some reason, he could feel claws ripping into warm flesh, tearing with sharp teeth. Happiness, grim delight as he was covered in steaming chunks of gore and blood. Charging forward with a sword held high, hearing the satisfying _squellch _as it hit it's target, straight on.

So when the hand fell on his shoulder, he turned around with inhumane speed and lashed forward with invisible claws, effectively striking whoever had touched him. In a blurry image he saw he had drawn blood.

Lifting a finger, he caught a drop of it as it fell. He brought the finger to his lips, and shuddered as the metallic taste hit his tongue.

The man he had hit, grabbed his wrists and spoke to him. Naruto saw lips move, but no sound. Only the screaming, tearing and splattering.

One of his wrists was let go. He tried to ram his free hand into the offending persons windpipe. It was immediately caught, in the same hand as his other wrist.

He growled as the person spoke again. He struggled at the vice like grip.

A hand caught his chin, forcing him to look at the mute to him persons face. The lips kept on moving, he still heard nothing but his own fantasies.

_'But are they mine'_ a voice niggled in his head '_Everything was pefectly fine, what went wrong?' _He stopped struggling at the grip, and it loosened slightly.

He strained himself to hear what was said. He caught the word 'Naruto'.

'_What is that?'_ he thought futively _'I've heard it before but where?'_

Caught in confusion, he ripped away from the slack grip, and used his hands to support his head, which now felt like lead.

_'It's my name, isn't it? I just don't know anymore... Maybe I should just give up. Cease to exist...'_

The man tried to approach him. He backed away, a snarl on his lips. He hit something and distantly heard barking.

He looked around wildly. Only one person stood out clearer than the rest. _Sasuke._

Stumbling a bit as he began to run he launched himself at Sasuke. But before he hit, someone, or something coaught him round the waist.

He was brought kicking and screaming to the ground.

_'Kicking and screaming' _the voice tutted _'The only time you should be like that is when your not allowed anymore ramen. Or when your denied something by Tou-San, you know, the one you hit?'_

Naruto instantly slackened. The word brought back the memories of the past few days.

A grinning man, his exact copy in almost every single way. The happiness he felt as he saw his new sword. Being beaten at the race. Being cheered on in his exam. Being saved from utter humiliation, for a little bet.

_'Tou-san'_

He burst out crying, large sobs, that shook his body. His vision was still blurry, but that was from the tears.

He heard normally again, the leaves in the wind, birds, hushed murmurs. _Hearts beating_.

He chose to ignore the last sound. Somebody crouched down to his level. "Naruto-kun," the voice said in a gentle tone, "You passed"

Naruto cried even harder, choosing to do a sort of rugby tackle at the person who had said those words to him.

Minato was surprised when he fell backwards, knocked over by his son. He did, however, notice Naruto was back to normal. Frowning he brought a hand up to his stinging cheek. He winced. Although the cut was made by an ordinary nail, it was still quite sore.

Naruto felt the wince, aswell as hearing it. Sniffing and bringing up his head at the same time, he saw Minato rubbing his cheek. He dimly remembered the voice.

"Or when your denied something by Tou-San. You know, the one you hit," he said under his voice. Minato just about caught it. Naruto burrowed deeper into Minatos chest, curling up and falling asleep.

Minato smiled, Naruto was a great person for falling asleep in public.

(In a house, Namikaze compound)

Naruto rolled over and effectively fell out of bed. Groaning he stood up and looked out of a window. It was almost dark out. Something glinting caught his eye. His sword was resting on the side locker.

Picking it up he jumped out the window and ran towards the forest, to practice. He knew Minato would never have let him do it alone, and that sometimes became infuriating, when you were corrected for everything you did, including the way you used grammar.

(Forest)

Mizuki was planning his next move, when he heard the undergrowth move. Sneaking forward he grabbed whoever it was, and heard a light shriek of panic.

Dragging whoever he caught, he grinned. It was the demon brat. With nobody about, he could kill the boy, hide the body and say something had killed him or he had run off.

Naruto automatically kicked out, but seeing who it was grinned sheepishly, "Gomen, sensei. I didn't know it was you."

Mizuki reached into his kunai pocket, but noticed the headband on Narutos head. Seething he thought _'That excuse for a human being doesn't deserve to be part of Konoha. I'll be doing the village a favor, getting rid of the boy'_

He pulled out a kunai and stabbed hard and furiously into Naruto's arm.

Naruto screamed in pain. The kunai had bit deep in his arm. His father, Minato was at home. It seemed nobody could save him but...

_**"Aww, you poor little kit. Remember me? I know you've had fun, but mummy has to take over for now okay?"**_

"Okaa-san?" Naruto whispered "I'm sorry I forgot..."

"What was that, Demon Brat?" Mizuki laughed insanely "I don't give a fuck who your parents are, but I'll strike you down with your very own sword!"

Mizuki charged sword held high. Naruto caught the blade as it fell, his hand enveloped in a red chakra. The sword turned into the original design.

Naruto brought his head up, a wide grin on his face. His hair turned black with blood red tips. _**"You may not care about his father, but you should care who his mother is! KYUUBI'S BACK IN CONTROL!"**_

It was Mizukis turn to scream. He tried to turn and run, but burning chakra tendrils, tore into his akles, holding him in place.

The boy stood in frot of him, pondering him.

_**"You know" **_the voice said _**"I think I'll cover this blade in burning chakra, and shove it up your sorry excuse of an ass!"**_

Mizuki cowered, "I'm sorry!" he whimpered pathetically.

_**"Sorry just isn't good enough anymore..."**_ Naruto said advancing, while running his hands up the length of his sword.

_**"And anyway. I'm having to much fun to stop anytime soon!"**_ here he began cackling insanely.

(Namikaze Compound)

Minato felt the chakra immediately, _'Shit, shit shit!'_ he thought runnign up the stairs, three at a time, hoping without believing that Naruto was still in his bedroom.

Slamming open the dor, he was met with an empty bed, a gust of wind from the window, and a glow of chakra so bright, it seemed as if the sun was rising.

Launching himself from the window sill, he ran so fast, it wasn't surprising he was called Konohas Yellow Flash(A/N: Please correct me if I'm wrong).

He soon reached the source of light. At his arrival Naruto briefly looked his way, before carrying on with what he was doing.

The result of his work being a horrible splitting of muscles and gurgling sounds erupting. With a final ripping noise, Naruto was showered in blood, and he turned to slowly face Minato.

(Now for something Different: Naruto's point of view)

His screaming is like music to my ears. They think it's all Kyuubi, but they're wrong. I enjoy what I do.

My swords only halfway in. Now that won't do. I pushed the burning blade harder, enjoying his pained look, his gurgling sound as he choked on his own blood and the fire that was burning him inside out.

Dad arrived a couple of seconds ago. I haven't paid much attention to him. He should be so proud of me. I'm standing up for myself for once. I know Okaa-san is proud. She's cheering me on.

I'm amazed at this fact, but I can't believe that I'm thinking of what Genin Teams we're going to be in.

It disgusts me slightyly, to still have human ties. But I know I can't give up my dad, and although it makes Okaa-san furious she knows it too.

I'm just too attached. When the fool in front of me finally died a stood up and faced dad.

_**"Aren't you proud?"**_ I asked.

(Back to Normal)

Minato stared in surprise at the blood soaked boy.

_**"Aren't you proud?"**_ Naruto asked _**"I mean I am standing up for myself."**_

Minato never got to reply. The ANBU squad had arrived.

Naruto was pinned instantly, confusion on his contorted features, as he was pushed into the ground by sword point.

The red around him disappeared, and the black in his hair disappeared with it.

Minato sighed in relief, the change wasn't willing. He also noted the sword was once again bright, as if it was tied to Naruto's very soul.

Naruto looked oround, fear on his innocent face, tears in his round, round eyes. In a way he was aware of what was going on around him. In another, he had no idea.

Minato walked forward, signalling the ANBU to back off. They only seemed to notice him.

One stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-same, but we cannot allow you near the demon brat"

Minato stared at him coldly, "I know whether or not my _son_ is safe to approach or not. Now if you would kindly step aside, I would like to take him home before he catches a cold"

The ANBU, respectfully, obeyed as did the others. Minato picked up the trembling Naruto, and returned home as fast as possible.

Choosing a room that had two beds in it he lay Naruto down in one, and after placing the sword on a chair, rested on the other.

Closing his eyes, with his hands behind his heads, he tried to relax.

After awhile, he felt something snuggling up to him. It was Naruto. He looked scared at being detected, but Minato willingly moved over to make room. Naruto almost instantly fell asleep.

Minato shortly followed suit.

--

Longest chapter yet!! And only a day to do!!

(1) Please tell me what the japanese version of this jutsu is. PLEASE!

Naruto: I want my Gaara doll...

Authoress: You don't know what a Gaara doll is...

Naruto: Is a doll of my future lover!

Minato: No son of mine shall be gay! Ramen. And good reason too! Ramen.

Naruto: Mmmmmm Ramen... -drools-

Minato: I'm not cleaning that up! Ramen.

Authoress: Question. How did you know Gaara was a boy?

Minato: -shifty eyes- I Don't own his fan club! Ramen.

Authoress: I wish my country did Ramen.

Minato: I love the Ramen. Ramen

Authoress: Okay... Here are the votes. Ramen

Minato: Hey thats my random word! Ramen.

VOTES!!:

Naruto stays with Kyuubi: 4

Naruto goes with his new found father: 3

My version -secret version- : 2

New Version- Minato vs Kyuubi: fight for affection: 2

New Version Kyuubi and Minato Share: 3

VOTES!!:

Chapter preview: 1

No chapter Previews:

You can vote ONCE for every category, but if you want a Harem, then multiple choices!

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Tenten: 1 (for Harem)

Ayame: 1 (for Harem)

Hinata: 1 (for Harem)

Anko: 1 (for Harem)

Sakura: 0

Ino: 0

Temari: 0

FemHaku: 3 (one vote for a Harem)

Kyuubi: 2 (one vote for a Harem)

And for those who like it even though I said NO in my summary

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Gaara(personal favourite): 3 (plus my vote)

Sasuke/Infinite(Imagine going out with a sort of grandad)

Shikamaru:

Neji:

Itachi O.o: 1

Kisame: O.o

Zabuza: O.o


	8. Chapter 7

I'm really into this. If school didn't happen, I'd probably spend my life writing these stories. Does anyone know if the UK does Ramen. I've got it on my brain and it won't disappear. o.o

I forgot the preview so I'll put it here.

"I'm **not **going after that cat **anymore!**" Naruto screeched to the Hokage, eyes flashing. "If I do, I'll rip it apart limb by limb!"

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded, but instantly wished she hadn't.

"Keep out of this, _Pinky_!" Naruto hissed, one eye was purple, the other red. "I've had enough of shovelling gardens, walking dogs that think it's a good idea to rip me apart, and finding a cat that runs away because it's _fat _owner hugs it to death!" Naruto seethed at her and everyone in the room, putting stress on the word fat.

Minato put a warning hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto shrugged it off, not caring. Minato took to grabbing Naruto by the shoulders, and turning him around to face him.

He let go almost instantaneously. He didn't like Narutos mismatched eyes, that wanted death and destruction.

Minato walked over to the Hokage and whispered in his ear. The Hokage nodded.

"Okay," he finally said, "I'll give you this C ranked mission. You have to protect Tazuna, who hails from Wave country as he finishes work on a bridge."

At that moment Tazuna walked in, "What, I'm getting looked after by three kids and a blondie? I don't think so!" he said this while taking swigs out of his bottle.

His bottle as thrown out of his hand, as Naruto advanced and placed his hands on Tazunas neck.

"I don't mind if you say that about me. It's perfectly fine. But when you insult my teammates _and _my dad, the fourth Hokage," here he placed pressure on Tazuna till his eyes bulged "You suffer, in the most painful way possible, that you'll _beg_ to go to hell when I'm through with you. If you survive it..."

Naruto let go, wiping his trousers on his black ninja pants, as if he had just touched something disgusting.

Onto the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. BELIEVE IT!

Chapter 7

Naruto was shook awake. Squinting at the bright sun he saw in the corner of his eye, he was face to face with a beaming Minato.

"Wakey, wakey!" was shouted at him. He instantly jumped out of bed and stood to attention. He was met by laughing.

"It's not that urgent" chuckled Minato, "I was just wondering if you wanted to know your Genin Team or not."

Naruto relaxed and said,"My clothes are sticky.." Minato stiffened. Naruto hadn't changed out of his blood soaked clothes.

"It's okay," said Naruto, feeling Minatos discomfort.

"I knew what was happening, to a certain degree."

"Really. Like what?"

"Mizuki senseis eyeballs exploding!" Naruto shuddered, "And I don't want a sword point poked in my back side next time, thank you very much!"

Minato laughed again, before saying, "Remember your promise? After teams are decided you have to do your _speciality_ to Sarutobi. He won't know what hit him!"

(Meanwhile)

Sarutobi dropped his book. The cover said Icha Icha Paradise.

_'I hope my secret perverted ways wil not be my downfall today' _he thought for some reason.

(High street)

Naruto was bouncing about. " I bet your going to be my sensei!" he said excitedly, "It would be so cool if you are!"

Minato ruffled Naruto's hair, "I may or may not have tweaked a few strings"

Naruto started running backwards so he could face Minato as he walked. Evrey few seconds, women would stop and stare at Minato. Minato kept having bad mental images, of what would happen if a crazy fangirl got to him.

Naruto noticed and said, "Don't worry, Tou-San! I'll keep any rabid fangirls away! It worked for Sasuke it should work for you!"

Minato sighed in relief, "I almost forgot what fangirls were like, before your mother came along"

Naruto just grinned, "I'm going to be a genin! And Jounin!" He said the last bit in a whisper, so nobody but he and Minato could hear.

"Right you are," came the cheery reply, "And I haven't forgotten your lunch bet!"

Naruto groaned, "But you eat like me! I won't have money left after you do this to me! I should've known better than to goad Konohas Yello Flash into a race.." while Naruto grumbled, they finally stopped in front of the academy.

Minato suddenly hatched a plan "I'll tell Iruka not to announce what my name is when the teams are called. I'll come in wearing a mask, adn when I pull it off, the team will be shocked!"

Naruto punched the air, "YE!" he shouted

"YOSH!"

"Oops," Naruto went edging into the building. "See you in a minute Tou-San!"

(Classroom)

"Right!" Iruka announced. "We'll start the teams backwards. But since there's a new Jounin instructor this year, there are going to be, Teams 7, 8 10, 11 and 12"

Mutterings were heard as the names for team 12 and 11 were rattled off.

Two Jounin, one was Asuma, entered the room and took their teams.

"Okay" Iruka went, "In Team 10, taught by Kurenai, will be Hinata, Kiba and Shino"

The named went to sit by each other.

"Team 8 will be, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. They'll be taugt by Kakashi"

After grumblings, Ino went to stand by Shikamaru and Chouji. Surprisingly Kakashi cmae as Iruka was saying the members of Team 7.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. You will be with the new instructor this year."

As he finished talking a person appeared in the middle of the room, in front of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Yo!" he said, it was muffled because he was wearing a mask.

"Excuse me" Sakura said, "What's your name?"

The person, grabbed his mask and said, "Let this be your answer" he pulled the mask off in a flourish.

Sakura squeed, and Sasukes jaw had one of its rare drops.

"Minato Namikaze, at your service!"

"Yay!" Naruto jumped up and down, tackling his new sensei. Minato whispered in his ear, "Sarutobi has changed his mind about you being Jounin." Naruto face faulted, but instantly went hyper when the next words were said, "Instead, he's promoting you to ANBU!"

Naruto done a victory dance around the room, earning funny looks.

"Naruto!" Minato called out. Naruto looked his way, "Come with me to the Hokages Office!"

Sakura intervened, "What about us?"

"Get a lot of rest, and be ready for tomorrow. You'll be doing survival training! Oh, don't eat breakfast aswell. We don't want your pretty face in pain now, will we?"

"Stop being a flirt Tou-San!"

"I'm not, just saying!"

"Right!" here Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious! She's too young for me... I was thinking. Maybe Anko?"

Naruto's eye twitched. "You dare, and I don't talk to you ever again. I think Okaa-san left cake out anyway..."

"Joking, joking! Just don't mention _her_ here!"

"Why not?" Naruto asked suspiciously "I have every right to like my Okaa-san!"

"Well, not everyone knows your Okaa-san. Anyway, you still have to do my bet!"

"..."

Sasuke and Sakura watched the exchange with interest.

By now the other teams had left, after Kakashi had been shocked to see Minato, his visible eye widening.

"Come on!" Minato finally said, grabbing Narutos wrist and dragging him, "We have to show that jutsu to Sarutobi! Any bets he'll make it S ranked?" before he got his answer he was out the door, and was seen from the window running to the Hokages building.

Sakura went to ask Sasuke something, but he had already walked out of the door.

(Hokages Office)

There was a sudden knock on the door. Sarutobi, at the speed of light, hid his Icha Icha Paradise book in a secret apartment door.

"Come in!" he called. Minato and Naruto walked in. Naruto immediately went "I'm an ANBU! I'm an ANBU!"

"That you are," Sarutobi agreed. He had seen the efficency of Narutos, _work_ the previous night. "But why are you here?"

Naruto looked at Minato and Minato gave him a small nod.

"For this," Naruto declared "Sexy no Jutsu!"

He poofed into a beautiful blond, and pouted.

"Like what you see?" she purred to Sarutobi.

His very quick answer was a nosebleed so powerful, he was launched into the wall.

(Fifteen minutes later)

Sarutobi slowly sat up, rubbing his head

He saw Minato and Naruto (in his boy form) rolling about in fits of laughter.

"That's it!" Sarutobi shouted "You two, yes both of you are forbidden to eat ramen at Ichirakus or any other ramen store, for a week! And that jutsu is becoming immediately S ranked!"

Minato and Naruto face faulted, "NO RAMEN! FOR A WEEK!" Naruto was first to break the silence.

"YOSH!" (A/N Sorry like that too much. They're getting stalked D)

"CRAP!" Minato shouted

"LANGUAGE!" Sarutobi screeched.

"YOSH! MORE THAN ONE FLAME OF YOUTH, GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"RETREAT!" Naruto screamed "MAD STALKERS IN GREEN SPANDEX ON THE LOOSE!"

Hysteria broke out on the street. "It's not Gai? Is it?" someone asked in fear

"It's worse if its Lee!" said another.

Sarutobi turned to the window, adn when he turned back, Naruto and Minato had turned tail and ran.

(Later)

_'No ramen for a week, I couldn't survive!'_ Naruto thought, lying on a big tuft of heather in the forest. Minato was trying to get Sarutobi to change his mind about the ramen.

_**"What about that rabbit you promised, hmm?"**__i_

Naruto automatically sat up straight.

_'Rabbit...'_ he thought, licking his lips.

Biting his thumb, he slammed his hand onto the ground shouting "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (A/N: Summoning Jutsu I think. If not please tell)

A medium sized fox, silver in colour, with two tails, appeared on his shoulders. The fox seemed to regard one of it's tails, before the extra limb disappeared.

A rustling, seemed to catch it's attention. The fox launched powerfully, from Narutos shoulders and disappeared into the undergrowth.

It returned with a rabbit in its mouth. Naruto crouched down to the foxs level. It eyed him up before dropping the rabbit. Pushing the corpse with its nose towards Naruto it turned around and soon returned with another.

Naruto picked up the lifeless rabbit, and watched what the little fox did. It pushed it's nose into the stomach of the rabbit, and tore it with sharp teeth. It then began eating the innards of the rabbit.

Naruto followed suit, but used a kunai to rip, and his fingers, to gingerly pick up pieces of meat.

The fox, when it had finished eating, padded over to Naruto, licked off the excess blood and small chunks of meat from around Naruto's mouth, and snuggled into his chest.

Making sure the fox didn't lose it's balance, Naruto lay down on his back and fell asleep.

(Next Morning)

Minato found Narutos chakra signal easy, and the sight of a sleeping Naruto and a silver fox was what met him.

Reaching down to take the fox off it hissed and snapped at him.

Minato, after seeing a small hole in Naruto's thumb put two and two together.

"Kyuubi," he whispered. The fox glared at him, and pushed itself deeper into Naruto's chest.

Naruto's hand instinctively came up and rested itself on the fox's back.

The fox arched into it. Minato rubbed his head, before he went behind Naruto and went,

"YOSH!"(addicted to Lee and Gai shouting)

Naruto reacted in an instant, "KEEP THE FREAK IN SPANDEX AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted jumping up really quick.

Minato was found holding his gut, laughing his head off. The fox had jumped off Naruto's chest, and when Naruto was settled, had crawled up his back to settle on his shoulders.

"It was a joke, Naruto!" Minato said laughing still, "I did it to wake you up! It definitely worked!"

Naruto began to see the funny side of this joke, and was soon giggling along with Minato. The fox began lightly growling. Naruto looked at it surprised, before he dismissed it.

The fox looked surprised, as it disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Minato, between fits said, "We better hurry, before the real ones come!"

"I guess you're right," agreed Naruto nodding his head, and disappeared.

Minato looked surprised, but his surprise turned to horror when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"YONDAIME HOKAGE-SAMA! COME SHARE THE FLAMES OF YOUTH WITH ME AND LEE!"

(Two Days later)

"MInato-sensei!" Sakura groaned her voice fuzzy as she was using a walkie talkie, while chasing a cat, "This is our twelth D ranked mission this hour!"

"Don't complain" was the curt reply, "Anyway, Blond Hokage, closing in on the target."

"Survivor Uchiha, also becoming close"

"Fangirl, approaching"

"...(static)..."

"Red Fox. Answer"

"...The cat... must...SUFFER! (meooooooowwww!)"

"Stop the Red Fox!"

"Naruto, you IDIOT!"

"...Dobe"

"...(more static)..."

Minato sighed, and smacked his head with the palm of his hand. "What's the matter?" asked a voice at his shoulder. "I have the cat, there's nothing to worry about"

Minato turned around, and saw Naruto with a struggling cat. "Oh, you idiot!" Minato laughed, speaking into his walkie talkie, he told the others.

"Target recieved, Survivor Uchiha, Fangirl. Rendevous in Hokage Office!"

"Hai, Survivor Uchiha out"

"Hai, Fangirl out"

(Hokage's Office)

"Okay," said Sarutobi pacing, "We've got a new D-Ranked mission just in, Miss Amigetsu(Random Name) has lost her cat again.

"No!" Naruto slammed his hand on the Hokages desk.

Minato gave him a warning look, but he ignored it. Sakura gave a death glare.

"Naruto..." said the Hokage warningly.

"I'm **not **going after that cat **anymore!**" Naruto screeched to the Hokage, eyes flashing. "If I do, I'll rip it apart limb by limb!"

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded, but instantly wished she hadn't.

"Keep out of this, _Pinky_!" Naruto hissed, one eye was purple, the other red. "I've had enough of shovelling gardens, walking dogs that think it's a good idea to rip me apart, and finding a cat that runs away because it's _fat _owner hugs it to death!" Naruto seethed at her and everyone in the room, putting stress on the word fat.

Minato put a warning hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto shrugged it off, not caring. Minato took to grabbing Naruto by the shoulders, and turning him around to face him.

He let go almost instantaneously. He didn't like Narutos mismatched eyes, that wanted death and destruction.

Minato walked over to the Hokage and whispered in his ear. The Hokage nodded.

"Okay," he finally said, "I'll give you this C ranked mission. You have to protect Tazuna, who hails from Wave country as he finishes work on a bridge."

At that moment Tazuna walked in, "What, I'm getting looked after by three kids and a blondie? I don't think so!" he said this while taking swigs out of his bottle.

His bottle as thrown out of his hand, as Naruto advanced and placed his hands on Tazunas neck.

"I don't mind if you say that about me. It's perfectly fine. But when you insult my teammates _and _my dad, the fourth Hokage," here he placed pressure on Tazuna till his eyes bulged "You suffer, in the most painful way possible, that you'll _beg_ to go to hell when I'm through with you. If you survive it..."

Naruto let go, wiping his trousers on his black ninja pants, as if he had just touched something disgusting.

Minato helped Tazuna up. "Sorry about him. He's a bit... stranger than normal people"

"It's okay," came the hurried reply, "I didn't know you were the Yondaime"

"No, it's fine. My son was the one that was suffering the most, I'm actually glad he's learning teamwork. Especially after what happened yesterday..."

(Flashback)

_"I don't get why I'm the only one tied up!" Naruto shouted._

_Minato sweat dropped, "Well, mst people don't try to eat their team mates..."_

_Sakura and Sasuke were keeping as far away from Naruto as possible._

_Naruto looked downcast, "I told you it was accidental. Sasuke accidently cut me. You know what I'm like with blood!"_

_Minato suddenly looked at the situation in a different angle, "Gomen," he said to Naruto "I didn't know that was the case. BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED YOUR TEAM BETTER!"_

_"WHAT DID I DO WRONG!" Naruto yelled back, struggling against his bonds._

_"YOU RUSHED ME HEAD ON WITHOUT CARING WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TEAM MATES!"_

_"WELL I MIGHT OF BEATEN YOU IF-" here Naruto blushed_

_"If what...?" Minato prodded._

_"If Gen'you wasn't such a pervert. He kept on sending me mental images." here Naruto's blush deepened._

_"Mental images of...?" _

_Naruto gestured for Minato to come closer, before whispering in his ear. Minato blushed just as deep as Naruto did._

_In a low whisper he asked, "Can you send a link to me?"_

_Naruto looked incredulous before he shouted, "LIKE HELL I WILL PERVERT!"_

(End Flashback)

"Oops!" Minato laughed, "Went a bit to far back then!"

Tazuna just looked with wide eyes. "He tried _eating_ his team-mates?!"

"You got a problem with that?" Naruto asked walking up.

"N-no not at all!" was Tazuna's stuttered reply. But in a low whisper, he asked Minato what Naruto had told him the other day.

"Naruto was seeing naked women, in his mind, over and over" was the hushed reply.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Minato laughed again. Naruto looked at him weirdly, before saying, "Are we there yet?"

"... We haven't left the Hokages office"

"Exactly my point!" Naruto smiled "I really really reeeaaallly want to go!"

Sakura sweatdropped at the sudden change of mood in the room.

"Okay then," said Minato, ruffling Naruto's hair, "We'll go now"

"YE!!"

Everyone, except Minato winced at the loud noise Naruot produced,

_'At this rate,_' Sasuke thought, _'He's going to ruin the mission before it starts..._'

"YOSH!" Someone, who they didn't wish to meet shouted, "SO MANY TIMES I HAVE HEARD THE FLAMES OF YOUTH YET I CAN'T FIND THEM!"

Minaot backed off slowly, "Everyone, meet at the front gate of Konoha in five minutes, after you've packed. I need to talk to Mister Tazuna"

(Five Minutes Later)

Team 7 stood, with Tazuna, looking out of Konoha and the long strecth of land. Naruot felt something uncoil and coil in his stomach.

_'This doesn't feel as if it's going to be a blood free mission...'_

--

What is this feeling that Naruto has? Find out, when I can be bothered to write, I mean get round to having free time. -hehem-

Naruto: Ah my stomach! -Rolls around on floor-

Minato: There there...Ramen.

Authoress: Will you stop with the ramen? Ramen.

Minato: 0.0... I don't know why I even bother with this...Ramen.

Authoress: There! see? He's doing it again. Ramen... Never mind.

VOTES!!:

Naruto stays with Kyuubi: 5

Naruto goes with his new found father: 3

My version -secret version- : 2

New Version- Minato vs Kyuubi: fight for affection: 2

New Version Kyuubi and Minato Share: 6

VOTES!!:

Chapter preview: 1

No chapter Previews:

You can vote ONCE for every category, but if you want a Harem, then multiple choices!

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Tenten: 1 (for Harem)

Ayame: 1 (for Harem)

Hinata: 1 (for Harem)

Anko: 1 (for Harem)

Sakura: 0

Ino: 0

Temari: 0

FemHaku: 3 (one vote for a Harem)

Kyuubi: 3 (one vote for a Harem)

And for those who like it even though I said NO in my summary

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Gaara(personal favourite): 4 (plus my vote)

Sasuke/Infinite(Imagine going out with a sort of grandad) 1

Shikamaru:

Neji:

Itachi O.o: 2

Kisame: O.o

Zabuza: O.o

NEW VOTES!

Zabuza dies:

Zabuza Lives:


	9. Chapter 8

I can't stop thinking of Ramen! Does Britain do Ramen please tell me!

My friend came for a sleepover the other day and I kept saying Ramen after every sentence! She saw the funny side of it though...

For those that want to know, I couldn't decide the winning vote of whether Zabuza lived or died, but adding my vote I decided he and Haku should live. SumikaAmayaOblivion, rightfully asked if Haku should have a vote of life and death but then I suppoe with her being a possible partner of Naruto... I leave the rest unsaid

DISCLAIMER TOTALLY: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!! BELIEVE IT!

Chapter 8

Naruto got over his initial feeling almost instantly. He was jumping up and down, and running forward, just to run back again.

Tazuna looked astounded, "Has he always got this much stamina?" he asked Minato.

"Yes, unfortunately"

"I feel sorry for you."

"Please don't, it runs in the family." Minato smiled at Tazuna to reassure him.

Sasuke kept his head down, occasionally dodging a reaching arm that Sakura kept extending to him.

Sakura, only just realising Naruto's other changes, eventually stopped trying to catch Sasuke and instead stared at Naruto's back. A very _orange_ back. Naruto had changed clothes at his house.

A few minutes later, Naruto came upon a puddle. On the side of a very dusty, very warm summer road.

_**"Kit, that puddle has two mist nins hidden in it. Stay behind and dispatch them. They're going after you client."**_

_"Hai" _Naruto replied.

Minato gave the puddle a funny look, but saw Naruto slow down. Seeing his plan, he told the others to quicken the pace, or he'd put them through special training. He said this with a very evil grin, (A/N: Think Allen, D-Gray Man, Poker face).

Sakura squealed and ran away from the new evil that is Minato. Sasuke just made a 'hmmph' noise.

Minato turned to look at him, his neck making a '_creak'_ noise as he did so. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, before he noticed Minato. Backing off with his eyes wide he ran after Sakura.

Minato laughed and asked Tazuna how long it would take till they reached his house.

"At their pace," Tazuna chuckled, "I'd say round about five hours till we get to the lake, and another half hour from there."

Minato nodded.

(Five minutes later)

"Hey," Sasuke said, suddenly noticing the lack of our favourite hero, "Where's the dobe?"

Sakura frowned, "Now that-" she was cut off by a pained screaming. In the distance a fountain of blood shot up, not very far away.

Several seconds after that a head came flying and landed at Minato's feet.

Sakura screamed at impossible pitches and the bottle of sake Tazuna had held in his hand shattered. Thankfully it was empty.

Naruto instantly appeared, hair stained red, eyes looking for a new threat. Minato caught his attention, and pointed at the head.

Naruto stared at it, before saying, "Gomen, his head kind of fell off." Here he slipped his sword into it's sheath, with an inaudible _click_.

Minato tutted. Sasuke stared at the head, encrusted with blood and an expression of horror.

Sakura backed off slowly, trembling. Naruto saw this and looked up with sharp eyes, thinking someone was attacking. Seeing only Sakura, he waved.

Sakura fainted. Minato caught her as she fell.

"You know, I should take that sword off of you!" Minato scolded, "You might start an all out war!"

"It was okay," Naruot said gesturing at the head, "If you look at the head band, it's scratched. He's a missing nin. I probably did the Wave country a favor."

Minato, went to answer but Tazuna beat him to it, "Y-you just killed the Demon brothers of the mist! Without a single scratch!"

Minato gave him a look and said, "Tazuna, I don't think this is a C Rank mission. It is probably B Rank possibly A Rank. I'm sorry but my team can't handle it. We'll have to turn back"

Tazuna stood there gaping before he said, "You're right, but this is all we can afford! We need that bridge finished! A man called Gatou is controlling our country, taking all of our money! If the bridge can't be completed, then the people that live in Wave country will be living in misery for the rest of their lives!"

"I'm sorry" began Minato, "Bu-"

"_**Say another word Tou san, and I'll remove your tongue."**_

Minato looked at Naruto in a surprised way. The boy was trembling at the anticipatian of a fight.

_**"And anyway, the party's only about to begin!"**_

Here Naruto flipped, pushed himself from the groud, coming in perfect contact with a sword, that veered off into the air. Naruto landed back on his hands, span himself over and launched at the sword. Grabbing it by the hilt, he shoved it a good few feet thick into the ground.

When all this was accomplished, he stood on the sword, next to the hilt, using it as support.

_**"And to think that could've taken off all of your heads!"**_

The was a sudden rustle as a white rabbit burst from the bushes, followed by a loud stream of curses. Naruto raised an eyebrow, as Zabuza burst out of the bushes, picking of twigs and leaves as he did so.

"Lousy brat, ruining my entrance!" the tall man muttered.

Naruto watched, his head cocked to one side, still crouching on the blade. Zabuza caught his eye.

In an instant Zabuza disappeared, and reappeared as a foot that connected with Naruto's jaw.

With a crack, it came out of place. Naruto grinned madly as he flew through the air, the broken jaw making it look worse.Using a tree as a support, he grabbed his jaw, and forced it back into place.

_**"That all you got?" **_Naruto hissed, shooting forward and staying only several metres away. Sasuke almost darted forward, seeing the prospect of a fight, but Minato placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to see how well Naruto can fight," he said quietly, "But I'm sure you can fight later. I don't think this mission will end with killing just this person here."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and backed off. Naruto noted this, and called out to Minato,

_**"Tou san!"**_ Minato looked up towards Naruto, _**"Can I use my sword, if I promise not to cause an all out war?"**_

Minato nodded. Naruto gave a blood thirsty grin his way. The colour purple was bleeding into his eyes.

_**"Zabuza of the Mist!"**_ Naruto drawled,_** "Your reputation precedes you. Only a Genin yet you killed the other one hundred class mates, who were learning with you at the same time. Okaa san says she respects that, but since your a liabilty to my well being..."**_ here Naruto pulled out his sword with a harsh motion, the blade turning black, and disappeared.

_**"I'll have to exterminate you!"**_ Zabuza backed off from the voice that had hissed in his ear, whipping around, pulling his sword with him, showing strength, as he wrenched the sword from the ground as if it were stuck in only butter. He was met by clapping, _**"I guess what you lack in thinking power you make up in sheer power"**_ came the sarcastic reply, once again behind him.

_**"You know." **_Naruto said backing off from Zabuza as he swung his sword, frustrated, and Sakura shrieked. _**"I honestly don't know the best way to get rid of you. Oh wait, I know. Zabuza! Meet Gen'you!"**_

An inhuman screech, and cackling was his reply. His eyes rolled madly and someone shouted using Naruto's mouth

_"WOOHOO! Uoy'neg is finally getting some action!"_

_**"Don't forget me bastard. He called me not you!"**_

_"Whatever, I just can't wait to use Damshii Kapparau!(Soul Steal(er) Godsword that belonged to Shinigamis brother)"_

_**"Me first! I call dibs!"**_

And with that Naruto straightened, the look on his face terrifying, the sword in his hand had changed, it was shaking in his hand, as if it had a mind of it's own.

Zabuza backed off, from Naruto thoughts running through his head. Before the battle was taken to him, he swung his sword, where it lodged itself in the side of Naruto's stomach.

Sakura, who had woken up, immediately went down again.

Naruto placed his hand on it and smiled in a creepy way, a smile not suited to his face. He grabbed it suddenly, and ripped it out of his gut, effectively throwing Zabuza backwards. He raised his own sword and began approaching mercilessly.

Zabuza stood up to meet the challenge, but he went down, two senbon needles in his neck. A figure appeared beside him, lifting him up.

"Thank you," a voice carried out, a feminine tone to it, "I have been tracking Zabuza for weeks, as he has valuable information, that the mist must keep secret. Thank you again for stalling him.

Naruto's response was a light growl as his eyes went back to being their crystalline blue.

Haku gasped behind her(1) mask as she looked at Naruto's eyes. Never had she seen such a blue. Regaining her composure, she stood up with Zabuza across her shoulder, and she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto clenched his fists, staring at the spot they had been, before he slid his sword back into it's sheath.

Minato waved at him, the other hand supporting Sakura, "Well do-!" he began, with a cheery smile.

"He's not dead, and you know it," came the reply. "I'll carry Sakura if you w-" Naruto was cut off as he fell backwards, chakra exhaustion catching up with him. Minato, as fast as light, placed Sakura in Sasukes care and zipped forward, catching Naruto as he fell.

"Baka" he whispered as Naruto smiled softly, before closing his eyes.

Holding Naruto carefully, he said, "Come on Sasuke, Tazuna. We should pick up the pace in case someone else comes.

Sasuke nodded, holding Sakura away at arms length, but it didn't work. She still snuggled up into his chest. He shuddered before he stepped after Minato and Tazuna.

(With Zabuza)

"Damn, damn damn, that brat!" Zabuza raged, on the sofa he was lounged out on "How the hell did he know swords like that, how the hell did he hit me so hard?? He's nothing but a shorty!"

"Now, now," said Haku, placing a hand on Zabuza's knee, "You need to heal, if you don't, you can't get back on him,"

"I guess you're right," said Zabuza in a resigned voice, "Ok, we'll wait!"

A tutting voice came through the room, "And I thought that Zabuza, Bloody demon of the mist could do better than get beaten by kids. Maybe I should hire someone else, leave you to starve and die on the str-" the voice was cut off as a metallic clang told him, he had narrowly missed being hit by senbon needles.

"We'll kill the bridge builder, don't you worry Gatou sama" Haku said, "But it helps if you don''t insult us" the last bit was said through gritted teeth.

"Hmmph, just make sure you get it done!"

With that, Gatou walked off his heels making small clicking noises, that echoed around the house,

"I could kill him right now," Haku whispered out of the corner of her mouth, but Zabuza just shook his head

"That wouldn't work out. We wouldn't get paid and Gatou has personal body guards almost everywhere. And say we did kill him, we can't think to stop a-"

Zabuza was slapped hard across the cheek, raising a hand he looked in shock at Hakus face. Haku didn't look back.

"I'm going to get some herbs," Haku said quietly, "I don't know when I'll be back."

Zabuza just rolled over, and faintly heard a door open and close, before he sighed, _'Girls'_ he thought.

(Naruto and Gang. Tazuna House)

Naruto sat bolt up screaming, "BACK OFF!" His door was immediately broken down, Sasuke, Sakura and Minato all holding kunai's rushed in, eyes scanning.

"Naruto!" Minato said, "What happened?"

"SNAKES!" was his shouted answer, he was wildly flapping his hands around, his eyes unseeing, "_**STAY AWAY FROM MY KIT OROCHIMARU!"**_ Kyuubi was screaming aswell, seeing what Naruto was seeing.

Minato paled, "Naruto, what do you know of Orochimaru?" Naruto began whimpering at the name.

"Orochimaru," he whispered slowly. Minato took a step closer, "Orochimaru's after me and Sasuke. Chunin Exam. Kazekage..."

_**"HE CAN GO FUCK A POLE!"**_

Minato flinched at what was said, and herded Sasuke and Sakura out of the door.

When they were out of the room they pressed their ears to the door.

(Naruto Room)

Minato grabbed Naruto and shook him gentley, "Wake up," Minato said a little forcefully, above whispering, not normal speaking.

Naruto began scratching and biting. Minato held harder and almost shouted when he said, (A/N: Really sorry but I just have to do this!)

"YOSH! FIRES OF YOUTH!"

Naruto reacted instantly, disappearing and ending up on the ceiling, his chakra control perfect.

Minato laughed, as Naruto pin pointed the source of disturbance. Unfortunately for Minato, Naruto was in the perfect place to do a...

"NOOGIE!" Naruto screeched, tackling Minato from above.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Minato managed to say before he was screaming from laughter. Getting into position, he kicked Naruto into the door. Naruto placed his hands on it for support.

(Outside)

Sasuke and Sakura strained to hear what was said. They jumped when they heard the following;

"YOSH! FIRES OF YOUTH!"

Muffled laughing and

"NOOGIE!"

and

"NO! STAY AWAY!

After a thunk sound came from the door it made Sasuke grab the door handle a question on his lips. The last thing he saw was Naruto coming at him, surprise on his face, as Sasuke's lips met Naruto's.

Sakura simply screamed, and Minato who had poked his head round the corner said, "I expected Naruto's first kiss to be with a girl. Never mind"

(In the bedroom before this happened)

Naruto who was leaning against the door, suddenly lost his balance as the door opened. Minato darted forward to catch Naruto, but alas, it was too late. Naruto had had his first kiss.

Minato chuckled quietly to himself before he said, "I expected Naruto's first kiss to be with a girl. Never mind"

(Later that morning)

"Alright you lot!" Minato said, taking poses like a drill sergeant would, making his students sweat drop.

"Today will be the most gruelling, horrid day of your lives! For anyone who lives through it"

"Get on with it Tou San! What are we doing?"

"You will.." Dramatic drumroll "Be..." Sasuke and Sakura tried not to look excited. Naruto didn't bother to hide it, "Climbing trees!" Minato said the last bit with a smile, his eye following suit.

"NANI!" For miles around, birds scattered.

Martians who were about to invade Earth, mistook the cry for a war cry. They flew away as fast as possible.

Every self respecting mammals within five hundred mile radius took cover.

Haku looked up, hearing the startled shout. She sighed, she really was having no luck with finding the herbs she had sort of promised for Zabuza.

(Back with the gang)

"Okay," said Minato taking his fingers out of his ears, "Now that's over let me explain in an easier way. You'll be climbing trees. Without using your hands. INstead you will concentrate chakra in your feet a-"

"What now?" an upside down Naruto was swaying in the breeze, as he hung to a branch with his feet.

Minato, not knowing what to say said the first thing that came to his mind, "Occupy yourself"

Naruto had a thoughtful look before he 'hahaaed' to himself. Swinging himself onto the branch so he was sitting, he got into a meditating position, and immediately went slack.

Minato almost freaked when Naruto's chakra signal disappeared, but he decided it was normal, because Naruto was breathing, and a thin film of sweat was beginning to form on his brow.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

_**"Come on Naruto," **_Kyuubi goaded, the lack of -kun making her seem serious, _**"I know you can do bettter than that! Hit me hard and make me proud!"**_

Naruto blurred, Kyuubi wasn't expecting it. Naruto came up behind, and she swung out taking a chunk from his face. He poofed out of existence.

Kyuubi looked around warly, when she was hit in the back of the head by a foot, but she poofed away too.

The battlefield was empty, both in hiding. Then a kunai shot out and glanced against a rock,

"OWWIE!!" shrieked Naruto, turning back to boy form, "My toe! My toe!"

_**"You weren't hard to spot, after all. Rocks. Don't. Breathe" **_ here Kyuubi chuckled.

Gen'you and Uoy'neg were sharing a bag of popcorn while this was going on. Gen'you had to snatch at the popcorn. The wall had really taken a liking to his arm. Poor Gen'you.

(Tree climbing Exercise)

Sasuke grunted in annoyance, looking at Naruto as he fell on his backside for the umpteenth time. Sakura wasn't having much luck either. She was too busy staring at Sasuke.

Minato was reading a book, because he was sure Naruto wouldn't see what type it was. MInato had, after all stole it from the Third. _Icha Icha Paradise._

_'I have to admit,'_ Minato thought going through the book, _'Sensei is a really good writer, even though he is a pervert.'_

He was taken from his thoughts when Naruto gave a grunt and fell from the tree, twitching. Minato went to try wake the boy from the coma, but after glancing at the page in front of him, decided to leave it. At least till he had finished the book.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Glaring at the laughing Kyuubi, Naruto said, "Okay, this is where it gets personal!"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, _**"And what do you intend to do about it?"**_

Naruto smirked, "Green Spandex no jutsu! (A/N: I need to see a phyciatrist about this Gai and Lee thing)

"YOSH!" a man called out, "KYUUBI SAMA! THE FIRES OF YOUTH ARE BRIGHT IN YOU! LAUGH WITH ME! HOHO!"

The last thing anyone heard was a scream.

(Later)

"Got any fours?" Naruto asked Gen'you

_**"Go fish"**_

"Hey, I got what I wanted!"

_**"Lucky Bastard..."**_

_"My turn!"_

Before Uoy'neg could make his turn another voice rang out,

_**"KAI!"**_

"Wow," Naruto said glancing at a watch he got from nowhere, "It took her three hours to realise it was a genjutsu..." Here he sweat dropped before returning to the game.

A hand slammed down on his shoulder.

Naruto turned around slowly, a bored look on his face. It evaporated and was replaced with fear. Kyuubi opened her mouth to say something, when Naruto disappeared.

(Outside)

"Hey, Mister," said Haku with a worried voice, "Are you alive? Hey, Mister?"

Naruto shot up and his hand instinctively closed around Hakus throat. Looking at who he had caught, he said, "Your the person that took Zabuza away!"

Haku took advantage at his surprise and bounded backwards, "I'm sorry for disturbing you," she said turning.

"Wait," Naruto said, running forward and grabbing her wrist, "What ya looking for? I'll help! I'm actually feeling sorry for what I did to him... I tend to get carried away..."

Haku didn't know why she said it but she did, she just put her whole trust in this hyperactive blond.

"Well, you see here" she began explaining, "I need to find a certain herb, to get Zabuza Sama feeling better again." She told Naruto what it looked like in great detail, and imagine her surprise when he sniffed it out!

"Thank you..." she stumbled not knowing Naruto's name

"Naruto"

"Thank you, Naruto Kun"

"Just Naruto, and you are?"

"Haku,"

"Your welcome Haku chan!"

"How do you know I'm a girl??"

Naruto simply tapped his nose and said, "Everyone has a smell, you just got to learn how to use your nose. And trust your ears. You haven't got a deep enough voice to be a guy!" Naruto winked.

"Hey, dobe!" a voice rang out, "It's dinner time, Minato sensei says he doesn't want you missing another meal! And that we have to get to bed early!"

Sasuke arrived and saw Naruto with Haku,

"Well, well, well," Sasuke said, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

Haku sniggered when Naruto tapped his nose and said, "See you later, Haku _kun"_

(Later)

Naruto was at the table, seated between Minato and Sakura. For dinner there was (Favourite word!) Ramen and Onigiri, with side dishes of rice and sushi.

"Ramen!" Naruto and Minato said in unision, downing theire bowls as soon as they had them. Naruto was about to ask for seconds, when a sniffle interupted the eating.

"Inari!" said Tsunami surprised, "I thought you wanted dinner in your room!"

The boy named Inari ignored her and said, "You're very stuoid ninjas! Gatous gonna kill you all! You might aswell go home! We've suffered enough, all of us, me included! So stop being stupid and just give up!"

"You know _nothing_ of the word suffer, kid" Naruto hissed, standing up, "I've had enough suffering in my lifetime that a whole _village _ would have suffered less in a war! I've been tortured almost every year of my life, for something I couldn't control! I've been ripped apart, burnt, and practically had my eyeballs gouged out. Not to mention some things, that would make your ears bleed, just thinking aobut them. You ever want to complain about suffering, don't do it in front of me. You do, I'll make sure you have a whole differnet opnion on the word. A more painful one!"

With that Naruto's appetite was gone and he walked out of the room. Sakura was holding her stomach, Sasuke felt scared, as he was feeling the mass killer intent that Minato was giving off.

Inari was standing there, almost feeling as if he couldn't breathe. Naruto had sent him a truckload of killer intent without even looking.

He was well and truely pissed.

RamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamen

Yay! Finished. My chapter!

Minato: You need to see a therapist now!

Naruto: NO!

Minato: YES!

Naruto: NO!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Naruto & Minato: RUN AWAY!

Me: And now time for the votes while I unleash the horrors of the spandex on Minato and his son.

Minato: Curse you Norty!! RAMEN!

(1) Green Spandex no Jutsu is copy righted to me. Just kidding. You want to use it, have it. Just make sure you torture someone with it...

NOTE: IN THIS STORY HAKU IS FEMALE!

VOTES!!:

Naruto stays with Kyuubi: 5

Naruto goes with his new found father: 3

My version -secret version- : 2

New Version- Minato vs Kyuubi: fight for affection: 2

New Version Kyuubi and Minato Share: 8

VOTES!!:

Chapter preview: 2 (if you reach three I might try remember)

No chapter Previews:

You can vote ONCE for every category, but if you want a Harem, then multiple choices!

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Tenten: 2 (one vote for Harem)

Ayame: 1 (for Harem)

Hinata: 1 (for Harem)

Anko: 2 (one vote for Harem)

Sakura: 0

Ino: 0

Temari: 0

FemHaku: 3 (one vote for a Harem)

Kyuubi: 4 (one vote for a Harem)

And for those who like it even though I said NO in my summary

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Gaara(personal favourite): 4 (plus my vote)

Sasuke/Infinite(Imagine going out with a sort of grandad) 1

Shikamaru:

Neji:

Itachi O.o: 2

Kisame: O.o

Zabuza: O.o

VOTES SHALL BE STAYING FOR LONGER. SO IT IS WRITTEN SO SHALL IT BE DONE!! RAMEN!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine already, I can't believe it. I think somebody's drugged me.

Minato: Whistles innocently

Authoress: I knew it was you!

Minato: Prove it! Ramen

Authoress: ... On another note, I'll put my jutsus in english as I will probably make some up. Feel free to use them as you will.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! BELIEVE IT!!

Chapter 9

Naruto lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His bedroom door clicked open, and closed again as someone walked into the room.

"That was harsh, you know. I think he had to change trousers..."

"...Ewww. He deserved it though, you have to admit. The killer intent wasn't hidden that well."

Minato shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it's becuase of what you explained to him. How far did you lose your eyesight?"

"It took three weeks for my eyes to actually _grow_ back"

"..."

"Exactly, he had no right to complain. Anyway. Gatou's probably already dead"

"How?"

Naruto tried not to look guilty but his shifty eyes gave it away.

"What did you do?"

"Weeellll, since you didn't come up till bout five minutes ago and I was here for a full, twelve minutes and fourteen seconds, I went and occupied myself like you said."

"By doing...?"

"Making certain people explode, by spontaneous combustion"

"How the hell did you do that?!"

"Emmmm, it involved a certain type chakra... If that helps?"

Minato was shaking, looking fit to burst, "Where did you learn spontaneous combustion?"

"It kind of looks like you when you angry, but I elevated it to a degree and added chakra. Fat man went BOOM!" Naruto added the last bit for fun.

"Well I only came up to tell you you apologise to the boy, Inari"

"Over my dead body! If he can't stand up for himself, and thinks everyones going to fail, then he's just as great as trash!!"

"I still think you're being harsh Naruto.."

"I don't care! He's a brat, and he should learn that others suffering is always, in one way or another, worse than his!"

"Naruto!"

"I said I don't care!"

"Well I say you do!"

"Shut the hell up! You can't control what I want to care about or not! And anyway, I'm going to see a friend"

Minato was instanly suspicious, "A friend? Who's this friend of yours?"

"Keep your nose out of my life, I don't want you breathing down my nck for everything I do!" Naruto shouted and he stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

(Forest)

Haku was waiting for Naruto, she remebered what had happened the other day,

(Flashback)

_"See you later, Haku kun," Naruto whispered, sneaking a small scroll into her hands, before he said out of the corner of his mouth, "Read it as soon as you can, I'll explain the details at the meeting place," And with a mysterious, yet charming, smile Naruto hopped away._

_Later, Haku opened the scroll, Zabuza peering over her shoulder,_

_Dear Haku and Zabuza,_

_I know I may have caused some great injuries to some extent, and for that I am truely sorry. This letter I have written, will explain everything. First off, by tonight Gatou will be dead, and I expect one of you to come visit me just after the sun goes down. I will have your pay and everthing, and I was hoping to extend an option of you two coming back to live in Konoha with me and my father, the fourth Hokage._

_You will be able to sign up as Leaf Ninja's and all your records will be wiped. One crucial aspect of this is, that I need you to put on a good fight at the bridge, and if you can, don't cause any life threatening injuries to me or my team. As you probably noticed in our last fight, I tend to lose control at anything hostile that is a threat to me and my team._

_A man looking like Gatou will appear, but it will be my Kage Bunshin in a henge. He will be leading a party of mercenaries, I was hoping that Zabuza and I could have our fun with. After that, when the bridge is finished and me and my team have left Wave Country, I will wait for you exactly seven miles south of Konoha. You will then, if you have decided, give me your options;_

_Live as missing nins for the rest of your lives or_

_Come and live with me and my father. You don't have to worry about being attacked after entering the village, for you will be escorted by me to the Namikaze compound._

_I hope you decide to come, for I was wishing I could be taught some tricks with Zabuza about swords. Between you and me, I suck. Some of my other 'friends' help me fight._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Zabuza read and re-read the letter a few times, before giving a grin to Haku, "How bout it?" he said, "I've seen you stare off into space. I bet you like the boy. Wanna go?"_

_Haku was staring at the letter, "Clouds really do have silver linings," she muttered._

_"Well? You wanna go or not?"_

_"Yes!" came the strong but quiet surprise._

_"Good, I coldn't have left without you!"_

(End Flashback)

Haku sighed, and a voice said, "Hey, Haku chan! What's up?"

Haku jumped, the boy was loud, but had the stealth and was as agile as an ANBU.

"We read your letter, Naruto k-" the -kun was stopped, by fingers pressed to her lips. A grinning Naruto met her, "No kuns okay?" he asked

Haku nodded, she didn't know what was keeping her blushing like a beetroot, but Naruto finally removed his fingers.

"Well?" Naruto asked, cocking his head, "Made up your decision now, or do I have to ask later?"

"We have decided to come with you, Naruto!"

"Okay, I was hoping you would, so meet me at the place I set, sevcen miles south of Konoha, don't look for me, I'll find you. Oh and by the way, 'Gatou' will send you to attack the bridge builders, tomorrow afternoon. I won't be there to start of with, because he squealed before he splattered. Two chunin level ninjas are gonna attack Tazuna's daughter and grandson, and as much as I hate the brat, part of the missoin is to help him so," here Naruto took a deep breath and smiled again, "I've got to look after them! Got to go! The only way to make me sleep in is chakra exhaustion, so I have to use a lot of it up!"

Haku looked thoughtful for a while then said, "Why don't we spar then?"

Naruto seemed to ponder the situation, befor esaying, "Mmkay!"

Haku got into a style and said, "I will only use taijutsu, as I will have to fight tommorow"

Naruto nodded, "I will use as many ninjutsus as I can!" he declared, before getting into his own, customized style. The Fox of Hell Ultimate style. It was what Kyuubi was teaching him before he used the dreaded jutsu.

Haku raised an eyebrow and said, "Never have I seen that style before!"

Naruto blurred out of existence, and came up behind her, "It combines powerful attacks with sheer speed, that the enemy can't keep up with. I customized it."

Haku jumped away from Naruto quickly and looked astounded, "How on earth did you do that? Power needs to be taken slowly, or it won' hit as hard, and with speed it's the same thing!"

Naruto tapped his nose, "And I'm only using the basics at the moment," Haku dropped her jaw, going over what was said, before a voice interupted her,

"Better move quickly or I'll get you!" Naruto was grinning at her before e put his hands in a seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A dozen Naruto's appeared, but were quickly dispatched by senbon needles. Naruto grinned wider, "Let me use something that takes up a _lot _of chakra. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He bit his thumb, and in a flourish slammed it onto the ground.

In an instance, a gigantic fox, the size of a house appeared. _Fusashi is large, but he doesn't direct his attacks that well. His weak spot isn't protected that well. The perfect thing to summon. It eats chakra, the longer it stays, and will not hurt Haku. Not seriously anyway._

He waved at Haku and said, "Have fun with Fushashi! He hasn't been out in years, so he may be cranky! And you," he aimed this last bit at the fox, "Don't hurt her, or mark my words you won't be fit to summon for a thousand years!"

Fusashi nodded, "Anything you say, kit of Kyuubi-hime"

"Thought you'd say that."

"Permission to use yours and Kyuubi-himes chakra?"

"Granted,"

_**"Granted"**_

"Arigatou"

With this Fusashi turned to Haku and growled, "I will go easy on you, mortal, and tell you my weak spot. If you manage to hit me behind my left ear, then you win."

Haku just stared at the large fox, "..."

Naruto smiled at the pair and shouted, "HAJIME!"

Haku jumped back, and began reaching in her back pocket for senbon needles and kunai. But the bag itself wasn't there.

Naruto was leaning against a tree throwing up and catching a small bag, that clinked every time it hit his hand. Haku glared at him, and asked, "When?"

"A ninja never reveals his secrets. But to answer it for your sake, I moved faster than the eye can see." and with that he stuck out his tongue and slid down the trunk of the tree, breathing slowly in and out, so not to panic or his chakra will dispense quicker.

Haku eyed the fox that was slowly lumbering towards her, and decided against it. She went for Naruto, trying to break his concentration on the fox. She held no such luck.

Naruto retaliated by dodging and shouting, "Earth Style Jutsu: Multiple Slice!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, three sharp chunks of earth formed into swords, and aimed themselves at Haku.

She fluidly moved, slipping past them, and making a grab for her pouch caught it. Naruto let her have it, secreting her a smile as he waved, and disappeared. Haku's eyes widened as she realised why. She just about got missed by a giant paw, and a jaw was snapping at her hair.

She flipped away from the snapping jaws, and took refuge in a nearby tree. She slid out four senbon needles, and slipped them up her sleeve, before she faced the large fox again.

She jumped towards it, using the tree to get her further. She threw three if the senbon needles at the beast's eye, think it might take more than one to take it down, which it blocked with a paw, and it cried out in pain as it's paw went numb.

Using this as a distraction, she changed direction, and came up from the right of Fusashi. He wasn't expecting, taking a wild swing to his left instead.

Haku gracefully landed on the top of Fusashis head, who in turn started shaking his head madly.

"Dark Style Jutsu: Closure of Shadows!"

As she tried to hang on, a dark bubble began appearing around her, cutting off her air supply, and making everything pitch black.

Fumbling forward, she felt a patch that didn't have the texture of fur. Sliding out one of her senbon needles she stabbed it in hard and deep.

A howling reached her ears, as light and oxygen came back to her world. She fell backwards, and lightly felt the Summon poof into smoke. Naruto caught her.

"Best get you home," he said with a wink and tired smile,

"Wait," Haku said, "How come nobody heard the fighting or saw that fox?"

Naruto simply said, "Fairly low genjutsu."

Haku nodded, before she breathed depply and swung herself out of Naruto's arms. Standing on her own two feet she said, "I will see you tomorrow, Naruto. And I can walk back perfectly fine on myself"

With that she turned around, and promptly fainted. Naruto chuckled at her and once again caught her.

Spinning on his heel he shot of into the woods, towards the house he sensed Zabuza's chakra in.

(While this was happening)

Shortly after Naruto had slammed the door, Minato had called Sakura and Sasuke up.

"There's something you need to know about Naruto," he began, "First off, he is extremely dangerous"

Sakura gasped and Sasuke tried to look uninterested. Minato sighed at them and summed everything up quickly.

"Basic fact of Naruto. If his hair is black, stay_ well_ away from him, and don't get piss him off if you don't get away fast enough. Ther are less painful and faster ways of suicide. "Blond hair, he is perfectly safe, if a little on the powerful side, yet he keeps it reined in."

Sakura nodded slowly and Sasuke, reluctantly agreed aswell.

"Good." Minato's head shot up. A large chakra burst, shot through the room, leaving Sakura and Sasuke out of breath.

Launching out of the window he shouted, "Stay inside tonight and go to bed early! Sleep well!"

Minato was dumbstruck. The fox was as big as a house. And nobody seemed to notice it. Nat even the small animals that were running about. Then it clicked. Naruto had used a simple genjutsu to keep prying eyes away. But Minato wasn't fooled, because he was Hokage level. Genjutsus this level didn't affect him.

The battle was intense, and the boy (he asumed it was a boy) had fainted after getting trapped in a bubble, and doing something to make the fox disappear. Naruto was smiling through the whole thing and Minato realised, that although Naruto made his chakra purposely run out, he had still thought the fight was little more than playing.

Minato shook his head, waiting for Naruto to return.

"Well," a voice said in his ear, "Did you enjoy watching that fight?"

Minato turned and came face to face with Naruto. Answering truthfully he said, "You didn't think that fight was much, did you? It ws more like playing."

"True," Naruto swayed, "But it did it's purpose" and with that he closed his eyes, and fell asleep standing up.

Minato sighed, bundled the boy under his arm, and set back for Tazuna's house.

(Next Morning)

Naruto's ungodly snores rang through the house. Everybody had woken up before him, and had eaten breakfast.

Early morning had gone by with hardly any interesting things. A man, had the beating of a life time, when he had gone for Sakura's purse and had ended up grabbing her ass by accident.

Other than that, Team 7 had decided to leave Naruto sleeping, as he had come back looking battered. They were currently looking after Tazuna on the bridge.

(Later)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, as he heard the screams. Slowly sitting up he breathed in and out, before getting out of bed. Walking to the door, he opened it and walked into the corridor.

Two ninja, Chunin level, were brandishing swords at the frightned Tsunami and Inari. Walking uo to them smiling, the grin matching his bright orange suit he said, "Want to know how to use a sword properly?"

The first ninja sniggered and said, "Why don't you stand still, make our job easier."

"And why I don't I tell you to shove that answer up where the light don't shine!" Naruto replied, the bright smile still on his features. The ninja that had answered snarled and took a step forward saying, "You insolent little brat! I dare you to say that again" Before he was sprayed in the blood of his comrade.

The smile never left Naruto's face as he advanced, oblvious to the mans screams of mercy. Within seconds he was finished. Naruto didn't have a drop of red on him. Waving at the stunned Tsunami and Inari he said, "I don't think Gatou can beat me!"

Inari just looked shocked, almost throwing up, barely keeping it in. With another cheery wave, Naruto sprang off, towards the bridge.

(Bridge)

Sasuke gasped, as he was once again hit by a senbon needle, the sharp pain making him spring around. Faintly he heard Sakura scream again, as he was hit, again. Sasuke slowly lost conciousness

Minato was distractedly fighting Zabuza, sure he had heard screaming in the distance. Frowning, he dodged a hit meant to crush his skull and whipped ot with a kunai at Zabuza, who in turn parried and suddenly smirked.

Zabuza let his arm fall limp, and he gave a hand signal to Haku, who dropped the ice mirror cage she had been attacking Sasuke with and walked up to him.

Minato turned around, as he heard metal clnk against other metal. There was a whole, crowd of Chunin possibly Jounin level men there. Led by a stumpy fat man.

That was when Naruto came onto the scene, laughing loudly, in hysterics. "YO!" he shouted, tears streaming down his face, "You never would have guessed I could grow that fat did you?" he asked pointing at Gatou, who waved at him, and puffed into a Kage Bunshin, who, in turn blew raspberries at the crowd behind him, and disappeared out of existence.

Naruto was suddenly serious as he walked up to Zabuza, and said, "There's exactly two hundred and one mercenaries. First to one hundred gets the last?"

"Then prepare to lose!" Zabuza replied boldly swinging his sword round in a comfortable manner. Naruto grinned at his enthusiasm and quickly appeared in the middle of the crowd. "Let's start then!" he yelled, pulling his sword out and quickly disembowelling the poor soul that happened to be standing next to him.

Zabuza dived in aswell. Naruto soon forgot his sword, and slid it in it's sheath. He opted to let his demonic other half come out, and proceded to rip and tear anything that came his way.

Five minutes later he shouted at Zabuza, his voice little more than a growl, "_**How many you killed so far?"**_

"One hundred! What bout you?"

"_**Same!"**_

"Well, I say you deserve the last one! What with killing Gatou and all!"

"_**Thanks**_" Naruto said in such a voice it made the others back shiver. Stalking forward, he faced a cowering man who had decided to hide himself in the dead bodies.

Picking him up with one hand, slick with blood, he got the other one a dug a nail into the mans eyelid, _**"Pop goes the weasel,"**_ he muttered in a sinister voice, as the eyeball came out accompanied by the mans screams.

Naruto then proceded to pin the man down, with kage bunshins. Pulling out a kunai, he began to saw the unfortunates souls limbs of slowly. He started at the elbow of his right arm.

Sakura threw up, and screeched again, and it woke Sasuke up, his eyes were blood red. The sharingan. Looking at Naruto he had to close his eyes. The chakra surrounding Naruto was too bright.

Naruto was grinning, as he stabbed the kunai deep in the mans shoulder blade, to get rid of the rest of the arm. The man began crying and screaming louder. Naruto, getting frustrated, grabbed the mans tongue as he screamed and shoved the kunai down the mans throat. A gurgling noise was heard, and Naruto pulled the tongue out sharply. A gush of blood followed it.

Sakura was now on her knees, still retching, nothing in her stomach left to come out. Minato had crouched next to her, patting her back, watching with sick interest.

Sasuke had crawled his way over, covered in blood. Naruto saw him out of the corner of his eye. Thinking he had been hurt, Naruto began attacking the man more viciously, obviously blaming the non existent wounds on the man, relentlessly.

A minute later, he looked confused, covered in blood, before it clicked. The man had choked on his own blood. The skin was pale, the face unrecognisably, little more than a blob of fleshy something.

Minato approached Naruto, who in turn, turned and said,_** "That was fun. Can I do it some other time?"**_

His answer was a swift chop to the neck. Naruto went down like a log. Minato sighed and said aloud, "What do you get yourself into?"

Sasuke stood up, finally taking in what had happened, "What the hell?" he shouted, not having seen this much blood since the Uchiha massacre, and even this was on a larger scale than that.

Sakura threw up again, and Tazuna was on his backside, looking around dumbly. Zabuza and Haku had made a swift escape.

Minato sccoped up Naruto and said to Tazuna, "So what were you going to call this life saving bridge?"

"Well considering what just happened, I think the Great Uzumaki Bridge, in favour of your son,"

Minato nodded and said, "I'll put Naruto in the house, and we'll stay till the bridge is finished. See you soon, and Sakura if you wish to change, come with me"

Sakura stood up shaky like and nodded, taking small steps towards Minato. Sasuke helped up Tazuna and said, "Well, I guess it's just me looking after you for now. Get this bridge done quick! So I can go home!"

Tazuna nodded, and shouted at his work mates, who had retreated to one side of the bridge. They answered and began picking up building equipment and set to work.

RamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamen

Authoress: I have finished it! I reckon Naruto was a bit gory... It was awesome! Please tell me what you think so far, and if I need to improve anything At all. Please tell me. As i said at the beginning, I have made up jutsus in english. Feel free to use them if you wish, just give me a notice.

Naruto: I need a VERY long VERY warm bath, and a LOT of cleaning stuff! Red doesn't come out of orange that well and it's sticky...

Minato: It's your own fault...

Naruto: ... Heres Norty with the votes...

VOTES!!:

Naruto stays with Kyuubi: 6

Naruto goes with his new found father: 3

My version -secret version- : 2

New Version- Minato vs Kyuubi: fight for affection: 2

New Version Kyuubi and Minato Share: 9

VOTES!!:

Chapter preview: 2 (if you reach three I might try remember)

No chapter Previews:

You can vote ONCE for every category, but if you want a Harem, then multiple choices!

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Tenten: 2 (one vote for Harem)

Ayame: 1 (for Harem)

Hinata: 1 (for Harem)

Anko: 2 (one vote for Harem)

Sakura: 0

Ino: 0

Temari: 0

FemHaku: 3 (one vote for a Harem)

Kyuubi: 5 (one vote for a Harem)

And for those who like it even though I said NO in my summary

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Sasuke/Infinite(Imagine going out with a sort of grandad) 2

Shikamaru:

Neji:

Itachi O.o: 2

Kisame: O.o

Zabuza: O.o

ORIGINALLY HAD SAKURA LIVE DIE SITUATION BUT IT SEEMED TO HARSH AFTER I HAD READ A REVIEW FOR IT

VOTES SHALL BE STAYING FOR LONGER. SO IT IS WRITTEN SO SHALL IT BE DONE!! RAMEN!

I might make it a story, where Gaara likes Naruto anyway, so I'll be taking his name off the list. I have a good idea about how to make it work. Don't worry though about other pairs. With enough votes, he'll still get other pairings or pairing.

Chapter 10 Preview:

"CHUNIN EXAM??" Naruto screeched excitedly , bouncing about the room. It had been just over a week, and Zabuza and Haku had been living with them, after being given respectful ANBU jobs.

Sakura gave him a glare, and Sasuke done his flick of the hair, which totally diverted Sakura's attention.

Minato nodded with grin, "I've already got the slips, but it's a whole team contribution. Every one of you needs to enter, or the others can't. So think about it carefully."

"Can I have mine now?" Naruto asked pooping up all over the place, Sasuke and Sakura nodding their agreement.

"Of course" Minato replied, handing out the forms, "Read them, and if you show up, your in!"

Naruto just smiled widely and ran out of the room. Sakura asked Sasuke out for lunch, but he bluntly refused. Minato sighed, _'Everythings back to normal_' he thought happily, as Sasuke walked out of the building, Sakura close behind.

(Later that day)

Naruto was walking past the front gate, for some lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, when he saw the third Hokage, talking to a man in white and blue robes.

Walking up cheerfully he said, "Hey, Ji-san. Want some lunch with me?" Sarutobi looked down, and said in reply, "I'm here with the Kazekage of Suna at the moment. Maybe later,"

"But then it won't be lunch," Naruto pouted, Sarutobi smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. A small cough interupted him.

The Kazekage spoke, in a authorative voice, "I believe, Sandaime-Sama, you were about to give me a tour?"

Naruto stiffened at the voice, Kyuubi screaming bloody murder in his mind. Turning to face the Kazekage, he let Kyuubi take brief control, _**"You snake bastard. Go fuck yourself on a pole and die. Come anywhere near my kit again, and you'll find yourself with the Shinigami, and my friends, in a place called Hell!"**_

With that Naruto turned on his heel and walked off, stepping as if he really were a fox, his hair, a shade of dirty blond.

Sarutobi went to call him back, and punish him, but the Kazekage spoke again, "I'll pretend that didn't just happen. Now, as you were saying...?"

"Ah yes," Sarutobi began speaking again. The Kazekage looked over his shoulder at the retreating boy's back._ 'Definitely worth my time to experiment with. He could always keep my Uchiha company. If he see's things my way..'_


	11. Chapter 10

And again! I might not be able to carry on with my Bleach story. I just can't find the motivation for it..

/watch?vrT3dX0FX5YE&playnext5&playnextfromQL Most favourite song ever! (After the Naruto openings. All 12 of them)

Chapter 10

Naruto was almost fast asleep on his feet. He was faking it though, but only he knew that. And maybe Minato. He was stumbling, making small grunts whenever he 'accidently' fell asleep and jogged after tripping over something.

Minato finally said, "Why don't you have a rest here Naruto, and we'll carry on. It's only another seven miles or so to Konoha. Just look out for landmarks and you'll find your way I'm sure" he sent a look to his team that made them not complain.

Naruto began to moan, but Minato shushed him. As the other two walked on he whispered, "I know you plan to bring those two missing nins home. Wish you'd told me before I had to figure it out. And had enough time to say no!" he chuckled at the last bit and said more seriously, "Get home safe and don't be too late. I need to tell you something big before lunch"

Naruto nodded and slouched against a tree, whistling a tune to pass the time by.

Five minutes later, a crashing and cursing was heard, along with a scolding. Zabuza fell in front of Naruto head first, and Haku landed gracefully to his side.

"You should have tested the branch!" she told him, as a thick tree branch fell from the sky, and hit Zabuza as he got up.

"Just becuase it's big doesn't make it sturdy..." Haku trailed off, noticing Naruto for the first time, who was just sitting there with slightly raised eyebrows.

"I do have to admit that was some...entrance." he finally said, "Definitely did not see that coming."

Zabuza jumped to his feet, an accusing look on his face, "You did it! I'm sure you sabotaged the tree!" he yelled, causing several birds to fly in fright.

"Zabuza!" Haku scolded again, "Don't accuse Naruto for your own stupidity!"

"But I'm suuuurree he did it!" Zabuza whined at her, "You know what he's like!"

Haku went to tell him off again she was silenced by Naruto, "It's ok Haku. He's right. I did sabotage the tree. And I wasn't disappointed!"

"See!" Zabuza yelled again, "It was him! Blame him for my stupidity, not me!" he suddenly frowned, "Hey!" he said turning on Haku, just to see her running away with Naruto, "I AM NOT STUPID!"

Naruto sniggered as he dragged Haku along with him, "My team should be about three miles ahead of us. We'll be perfectly fine. Unless Zabuza keeps on making as much noise as he is at the moment," Naruto chose this moment to snort.

Haku giggled at it, and Zabuza rugby tackled Naruto from behind, "Take this shorty!" he shouted down Naruto's ear, while trying to furiously hit him.

Naruto kicked Zabuza off and quickly got to his feet, automatically getting into his stance. Zabuza looked at him uncertainly before, turning his back on Naruto and said, "Carry on. I'll catch up. I know when I'm beat. Even if it is a big blow to my pride," he said the last bit through gritted teeth and a strained voice.

Naruto shrugged, relaxed and walked off calling "Suit yourself," Over his shoulder. Haku looked between Naruto and Zabuza, before she made up her mind.

"I'll give him ten minutes," Naruto said confidently to her, "Before he comes back over,"

"What makes you think that?" Haku asked puzzled

"Gut Instinct"

(10 minutes later)

Zabuza walked quickly, and settled into a slow pace when he was next to Haku, before asking, "How long will it take to get to Konoha?"

"We're here," came the short reply.

Zabuza looked up and saw the towering gates of Konoha, "When...?" he said spluttering,

Naruto grinned at him and tapped his nose, "With magic," Standing next to him was Minato and the rest of Team 7.

They looked (except Minato) shocked, and Sasuke even pulled out a kunai, before Naruto grabbed his wrist and twisted sharp.

"Next time, I'll break it," he said pleasantly without even looking and healing it at the same time.

Sasuke glared at him, and Naruto flipped him with a smile and said, "Do that again and you'll lose your eyes,"

"Naruto!" Minato scolded, "Apologise! At once! And explain why these two are here!"

"Okay," Naruto said rolling his eyes, "Sorry Sasuke teme and and I would like to introduce you to Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza you know, Haku AKA Hunter is a girl. They will be staying with me and tou-san," the 'Haku is a girl' bit he aimed at Sasuke, who blushed before looking away.

Minato sighed and said, "Come on Team. Let Naruto and his new 'friends' talk and all that lot. And anywa, we have to report to the Hokage,"

Sakura, who had frozen at the sight of Zabuza defrosted, and clung to Sasuke's arm, jabbering about some thing or the other, while Minato walked off, whistling, leaning his head on his hands.

Naruto turned to Zabuza and Haku and said simply, "Kill no one in Konoha, unless they threaten your life. If anyone tries to harm you in anyway while I'm there I'll personally tear them apart from the inside out."

Haku and Zabuza blinked at the viscious tone in Narutos voice, and again in a stupid motion as he said in a suddenly cheerful voice, "I'll walk you to the compound, then I have some work to do!"

Haku raised an eyebrow, and Zabuza snorted.

(Namikaze Compound)

"So this is mine and tou-sans house, you can choose whichever one you want 'cept this one!" Naruto stated, before walking into the house he mentioned and slammed the door.

Zabuza shrugged at Haku, and they walked over to a house, to see what they thought of it.

Neither noticed a black blur of a shadow jump from the back of Naruto's house.

(Hokage Office)

Minato opened his mouth to tell Sarutobi where Naruto was, when, with a whirlwind, he was standing in the middle of the room, looking troubled.

"What happened?" Minato said, reacting first. Naruto grabbed his stomach and lurched forward.

"I t-think I w-went to fast t-then" Naruto groaned, heaving. Sakura squealed and back pedalled quickly from Naruto.

Minato rushed him out of the room, and the sound of retching was heard. Several minutes later, Naruto came bounding into the room as if nothing had gone wrong. Minato was close behind.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, and Team 7 stood to immediate attention. Minato told him everything, including the missing nins staying under his care, and Naruto's changes. He also told him the mission being A Ranked.

Sarutobi sighed before saying, "Were you going to tell them, or shall I?" Minato inclined that the Hokage could do whatever it was they were talking about.

"Okay, I would like to tell you I will be warning you. For the next two weeks, foreign ninja, most Genin, will be arriving. I'm sure your sensei shall tell you why when he sees fit,"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke nodded, and Naruto asked, "Can I go now?" When the Hokage nodded, he shot out the window, almost tripping as he did so.

Sakura looked on in facsination, not ever seeing a Genin run that fast, "How did he-" she was cut off by a hand crossing her mouth. She turned to face Minato who said, "Better not ask. He doesn't even tell _me_ everything" Sakura nodded again. Sasuke looked on with an emotionless face.

(Later)

Naruto was in his ANBU attire, talking silently with Kyuubi, having cut off Gen'you and Uoy'neg.

'So how many other tailed demons are there?'

_**"There are nine including me, but we aren't related (A/N: Please tell me the names of all the tailed demons. I know Shukaku but not his last part)"**_

'How?'

_**"Well, I don't know who my mum was, but since my dad was the strongest demon, I was naturally the strongest tailed demon. The others came from lesser ranking demons"**_

'Oh,' was Naruto simple answer. He had seen a small boy running away from Sakura. He remembered him. Konohamaru.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure you completed the mission right?" Sarutobi asked the masked Naruto. In a cold voice the said boy replied, "Those Rain nin won't be standing ever again. They were not even recognizable when I was done with them"_

_Sarutobi nodded slowly, and Naruto said, "My clothes are in the next room, yes?" Sarutobi nodded again, and Naruto went into a room and came out happy, in his orange clothes, having a complete attitude change._

_At that same moment, a boy came rushing into the room, a cloak round his shoulders shouting, "JI SAN! I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND BECOME HOKAGE! ARRGH!" The last bit happened because he tripped over his cape._

_Jumping, he pointed accusingly at Naruto (who was a good three feet away) and said, "You tripped me!"_

_"I did not!" Naruto said back sticking out his tongue. The boy replied with, "You can't say that to me! I'm the Hokages grandson! I'm going to be Hokage!"_

_"AS if!" Naruto said, "You couldn't beat the Hokage like that! You need to do this!" _

_"Naruto..." Sarutobi warned, a little too late,_

_"SEXY NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled, turning into a well endowed woman. Sarutobi looked for a split second, before he crashed into the wall, in a slumped faint._

_"You have got to teach me that!" Konohamaru said, mouth agape. He went to speak again but a voice interupted him, "Honourable Grandson! Where are you?" A man in black glasses walked in saw Sarutobi unconcious and gasped, "Hokage sama!"_

_Naruto and his new found friend used this distraction to run off through the window._

_Naruto then proceded to teach Konohamaru teh Sexy no Jutsu. Which he got right after over fifty goes._

_End Flashback_

Staring impassively at the boy, he jump started into action, when he crashed into a war painted person with a puppet on his back, who in turn picked the boy up by the collar and shook him roughly.

Disappearing he put his hand on the offending persons shoulder.

"I would appreciate it, if you let down my good friend, and the grandson of the Hokage, before I retrieve him. Painfully for you"

War paint man just snarled, but stiffened when a voice rang out, "Let him go, Kankurou."

Naruto turned to face the new person, and he heard Kyuubi give a gulp. He went immediately went slack, his ANBU mask slipping, giving show a shock of bright yellow hair, and a dull blue eye.

Sakura rounded the corner and this was what she was faced with. _Naruto?_ she thought disbelievingly, looking at the impassive ANBU.

The now named Kankurou dropped the flailing Konohamaru and mumbled, "Gomen, Gaara,"

"... Just don't do it again,"

Naruto was still limp, and Sakura slipped past Kankorou and clicked in front of his face, "Naruto," she whispered, hoping not to catch the attention of the killer intent she felt in the tree.

She lightly slapped him, and his mask slipped off further, showing his other eye, which was bleeding blood red.

Sakura backed off when the eye focused on her, and crashed into Kankarou. He, in turn, forgetting his warning from the mysterious person named Gaara, turned around and hit Sakura hard across the face.

It brought tears to her eyes. A red mark appeared on her face. Naruto shuddered, and his hand tightened.

Gaara, who was in the tree, standing underneath the branch a woman with a large fan on her back, was looking to see Sakura's reaction.

Sakura just looked between the shaking Naruto and Kankurou, and decided better for it. Grabbing Konohamaru, she ran, screaming and that jolted Naruto.

He crouched onto all fours, letting his mask fall and shatter against the pavement. It caught Gaara's attention, and his eyes widened, only slightly, when he saw and felt the chakra coming off him.

Naruto breathed in deep and launched in a blur. He was inches from Kankurou's throat, when the girl in the tree whipped forward her fan, and blasted air in Naruto's direction.

He dodged it, and landed with a skid and screech on his claws behind Kankurou, who pulled out his puppet, and proceded to use it. A wave of sand followed it, surprisngly.

Kyuubi screamed warnings in Narutos head

_**"Stay away from the sand! Stay away from the sand! Don't let Shukaku get you!"**_

'I understand, but why? What you said earlier was jibberish!' Naruto said, skilfully dodging the sand and puppet at the same time, letting the attacks collide head on.

_**"The red head is the container of Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon!"**_

'And?' Naruto said frustrated, dodging more attacks, sensing ANBU and his father on the way _probably coming because of my chakra or that screaming pink headed banshee_ he thought

_**"He had a major crush on me, when we had our own forms. He still felt the same last time I checked. He might try to make a move on you, since you're my container. Impulses of a demon can be large"**_

'But he looks like a stone hearted bastard. How can he have feelings?'

_**"I don't know but don't let him fuck you!"**_

"WHAT!" Naruto screeched out loud, standing stock still. The sand crashed into his back, _Shit shit shit shit shit_ Naruto thought. Kyuubi reacted quicker than him. She let Gen'you and Uoy'neg back through.

Naruto and the sand surrounding him exploded in a sinister red and purple chakra wave. When Naruto landed, he was instantly pinned down by swords.

_**"FOR FUCK SAKE!"**_ Naruto screamed with a distorted, and the swords pointed deeper,_** "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BASTARDS HAVE TO ARRIVE! I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!" **_Narutos hair turned black, and the swords touching him melted.

Minato at that moment arrived. Gaara was still looking on with very very very mild interst, at the exchange. Minato stepped forward to help Naruto up.

Naruto ignored him and stood to face the upside down Gaara, his whole form prickling with energy. Minato noted the three figures, Temari, Gaara and Kankurou. These were the people that had obviously annoyed Naruto to this degree.

In a low voice he asked gently, "Naruto, what did they do?"

_**"Threatened Konohamaru, even when I was wearing my mask and told him to let go. And Mister War Paint over there slapped Sakura" **_Naruto bristled again when he said this.

"Calm down," Minato instructed

_**"WHY SHOULD I!"**_ Naruto yelled at him, fury etched on his face, a manifistation of red chakra appearing beside him, taking teh form of the woman, Minato hated so much. He slashed at it, but his kunai phased through it.

Gaara landed on the floor, seeing the woman. He knew the woman wasn't real, so instead he focused on Naruto.

Naruto looked between his dad and Gaara, both, in his books potential enemies if he put his back to them. The woman placed a somehow solid hand on Narutos shoulder, and his eyes rolled.

Kyuubi gave a death glare at Minato and said, "_**Keep the redhead away from him, and I may stay away. For a while,"**_

With that Naruto fell backwards into Minatos arms. Gaara took a step forward, looking hungrily in Naruto's direction.

Minato took off with Naruto's once again sunny head lolled in his arms. The ANBU stayed for a while, making sure he wasn't followed by Gaara.

(A week later)

"CHUNIN EXAM??" Naruto screeched excitedly , bouncing about the room. It had been just over a week from the incident, and Zabuza and Haku had been living with them, after being given respectful ANBU jobs.

Sakura gave him a glare, and Sasuke done his flick of the hair, which totally diverted Sakura's attention.

Minato nodded with grin, "I've already got the slips, but it's a whole team contribution. Every one of you needs to enter, or the others can't. So think about it carefully."

"Can I have mine now?" Naruto asked pooping up all over the place, Sasuke and Sakura nodding their agreement.

"Of course" Minato replied, handing out the forms, "Read them, and if you show up, your in!"

Naruto just smiled widely and ran out of the room. Sakura asked Sasuke out for lunch, but he bluntly refused. Minato sighed, _'Everythings back to normal_' he thought happily, as Sasuke walked out of the building, Sakura close behind.

(Later that day)

Naruto was walking past the front gate, for some lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, when he saw the third Hokage, talking to a man in white and blue robes.

Walking up cheerfully he said, "Hey, Ji-san. Want some lunch with me?" Sarutobi looked down, and said in reply, "I'm here with the Kazekage of Suna at the moment. Maybe later,"

"But then it won't be lunch," Naruto pouted, Sarutobi smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. A small cough interupted him.

The Kazekage spoke, in a authorative voice, "I believe, Sandaime-Sama, you were about to give me a tour?"

Naruto stiffened at the voice, Kyuubi screaming bloody murder in his mind. Turning to face the Kazekage, he let Kyuubi take brief control, _**"You snake bastard. Go fuck yourself on a pole and die. Come anywhere near my kit again, and you'll find yourself with the Shinigami, and my friends, in a place called Hell!"**_

With that Naruto turned on his heel and walked off, stepping as if he really were a fox, his hair, a shade of dirty blond.

Sarutobi went to call him back, and punish him, but the Kazekage spoke again, "I'll pretend that didn't just happen. Now, as you were saying...?"

"Ah yes," Sarutobi began speaking again. The Kazekage looked over his shoulder at the retreating boy's back._ 'Definitely worth my time to experiment with. He could always keep my Uchiha company. If he see's things my way..'_

Naruto fumed all the way to Ichiraku's, but after getting a sniff of the cooking food, he smiled happily, and slipped into a stool shouting "Teuchi-san! Three Miso Ramens and one beef ramen please!"

"Make that double!" a voice said to Naruto's side. Minato was sitting there, grinning, but said in a more serious tone after their food had arrived, "Why did you talk to the Kazekage of Suna like that?"

Naruto, who had picked up his chopsticks, let them drop with a clatter into his bowl.

"I don't know why," he said in a whisper, but when Minato went to speak, someone sat down on Naruto's other side.

"... Your name is Naruto."

It was more of a statement, but Naruto immediately went into slaughter mode, and was ready to pull out his sword, when he suddenly swapped places with Minato, who acted as if nothing had happened and continued eating his ramen.

Naruto squirmed in his seat, his bloodlust still pent up, so he whispered in Minato's ear, "I'm going to see if Ji-san has any interesting missions for me. I have the need to rip apart the next person that looks at me funny,"

Minato just nodded, and Naruto placed some notes on the table of the Ramen stand. Minato watched as Naruto's eyes turned red, and his want of killing raised up several notches, yet still far from the top.

Slipping on a spare mask he had gotten from his pocket onto his face, discreetly and changed his clothes with a slide of hand. He stepped forward and disappeared.

(Hokages Office)

Sarutobi felt the killing intent before Naruto had stepped into his office. In an instant Naruto had whipped off his mask, and was grinning with sharp teeth.

"So," he said his smile getting wider, and he cocked his head, "Got anything interesting for me to kill?"

RamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamen

So ends Chapter 10! Hope you've enjoyed it!

Naruto: I have a stalker!!

Gaara: ... mine...

Temari & Kankurou: Hate him when he's like this

Minato: What is he going to do to my son?

Gaara: ...-glomps-...

Naruto: HEEEEELLLLPPPP!

Gaara: ...mine...

So that's that! Here are the votes but before that..

NOTE: I MAY BE CHANGIN ACCOUNT BUT I MIGHT KEEP THE SAME NAME. LOOK OUT FOR IT. I'LL POST A LINK!!

VOTES!!:

Naruto stays with Kyuubi: 6

Naruto goes with his new found father: 3

My version -secret version- : 2

New Version- Minato vs Kyuubi: fight for affection: 2

New Version Kyuubi and Minato Share: 10

VOTES!!:

Chapter preview: 2

No chapter Previews:

You can vote ONCE for every category, but if you want a Harem, then multiple choices!

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Tenten: 2 (one vote for Harem)

Ayame: 1 (for Harem)

Hinata: 1 (for Harem)

Anko: 2 (one vote for Harem)

Sakura: 0

Temari:

Ino: 0

Temari: 0

FemHaku: 3 (one vote for a Harem)

Kyuubi: 5 (one vote for a Harem)

And for those who like it even though I said NO in my summary

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Sasuke/Infinite: 2

Shikamaru: 1

Neji: 1

Itachi O.o: 3

Kisame: O.o

Zabuza: O.o

Chapter 11 Preview: Start of the Chunin Exams:

"It's obviously a genjutsu!" Sasuke said loudly, blowing the secret, aiming it at the two 'Chunins' that were guarding the door.

Everyone looked in his direction, and Sakura gained the attention of a boy with large eyebrows. Naruto saw this and twitched, "YOU!" he shouted while trembling, "Your t-that person!"

He also gained the attention of everyone in the room, including a certain red head. Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand and silently appeared behind Naruto. He reached a hand forward for Naruto, but Kyuubi warned him,

_**"Red Headed Rapist on the loose! Keep him away away away!"**_

Naruto jump started into action and sprang away from the grabbing hand. Sasuke went to attack Gaara, but remembered what had happened between him and his team mate.

Sakura seemed to remember aswell, because she saw Kankurou.

"Stay away!" Naruto warned with a shaky finger at Gaara, who took no notice and stepped closer, his sand creeping forward, a step ahead.

Naruto kept on walking backwards, but he crashed into Temari, who blushed and held him still, reading the glare that was sent her way from Gaara.

The red head stalked forward another step, strecthing out a hand fingers lightly brushing Naruto's cheek, the sand crawling up his baggy trouser leg.

Naruto shuddered in fear, or was it delight? and stiffened. Gaara was within inches of Naruto's face. Everyone in the room was either frozen in fear or anticipation. Rock Lee went to come to his aid, but he sent crashing into the wall by a wave of sand.

Gaara brought his face till it was beside Naruto's ear and whispered, "...mine..." before walking off, Temari letting go of Naruto following with Kankurou. The sand took longer to leave, as if it was attached to Naruto's leg.

He was still stiff, staring into space. Sakura ventured close, and got a sharp look from Gaara from the other side of the room. She ignored the killer intent, and tapped Naruto's cheek lightly to bring him back to awareness.

"DON'T TOUCH MY RAMEN!" he suddenly screeched, his eyes becoming alive with colour, and since he accidently spat in Sakuras face, she raised a hand to slap him, fury on her face.

Gaara gave her a death stare from behind, as her hand raised, his sand trickling out, and creeping along the floor.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and grabbed her wrist, "We have to go to the third floor. I don't want to wait any longer,"

"Okay, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said, melting in pleasure at Sasuke's touch.

Until Next time!


	12. Chapter 11

I'm here again! With a new chapter! I'm doing real good with this updating thing ain't I? Any way on to the story.

WARNING: IF YOU WANT HARDCORE YAOI, PREPARE TO BE DISAPPOINTED! IT WILL ONLY BE FONDLINGS AND HUGS AND KISSES! THAT IS ALL.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.BELIEVE IT!

Chapter 11

(Five days from where we left Naruto)

Naruto stepped lightly through the forest, senses on high alert. The group of missing-nin were nearby. He could _smell_ them. Their chakra, their sweat of running non-stop, _their fear_. They had known they were followed, but Naruto ignited that.

Five minutes earlier, he was next to the group, as they were lightly resting. For the sake of it, he killed a deer, summoned a fox as large as a shed, and sent it crashing into the clearing, the limp body in it's mouth, concealed from view.

It seemed as if the fox was dripping blood form it's mouth, as if it had eaten something or some_one_ only a few seconds ago.

Naruto had also taken the liberty, to kill one of the missing nin, making a dead limb hang from the foxes tooth.

The group had scattered like ants, but had quickly relocated each other, closing in deeply with each other, giving glances at rustling trees at every few seconds.

"Genjutsu: A thousand deaths of hell" Naruto whispered, doing all the appropiate seals, gaining an impressed whistle from Kyuubi.

Agonised screams were heard, and Naruto smiled, as he went forward to enjoy the slaughter...

(Hokage's Office A day later)

_Thump!_ A bag dropped onto the table, from Naruto's blood soaked fingers, guts and all sorts hanging from them.

The Hokage suppressed a shudder, as he poked the suspiciously leaking red liquid bag with his pen.

It swayed dangerously, before falling forwards, several heads rolling out, each face contorted in pain and fear. This time the Hokage visibly gaped.

"What did you do to them?"

"Genjutsu," was the curt reply, "Mission: Capture alive or dead. Missing nin. Level jounin. S Rank. I only did what was expected of me to do"

"Still.." Sarutobi just stared at the heads. "What did you use to take their heads off...?"

"My hands."

"... I think you should go wash up and see your team. They aren't allowed in the Chunin Exam without you after all.." Sarutobi said the last bit with a small smirk, as Naruto's professional look disappeared, and Sarutobi could just imagine the look of horror behind Naruto's mask.(A/N: Give you three guesses what animal it is. Get it right, and if you want me to write a fic about any Naruto pairing just tell me and I'll try get it done)

"CRAP!"

Sarutobi opened his mouth to tell Naruto off, but he was already gone.

(Several Seconds later and a miracle change in front of a building)

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sakura screamed down Naruto's earhole, "WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THREE HOURS AND MINATO SENSEI DECIDED TO GO FOR RAMEN AT THE END OF THE FIRST HOUR!"

"Gomen" Naruto said, unconciously rubbing a streak of blood across his fore head as he rubbed it. Naughty boy had forgotten to wash his hands.

Sakura stared, her eyes and mouth going wide, Sasuke just watched, interest barely on his face. When Naruto stared at him in a funny way, he scowled.

Naruto looked over ot Sasuke to see his reaction, and felt Kyuubi recognize something there.

_'What is it?'_ he asked her, silently

_**"He's got a slight chakra swirl behind him. It's black"**_

_'What does that mean?'_

_**"My father was the only living thing to ever in every country, heck, every world that had black chakra."**_

Naruto pondered this, but was interupted when his father walked into the clearing they were in, and burped, before saying, "Yo!"

Naruto launched himself at Minato and said, "Sakura is scaring me with her loud voice and big fore head!"

Sakura retaliated with, "At least I'm not a _gore_ head!" she screeched, before turning away.

Minato pushed away from Naruto and said, "She does have a point about that gore thing," while rubbing a small speck of blood that had made it's way onto his cheek.

Naruto pouted in a cute kind of way, and said, "But there's no siiiinnnnkkkks!" in a moany voice, earning him a smack from Sakura, who was fuming about idiots and weirdos.

A red mark was there for a split second, before glowing and disappearing. Sakura looked shocked, but turned away, once again to fawn over Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored and said, "Can we get this over and done with?"

Minato nodded vigorously and got as far as, "YOSH!" at the beginning of his sentence, before Naruto was standing right in front of him, sword positioned in front of his heart, a slightly clawed hand at the throat.

"You dare, you die" Naruto said with a straight face, before bursting out loudly in laughter. Minato laughed along with him, and the other team members looked on with sweat drops.

After regaining his composure, Minato said, "I can not come any further than this for you, but to tell you that your examination room is on the third floor. Best of Luck."

While nobody noticed, he stole Narutos fat with ANBU pay wallet, and ran sniggering to the ramen stand.(He had already run out of _his _money so he decided to take Naruto's instead)

(Inside Building)

Naruto saw all the competitors in the Chunin Exam, and instinctively hid behind Sakura, after he saw a red headed nightmare(in his case) looking around.

Most people were trying to get through a door, but they weren't being let through.

Sasuke thinking he was on top of the world, strutted towards the door, pushing anyone that got in his way, out of the way.

Sakura followed, and Naruto kept on using her as a human shield. She bumped into someone. Naruto looked up. It was puppet man! He backed off dragging Sakura with him, scuttling like a crab, not wanting to ignite his anger with Gaara in the same room.

Sakura didn't protest, and while mumbling apologises she edged around Kankurou and reached Sasuke, Naruto close behind.

"It's obviously a genjutsu!" Sasuke said loudly, blowing the secret, aiming it at the two 'Chunins' that were guarding the door.

Everyone looked in his direction, and Sakura gained the attention of a boy with large eyebrows. Naruto saw this and twitched, "YOU!" he shouted while trembling, "Your t-that person!"

He also gained the attention of everyone in the room, including a certain red head. Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand and silently appeared behind Naruto. He reached a hand forward for Naruto, but Kyuubi warned him,

_**"Red Headed Rapist on the loose! Keep him away away away!"**_

Naruto jump started into action and sprang away from the grabbing hand. Sasuke went to attack Gaara, but remembered what had happened between him and his team mate.

Sakura seemed to remember aswell, because she saw Kankurou give her an evil look that said 'I will kill you if you even _look_ at me funny'

"Stay away!" Naruto warned with a shaky finger at Gaara, who took no notice and stepped closer, his sand creeping forward, a step ahead.

Naruto kept on walking backwards, but he crashed into Temari, who blushed and held him still, reading the glare that was sent her way from Gaara.

The red head stalked forward another step, strecthing out a hand fingers lightly brushing Naruto's cheek, the sand crawling up his baggy trouser leg.

Naruto shuddered in fear, or was it delight? and stiffened. Gaara was within inches of Naruto's face. Everyone in the room was either frozen in fear or anticipation. Rock Lee went to come to his aid, but he sent crashing into the wall by a wave of sand.

Gaara brought his face till it was beside Naruto's ear and whispered, "...mine..." before walking off, Temari letting go of Naruto following with Kankurou. The sand took longer to leave, as if it was attached to Naruto's leg.

He was still stiff, staring into space. Sakura ventured close, and got a sharp look from Gaara from the other side of the room. She ignored the killer intent, and tapped Naruto's cheek lightly to bring him back to awareness.

"DON'T TOUCH MY RAMEN!" he suddenly screeched, his eyes becoming alive with colour, and since he accidently spat in Sakuras face, she raised a hand to slap him, fury on her face.

Gaara gave her a death stare from behind, as her hand raised, his sand trickling out, and creeping along the floor.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and grabbed her wrist, "We have to go to the third floor. I don't want to wait any longer,"

"Okay, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said, melting in pleasure at Sasuke's touch. Sasuke mentally shuddered and said to himself, _It's only for a little while longer, Only for a little longer._

Naruto was still swaying in the middle of the room, his mind going over facts he couldn't believe. That was when Rock Lee recovered from his dilemna with sand.

Seeing Naruot he said, "YOSH! Where have your fires of youth gone?" and grabbed Naruto's hand deciding to drag him along, "We cannot let you not enter this exam!"

Gaara saw all this, and with murderous thoughts and some censored mental images, and thought to himself, _If I meet that person in this exam... he will never breathe again..._

(Third Floor In front of a door (Wow it rhymes!))

Sasuke was almost _bathing_ in the congratulations he was getting, when Naruto was dragged into the room by a push it to the limit, green spandex clad, caterpillar eyebrow and bowl cut man of a ninja(A/N: Lee's a Sagitarius and so am I. I don't know whether to be glad or sad)

Naruto just snorted at Sasuke and Lee went, "YOSH! Let the fires of youth shine!" And almost immediately after he had said this, the door slammed opening and a voice boomed out,

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS!" shouted a man in the doorway, "Get your worthless backsides in here!"

Everyone filed in, Naruto skipping in glee. They were given numbers as they came in and sat down.

The man walked into the room and slammed his hands down hard on the desk. Now the door slamming Naruto was fine with, the enemy would have to get out of the room to attack, so it gave Naruto plenty of time to kill them, but slamming things when he's in the _same_ room as the slamming, Naruto goes into defensive mode.

Bending his legs slightly under the table, he sprang himself towards the man. At the same time a white and yellow blur streaked into the room, grabbed the flying Naruto, opened the door, ran out and slammed it.

Arguements were heard from behind the door, and everyone looked curiously at it. A minute or so later, Naruto walked back into the room, head bowed. Stepping slowly up to the desk, he said in a mumble, "Gomen," before turning around and seating himself again.

Everyone looked at him, and he unconsciously felt it. He decided to go into ignore mode, and wrapped a bubble of chakra around himself, hmmphing to himself as he did so, one ear turned to the man at the front desk.

The man coughed, "Now that's over with, I'm your first examiner, Morino Ibiki, and I'm about to put you through the most gruelling test you will have ever faced. Those too afraid leave the room with your team, and note: If you fail this test you can never become Chunin, but if you leave you have another chance next year."

Naruto bristled and said over Ibiki's voice, "That ain't very fair is it?"

Ibiki just simply said, "I get to choose the rules this year, tough luck for you. NOW ALL THOSE COWARDS WHO WANT TO SAVE THEIR SKINS LEAVE NOW!!"

Four or five people left, mumbling apologies under their breaths, but their team mates, (mostly) didn't seem to mind.

Ibiki smiled and said, "Now that's over and done with be prepared for... a written test!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto screeched, popping his bubble as he stood up, and the door opening itself slowly, as if in a warning. "A WRITTEN TEST??" Ibiki glared at him and said, "You have a problem with that, midget?"

Naruto's hand itched to feel the hilt of the sword, and the resistance it encountered when it was driven through Ibiki's chest...

But he slammed his hand on the table he was at, closed his eyes, and sat down breathing evenly. He eventually said, "Sorry. Please continue," there was a hint of some form of disappointment?

Ibiki just grinned in a superior shark like way, and quickly held out exam papers while saying, "And one more thing: If I catch you cheating your team and you are stuck as Genin, and there is a tenth question, once you have finished the initial nine. You have one hour to complete. BEGIN!"

Naruto stared at the paper when it was given to him, and only seemed to notice he was seperated from Sakura and Sasuke, _Guess they don't want us working as a team to solve the questions_ he thought.

He quickly noticed that everyone had there own way of cheating, especially when he had to flick of a bug, and kick something that ran between his legs. Occasionly, Ibiki's voice would ring out,

"Number 54 and team out!"

And so on. But Naruto nothing for it, he stuck up his hand and asked when he was noticed, "Can I go to the bathroom?" his answer was a nod and a grunt. Naruto strutted out.

(Bathroom)

"Everyone has their own ways," he murmured to himself, slipping on a mask and changing his clothes, at the same time making a shadow clone that looked like his normal self.

The shadow clone, following silent orders walked out of the bathroom, and Naruto watched it enter the classroom, where a shout of, "YOU TOOK YOUR TIME!" rang out.

(Outside window of test room)

Naruto quickly scaled the wall, until he was just below the window where every few seconds, making sure he had his special genjutsu chamoflauge on, would look at the answers.

When he had memorized the answers, he had his clone as to got to the toilet again using the excuse, "I had something bad to drink this morning. I didn't know my milk was a few months over due. Normally I buy new stuff if I get given old stuff"

Which Ibiki nodded to with a slight sympathetic look. The real Naruto retched, and said to himself, "If you only knew," before dropping from the wall, and running swiftly towards the bathroom, that was his rendevous with the clone.

(Bathroom)

Naruto was halfway through changing, and was going to take his mask off, when a person with a sound head band walked in. Naruto stared at him, and the person stared back, before shrugging his shoulders, and going to the toilet.

Naruto went to walk out of the bathroom, when he walked into someone, and deciding to play the sick person, kept his head down and mumbled an apology.

"..." he was met by silence. Still not deciding to look up, he heard the person shuffle to the side slightly, and saw the door being held open. He slipped out the door under the persons arm, ducking slightly.

He was sure he felt eyes lingering on his back, and thanked Kami that he hadn't looked up, although he had known who it was._ Gaara._

Naruto slipped into the classroom, eyes down and sat lightly onto his seat, as if afraid it would collapse. Looking at his test paper, he sighed, picked up his pen and went to write. When his arm thought it would be fun to throw the pen. It went straight through the wall. Barely missing Ibiki's head.

Naruto faintly heard, _**"SCORE!!"**_ in the back of his head, before he stood up again and went to Ibiki's desk and asked, "Can I have a pen please. Mine went through the wall"

Ibiki just rolled one over to him and continued scrutinizing the room.

Naruto sat down, and as soon as he went to write, the arm tried to fling the pen again. He was once again aware that many people were trying to look at him without him knowing, and were failing miserably.

He decided to cut the flow of chakra which, unortunately, made his arm light up bright red before going to purple and finally blue, before dying down.

Ibiki's neck creaked up when this happened, and he said in purposeful voice, "Five minutes to go maggots"

That made Naruto go overdrive, and despite the throbbing in his chakra-less arm, he wrote down all the question answers, in the right order, 'cause he had the memorized them real good.

When the five minutes were up, Ibiki slammed his hands on the desk again as he stood up, but this time Naruto resisted his natural instinct of wanting to rip out Ibiki's throat.

Ibiki slowly looked about the room and said, "Fifteen teams were caught cheating. But that's not important, this is what's important. You still have a chance to back out if you want, just tell me and come back next year, but get this straight. Do question ten wrong, and you'll be banned from taking the Chunin exam for the rest of your pitiful lives,"

Naruto, out of the corner of his eye, noticed Sakura slowly lift a shaky arm. His eyes narrowed. She could not ruin this chance!

Standing up, letting his chair making an ear splitting screech across the floor, he allowed Kyuubi's chakra to light up his eyes in blood red colour, let his claws come through, and made his whisker marks deepen and become more prominent. Wisps of chakra floated about, sparking whenever they collided.

Naruto looked Ibiki in the eye and let his demonic growling voice speak, _**"I don't care about this stupid last question. All I cared about in this whole pointless exam was helping out my team. If you give me this bullshit about the last question, I'll personally murder you, bring you back to life and kill you again! Now think about this. Do you really want to fail me and my team. I **__**really**__** wouldn't like that..."**_

Ibiki listened to this with bated breath, and grinned when Naruto finished, "Okay then," he said to Naruto's death glare.

"Everyone in this room... passes!-" He was about to continue with something when the window (that had been closed after the mysterious blur had told Naruto off) broke, and someone appeared.

Naruto, his fury up smiled wickedly, and went to take the intruders head off, when the same mysterious blur held him down in an instance.

Minato looked at Naruto and said, "Naughty boy!" before he started lecturing Naruto about not to try and kill examiners. After all no examiner no exam. No exam no being able to become a chunin.

Naruto calmed down and sat cross legged on the floor looking peeved. He gestured towards who had come in and said, "Sorrry for the confusion. Please continue"

Anko sweat dropped_ "That kid just tried to take my head off!"_ she screeched making everyone hold their ears, and Ibiki shrugged before saying, "Well he tried to take my head off _and_ almost speared me through the eye with a pen!"

Naruto stiffened, and stood up marched over to Ibiki and said, "Blame Gen'you. He's always the idiot and he knows it. I mean who gets stuck in a wall for almost a month??"

Ibiki was just puzzled until Minato who was crouching straightened and whispered in his ear. Ibiki nodded in understanding, and passed the message to Anko, who simply went,

"You let a lot pass, didn't you? I guess I'll have to cut that down to size!" Now addressing the Genin present she said, "Meet me by the Forest of Death, tomorrow this time. We'll decide on your deaths- I mean fates then. See ya!" and with that Anko went to go before saying, "And by the way," she pointed up, "Hope you like my banner!"

Everyone looked at the banner which said 'Mitarashi Anko: Second Examiner!"

Naruto grinned in an evil like way and giggled to himself crazily, before getting whacked on the head by Sakura, who eeped when she saw sand at twelve o'clock coming straight for her. She ran out of the room, everyone knowing the reason. The killing intent was immense.

Naruto went to hold his head, where a headache was forming, when someone beat him too it. A hand was placed almost gingerly on his head, where the bump was forming, and Naruto winced, thinking it was another hit.

Instead, another arm wrapped itself slowly around his waist, and Naruto saw Minato dart forward, but he was blocked by a wall of sand.

Naruto gulped as he was pulled against another body, feeling himself flop helplessly. He faintly heard Kyuubi sigh. The hand on his head, began to lighly massage the place the bump had formed. Naruto, despite his floppiness and slight tension, manged to relax under the probing fingers, shifting uncomfortably every now and then when they reached an uncomfortable spot.

The hand, after what seemed a lifetime, left his head, and the one around his waist turned him, until he was facing Gaara.

The red head stared at him, and Naruto stared back uncertainty in his eyes. After what seemed a millenium, Gaara made the first move.

He swiftly grabbed Naruto in the upper back with his free hand, and kissed him right there in the middle of the room. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, as he tried to pull away but he couldn't. The grip was too strong.

After a few seconds of struggling, he decided he liked the kiss, amazingly, and closed his eyes. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms round Gaara, and returned the kiss hard.

In midair, invisible to everyone, Kyuubi and Shukaku floated.

_**"They actually look quite cute together"**_ Kyuubi commented

_"Yeah"_ Shukaku agreed, trying to secretly slip his arm around Kyuubi's waist. It resulted in him getting a hard whack across the head.

RamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamen

Chapter isa finished! I have decided to call this chapter 'Decided' because of all the times I used decided

Minato: My son! HE IS GAY! How could you?!

Well I am the authoress...

Minato:...

Naruto: -Wiping his mouth and tongue and chanting- He kissed me! Eurggh! He kissed me! Eurggh!

Gaara: -creeping up behind- MINE!

Naruto: RUN AWAY! -Get's grabbed by sand- NOOO!!

Minato and me: Young love

VOTES!!:

Naruto stays with Kyuubi: 6

Naruto goes with his new found father: 3

My version -secret version- : 2

New Version- Minato vs Kyuubi: fight for affection: 2

New Version Kyuubi and Minato Share: 11

VOTES!!:

Chapter preview: 2

No chapter Previews:

You can vote ONCE for every category, but if you want a Harem, then multiple choices!

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Tenten: 2 (one vote for Harem)

Ayame: 1 (for Harem)

Hinata: 1 (for Harem)

Anko: 2 (one vote for Harem)

Sakura: 0

Temari:

Ino: 0

Temari: 0

FemHaku: 3 (one vote for a Harem)

Kyuubi: 5 (one vote for a Harem) A PAIRING

And for those who like it even though I said NO in my summary

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Sasuke/Infinite: 2

Shikamaru: 1

Neji: 1

Itachi O.o: 3

Kisame: O.o

Zabuza: O.o

Chapter 12 preview: Forest of death and maybe preliminaries

_For Kami sake!_ Naruto thought, as he felt something wrap round his waist,_ That snake doesn't know how to give up!_

_**"Well he didn't get to become on of the most feared missing-nin of the shinobi nations, by giving up did he?"**_ came Kyuubi's sarcastic reply.

Naruto did one thing he never thought he would do, _Damn you Kyuubi no Kitsune! Shut the hell up!_

Naruto felt himself be lifted, and faintly heard Sakura crying over Sasuke's still body. An anger inside him suddenly flared, and in a blinding flash, he felt his own body change.

With a burning sensation that made him scream, a tail ripped itself out of his back with spray of blood. His teeth grew to unnatural human sizes, and two sharply pointed ears erupted on the top of his head in a similar fashion as the tail.

Whatever was suspending him, sizzled and retreated. Naruto turned instantly, and the Orochimaru in his disguise, took his chance. Darting his head forward, he bit Naruto in the same way he did Sasuke.

Naruto felt his world slowly go black, and taking a last bet, launched himself at Sasuke's prone body. Flipping him over onto his stomach, whilst ignoring Sakura's screeching, and the slither of the snake, he ripped off Sasuke's t-shirt. Taking a clawed finger, he quickly and expertly traced a pattern in blood on Sasuke's back.

When this was done, he weakly lifted a hand, slammed it on the marks he made, and whispered, _**"Kai"**_

In a black explosion of Chakra, Naruto was knocked backwards, the cut Orochimaru had given him, making him drowsy. He fell of the side of a branch, but was caught by something. A voice rang out,

_"So this is my grandson, eh? You know how to pick 'em good, Kyuubi!"_

Till next time!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!

Hey, did anyone notice that Gaara's demon controls sand which is yellowy like Naruto's hair, and Naruto's demon is of fire, so it looks like Gaara's hair? They're complete opposites yet a perfect match! It's awesome!

Just so you know, the thing I mentioned in the other chapter, I was wondering if you could answer in a review. Any pairing you want people! Just tell me and I'll get it done. First person to answer it!! ANY PAIRING!

(I just love the Britain's Got Talent Maddona Decena I will always love you!)

I will also put a vote for Shukaku and Kyuubi as as pairing

Chapter 12

"Forest of Death," Naruto grinned, a scary look in his eyes. Sakura edged away slowly, accidently bumping into Gaara, who was trying to get Naruto from behind. After the incident, Naruto didn't seem as scared of him anymore, seeming as Shukaku and Kyuubi seemed to enjoy watching their containers get more contact with other Jinchuuriki.

Sakura stiffened, but was ignored, and when Gaara had passed, she hid behind Sasuke. Both still did not know what Naruto possessed. Except for the fact he was way past their level, and it pissed Sasuke off greatly.

Naruto looked at the tall fence that surrounded the gloomy woods, filled to the brim with very, very thick trees. He wasn't even paying attention, when a kunai came for his head, and while he breathed in the scent of the forest, his eyes closed, he ducked it and reflected it with his own kunai, he had pulled form a pouch.

"Damn kid, you're good. I can tell you're the fourths son." a snore was her reply. Naruto, had fallen asleep standing up. In reality, he was talking to Gen'you and Ouy'neg in his mind. Kyuubi was nowhere to be seen.

(Naruto Mindscape)

"Soooo," Naruto dragged out, "If I get in a fight, which one wants to go first?"

_**"ME!"**_

_"NO! ME!"_

_**"ME!"**_

_"ME!"_

Naruto sighed as the two fought with each other, when a hand slipped onto his shoulder.

_**"How about me?"**_

Naruto turned around to come face to face with Kyuubi. He stared at her for a few minutes before shouting, "Where were you? I wanted you on my shoulders. I'm nervous.." he said the last bit in a whisper.

Kyuubi squeezed his shoulder in a comforting way and said, _**"Okay. You can summon me in a minute."**_

Naruto's eyes suddenly went ot of focus and he mumbled, "Great. Slap to the head or hug imminent."

Kyuubi giggled, and pushed Naruto hard. He fell forwards and promptly disappeared.

(Back Outside Mindscape)

Naruto jolted, and his lips came in contact with those that were in front of him. They were open so when he hit whoever it was, his tongue slipped into their mouth. His eyes were closed this whole time.

When he opened his eyes, he almost had a heart attack. Their was a very red, very furious looking Anko.

Naruto backed off quickkly, his lips leaving Anko's lips as soon as they had made contact. He crashed into someone, who held protective arms around him.

"Gaara," he said to no one in particular. The arms tightened, confirming his suspicion. Over Naruto's head, Gaara gave a killer look at Anko, daring her to try something. She went to dare, but something slipped over her shoulder.

"I believe you dropped this?" a grass nin asked, holding Anko's kunai in her tongue. "If it is yours, as I suppose?"

Anko grabbed the kunai muttering a thanks to which a "Your Welcome" was given. Sending a look over Naruto's direction, she went to speak, when the normally docile Naruto went mad.

Ripping himself free of Gaara's grasp, he shot forward at the grass nin. Stretching his fingers for the throat, he was mere inches away, before sand grabbed him round the waist, and dragged him. As he was dragged, he started screaming, not in English or Japanese but a totally different language.

Fury grasped him, as he tried without succeding to tear apart the sand that held him. When it didn't work, he dug his now formed claws deep into the ground, and several poppings were heard, as bones and muscles were moved out of places.

Naruto started growling, still staring at the grass nin. Flashes of elements crackled around him. It seemed as if it was trying to break the iron grip that held him in place.

Gaara had his hand outstretched, the strain of keeping Naruto under control evident in his face. He was beginning to sweat. Anko went forward to help, but the grass nin put a hand on her shoulder, and for an instant she felt her curse mark flicker in pain before the grass nin said, "Let's leave the boy. I would like to know what has gotten him so upset"

Naruto was giving out the mother of all death glares to the grass nin, letting his blood lust and killer intent flow, making the air shudder and most people, including Anko to fall to their knees and throw up. All the grass nin did was narrow her eyes and fall to a knee.

That's when Naruto started shouting, _**"YOU FUCKING BASTARD OF A SNAKE! STAY AWAY! RUN AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN! Because I'll be there, right on your heel, waiting for the moment, when I pluck out the pityful thing you call a heart!" **_ here Naruto started spitting, hissing and swearing, letting his killer intent go down slightly, after seeing Sakura squirming uncomfortably on the floor, clutching her head.

He stopped struggling when he felt a chakra signal. Several actually, and when he was pressed down into the ground by swords for the third time in his life, he said, in a normal(er) voice, "If you don't want your swords broken like last time, you might want to BLOODY WELL GET OFF!" and Naruto not waiting for an answer, disappeared, and reappeared behind Gaara, pouting in a evil way, still trying to send daggers through his eyes at the grass nin.

Several seconds later, Gaara had turned to him and had held him hard, as if afraid of letting go. After a minute or so, and everyone had stood up, Gaara let go rather reluctantly. That was what Minato came too, the third Hokage at his heels.

"What happened her?" Sarutobi asked with a gasp, looking around at the ill looking examinees.

Minato, as an answer gave a warning look towards Naruto and said, "Okay. Spill. What the hell did you do?"

Naruto ignored him and walked off, to which Minato placed a hand on his shoulder, moving the four metres they were apart from each other, as if they were only inches.

Bending down to meet Naruto's ear he said, "You'll tell me what happened. _Now!_" in a dangerous voice that practically said (to Naruto anyway) 'Don't tell me, you can never eat ramen again'.

Naruto gulped stiffened, turned around and it all came out in a steady stream, mixed with babblings of, "Please not the ramen"

After a few minutes later, and a couple of random shouting of swear words in demon, and everyone paying attention, Naruto finished with a big breath.

Minato nodded, his eyes flashing at the mention of the snake, obviously understanding what Naruto was saying. Finally motioning to the ANBU, who swirled away in leaves, he walked over to Anko, and told her what had happened. She grimly nodded, and her eyes hardened, and with that Minato jumped off with Sarutobi, who had been listening in to teh conversation.

"Okay you Chuunin wannabes! Come over here and I'll tell you what you need to do. Because when I'm finished with you, they'll be half left..."

That got everyone's attention immediately. They filed up in their groups of three, and looked expectantly at Anko. She grinned in the way a shark might, if it was going to eat well tonight.

She opened her mouth and said, "There are real simple rules: There are two scrolls. The Heaven scroll and the Earth scroll. Your teams will only start off with one of these two scrolls and the main goals are to get the other from an oppsing team, and reach the middle. In the middle is a tower, which is approximately ten kilometres from every gate surrounding the forest of death. You have to get there in five days with your scrolls or your out, Any questions?"

When nobody seemed to have any questions, Anko smiled and said, "Okay then, I'll be passing out these waivers, so that any one here can't be tried for murder or war if anybody dies in the exam. When you've signed them, go over to that curtain, get your scroll and the number of your gate. Go there and be ready! And be in your teams!"

She was answered by a "HAI!" as the pieces of paper were held out. When Naruto got his, he didn't look at it, got quickly bored, bit his thumb and used his blood to sign hyperactively. Even though he was sucking his thumb and being told off by Sakura afterwards.

Anko was a little disturbed at being handed a blood stained piece of paper, but she shrugged it off.

Naruto was bouncing, as he walked to the covered stand, where their numbers and scrolls were being handed out.

Reaching the curtain, his thumb throbbed, and he suddenly remember something. Pulling a scroll from his pocket and niggling at his cut to make it bleed,he summoned a small silver fox that had two tails.

When inside the tent, they were handed a Heaven Scroll, and were told, "Gate 37. Get a move on" in a mumble before they were pushed out, and the next team came in.

Naruto ran off straight away, waving the scroll in the air, and shouting in glee. Sasuke looked neutral as always, and Sakura stormed after him in anger, shouting things that went along the lines of 'Stop waving it around Baka!' and 'Slow down, you hyperactive freak in orange!'

Five or so minutes later, they arrived at their gate, and waited patiently with the bored looking Chuunin, who couldn't care less about being there, while waiting for the signal to start.

Another five minutes, it came. With an ear splitting _creak_ and a distant bang, the gate opened, and Team 7 shot through into the deep, dark trees, the fox clinging to Naruto's shoulder, a shining beacon in the desolate place.

(Two Kilometre in)

Naruto suddenly stopped on a branch, and began squirming uncomfortably. Seeing his team just behind him, he took of the fox that was snuggled in his shoulders, gently passed her to Sakura and darted into the trees.

Sasuke and Sakura knew what his meant, they could tell by the way he was carrying himself. Now he was clearly relieving himself, thankfully from earshot. But the two became concerned.

Naruto was gone five minutes, then ten, and finally at fifteen minutes, Sasuke went to do something, when he froze up.

Looking over at Sakura from the corner of his eye, she saw him in the same trap as he was stuck himself. The small fox seemed unaffected, because it woke up and ran off.

Sasuke heard laughter ring through the air and a voice from behind said, "I'll be taking that Heaven Scroll from you. I know the blond runt didn't have it. Speaking of which I'm sure my snake is happily digesting him"

Sakura gasped, but could not speak or move, and all Sasuke could do was narrow his eyes, although their enemy couldn't see that.

There was a sudden rustling and breaking sound to the right, and a large snake came slowly weaving through the trees. A suspicious looking lump in it's middle area.

A tear sprang free of Sakura's eye, and Sasuke desperate to do something, managed to agonizingly slowly take out a kunai and stab himself with it. As soon as the pain burnt through his leg, he felt his locked muscles relax, and could move about freely. (A/N: I'm not going to do long winded speeches that all anime people who are evil do I'll improvise)

Jumping from his branch he threw his kunai at the person who was identified as the grass nin as he turned in mid air. The grass nin dodged without an effort, and Sasuke decided to do only one thing. He pulled out his Heaven scroll and was about to say something, as the Grass nins tongue came towards him when he was interupted by a strange noise.

The large snake was gagging on something. A spray of blood erupted from it's mouth, and what looked disgustingly like organs shot from it's throat. It started convulsing horribly, when its head exploded in a shower of guts.

When the fountain had stopped, what was left was a shaking, blood soaked Naruto. He lifted a stained red hand to his mouth, licked a bit off and spat it out, before hissing low in a sort of guttaral fashion, "Orochimaru!"

Sakura, looked in horror, unable to turn away, and Sasuke's and the newly named Orochimaru's attention, were on the boy that was standing in what used to be a snakes brain.

Naruto looked up, his eyes deep blood red, the fury in them unknown and unmatched. He flexed his hands, threw back his head, and roared and ungodly sound, the pain and anguish of all Kitsune's that had died, been lost or killed. Somehow Naruto had known Orochimaru was the main reason why.

(Team 8- Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji)

The howl cut through the air, and the Team looked up as one, and Ino was the first to speak, "I wonder what that was...?"

"Whatever it was it sounded troublesome. We'd better stay away from it"

Chouji who was normally a non stop muncher had miracously stopped eating after hearing the sound, "Hey, is it just me, or does that sound a little like Naruto?"

Ino suddenly pegged, "My god it does!" she screeched.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "This test is just too troublesome. I guess we should see what's got his blood boiling."

(Team 10- Hinata, Kiba and Shino)

Hinata shuddered, and Akamaru suddenly started barking in fright. Kiba was instantly alert, "What's the matter boy?" he asked urgently.

A series of short barks then, "Hinata, look into the northerly direction with your Byakugan. Akamaru thinks something is wrong with Naruto's team."

At the mention, Hinata went through the correct hand seals and said, "Byakugan!" Looking in the northerly direction as told, she gasped held her eyes and looked away. She had seen a large fox shape piece of pure raw chakra. And in the middle of it all was Naruto.

"What happened?" Kiba asked worriedly walking round Hinata in small circles. When she didn't answer, Shino surprised them all.

"Uzumaki is surrounded by a very powerful chakra that he is barely keeping under control. My guess that many people as far the borders of Konoha maybe even further can feel or see his chakra. Plus it is scaring my bugs."

(Gaara, Temari and Kankurou)

The screech echoed in the packed forest, and Kankuro, who was leading the way to the group his puppet had found, stopped, and lookde up where a suspicious red glow was forming.

Gaara looked at it silently before saying, "I'm going. If you want to come then keep up."

Temari looked at Kankuro who simply shrugged

(Hokage Tower- All Jounin Instuctors all Villages and Hokage)

"So it is agreed that if too many teams pass, that we will have preliminaries?" Sarutobi asked. He was about to recieve his answer, when a scream and a wave of pure killer intent and power washed through the room, leaving many people gasping for breath.

Kurenai stood up and looked out the window beofre giving a shout of surprise, "What is_ that_?" while pointing a finger.

Minato, having felt Naruto's killing intent before, ran to the window. He almost had a fit at what he saw, before annoucing to the room, "That's my son!"

He went to jump out the window, but he was stopped by Sarutobi, "If you interfered now, your son would never forgive you."

"But he's lost control! Look at it! His chakra's so large it's even taken on the form of the Kyuubi itself!" Minato practically screamed in Sarutobi's face. The old man paled, before looking around Minato's shoulder.

Every Jounin in the room had jumped to their feet, at the word 'Kyuubi' rushing to look out of the window. What Minato had said was true. A manifestation of chakra had taken the form of Kyuubi, but only after a few seconds of seeing it, it disappeared.

(Team 7)

Naruto finally stopped his scream, and focused his attention on Orochimaru. He clicked his knuckles and cracked his neck, the sound echoing. He went to shoot forward, when he saw what stage Sasuke was in. The tongue was inches from the scroll. Lightly growling, he jumped towards Sasuke, punched him away from Orochimaru and took the scroll.

Staring at Sasuke angrily, he slapped him with a chakra inforced hand, and watched him crash into a tree. He turned to face Orochimaru, but the snake chose his moment to go for Sasuke. He extended his neck beyond normal proportions, and bit the semi conscious Sasuke in the neck.

Sasuke who had been trying to stand up at that moment, fell back down again, convulsing in agony. Orochimaru smirked and summoned another snake, and launched himself at Sasuke's prone body. Sasuke closed his eyes, ready for his untimely coming.

When it didn't come, he looked up and the shock was evident on his face. Naruto was there, two kunai in hand, each stabbed into the snakes nose.

Naruto grinned maliciously at Sasuke and said,_** "WHat's up, teme? Scared of a little snake now?"**_ here Naruto tutted when he felt something wrap around his stomach and chest.

_For Kami sake!_ Naruto thought, as he felt the something wrap round his waist,_ That snake doesn't know how to give up!_

_**"Well he didn't get to become on of the most feared missing-nin of the shinobi nations, by giving up did he?"**_ came Kyuubi's sarcastic reply.

Naruto did one thing he never thought he would do, _Damn you Kyuubi no Kitsune! Shut the hell up!_

Naruto felt himself be lifted, and faintly heard Sakura crying over Sasuke's still body. An anger inside him suddenly flared, and in a blinding flash, he felt his own body change.

With a burning sensation that made him scream, a tail ripped itself out of his back with spray of blood. His teeth grew to unnatural human sizes, and two sharply pointed ears erupted on the top of his head in a similar fashion as the tail.

Whatever was suspending him, sizzled and retreated. Naruto turned instantly, and the Orochimaru in his disguise, took his chance. Darting his head forward, he bit Naruto in the same way he did Sasuke.

Naruto felt his world slowly go black, and taking a last bet, launched himself at Sasuke's prone body. Flipping him over onto his stomach, whilst ignoring Sakura's screeching, and the slither of the snake, he ripped off Sasuke's t-shirt. Taking a clawed finger, he quickly and expertly traced a pattern in blood on Sasuke's back.

When this was done, he weakly lifted a hand, slammed it on the marks he made, and whispered, _**"Kai"**_

In a black explosion of Chakra, Naruto was knocked backwards, the cut Orochimaru had given him, making him drowsy. He fell of the side of a branch, but was caught by something. A voice rang out,

_"So this is my grandson, eh? You know how to pick 'em good, Kyuubi!"_

Naruto faintly saw what Sasuke had turned into. A tall man a good six foot three had replaced the dark haired Uchiha. The man was wearing black leather, and had a dangerous, unidentifible weapon at his side. It was a black chakra hand that was keeping Naruto suspended. Naruto finally fainted.

Infinite tutted, _"Which idiot here, hurt my daughter and grandson?"_ He turned around with a grin and faced Orochimaru, _"I've waited a long time to get you back for what you done to my mate. This is going to be sooo much fun!"_

And with that he was instantly at Orochimaru's throat, grinning wildly. Orochimaru grimaced to himself, but was secretly glad that the person he had given a curse was a very powerful one.

Doing a hand seal, he just about managed to force Infinite to his knees. After doing that, he hit a pressure on his neck and disappeared. Infinite was only in his still sealed human body so he couldn't do much about this. He fell on the branch below, back as Sasuke, and Naruto no longer suspended started to fall. Sakura finally free of Orochimaru's killer intent, just about stopped Naruto from falling.

He got lodged in the side of the tree. Sakura, after seeing both Naruto and Sasuke were safe, started sobbing lightly.

(3 hours later)

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, feeling something cold and wet be placed upon his forehead. He went to sit but felt a pain shoot through his neck, and a warning voice he knew as Kyuubi said, _**"Naruto kun, you have to stay still okay? The curse seal Orochimaru gave you is trying to take control. Just relax and stay still. I might be able to make the seal on the outside disappear, and keep it locked up in here"**_

_Okay_ Naruto sent back,_ And thanks for always beng there_

_**"That's fine. You're my kit after all. I can't just abandon you. Now, try not to shout because this will be painful."**_

Naruto never managed to say okay this time because as soon as Kyuubi had finished speaking, his neck felt as though something was slowly and agonizingly burning it's way through it.

He gritted his teeth in pain, and started shaking, although he tried to stop it. Sakura who had noticed as soon as Naruto had begun moving, that the mark that was on his neck had begun to disappear.

She went to try and wake Naruto up, not knowing that he was already awake, when a kunai missed skinning her cheek by a milimeter, and went towards Naruto's head.

Naruto rolled over, and made it seem as if he were doing it in his sleep. The next kunai he couldn't dodge, so he plucked it from mid air, flung it back and sat up looking angry.

"Who the hell threw that?" his answer was a gust of wind, and three sound nin stepped forward.

One a little bolder then the rest, walked a little closer and said, "Hand us over the Uchiha and nobody here will die." he smirked and said, after looking up Sakura, "On after thoughts, let me have fun with Pinky first, and everyone wins"

One of the other sound nins shook her head and said, "We only came here for the Uchiha, so don't be disgusting Zaku!"

The one called Zaku was about to speak, when he was bowled over with sand. At the same time Naruto darted in front of Sasuke, as the last member of sound had begun edging toward him.

Naruto growled at him lightly and said, "Back off. Now!"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" the member asked, cocking his head slightly, the bandages hiding the smirk Naruto was sure was there.

"Oh, but your mistaken. The fun will be all mine!" Naruto grinned but saw a fox darting away from the corner of his eye. They widened, and he felt his head. The ears were gone. And the tail.

_**"Genjutsu"**_ a voice said in his head, a little chuckle at the end of it. Naruto nodded to himself, and gained a funny look from the sound nin.

_Can you release it? I want to see his face, when I rip out his guts!_

"Yeah! Kill him, kill him, kill him!"

_**"Oops, sorry Naruto kun, but anyway get ready, this may hurt a little"**_

For a split second a pain flared through Naruto's body signalling the entrance and leving of Kyuubi's chakra, but when it had finished, Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the look of horror on the sound nins face.

He was evidently the leader because he shakily reached into his back pocket, took out an Earth scroll, placed it on the floor, and motioned for his team to run. They obliged.

The pain flared again, as quick as before, and Naruto felt for his ears, that weren't there. Gaara decided to walk into the clearing. He wasn't disappointed, but he still said, "You let them go. Why?"

"They didn't deserve to die by my hand."

Gaara nodded in understanding, before turning and walking into the dark. Several seconds after he had gone a voice rang out, "I'm sure he went here you idiot!"

"But what if he didn't?"

"...Kankuro. Shut up"

"Why?"

"That's why"

Two people burst from the bushes, covered in twigs and leaves. Naruto sighed, and pointed in the direction Gaara had gone.

Temari, one of these two people nodded her head in thanks, and started to drag Kankuro.

They disappeared.

Naruto hefted Sasuke onto his shoulder, and gestured at Sakura, but noticed she was doing something with her hair. Gaara's sand had broken the sound nins arms, and the sand splattered blood had made her hair stick.

Naruto sighed again, put Sasuke down, unsheathed his sword and in one swift movement, cut Sakura's hair short. At her incredolus look he simply said, "You could have kept your hair, but it may have proved being a kunoichi hard. The long hair would get in the way. Shorter is better"

Picking up Sasuke yet again he walked in the direction he knew the tower was in, calling over his shoulder, "You coming or not?"

Sakura quickly picked herself up and ran to catch up with Naruto. Deciding the pace was to slow for him, he held Sakura's wrist and ran as ast as he could to the middle.

(Ten Minutes)

Naruto put down Sasuke down gently, took out the two scrolls, and opened them before throwing them on the floor.

In a puff of smoke, a startled looking Minato was there. Seeing Naruot, he strode forward and grabbed him in a hard hug, tears leaking.

"I t-thought I had lost you" Minato said, "What happened in the forest?"

Naruto pushed away, and looked down, obviously not wanting to talk about it, resorting to asking "How long did we take?"

"The fastest time recorded. 4 hours and 45 minutes. Well done!"

**Idecidedtodooneofthesethingsinsteadofputtinginthewordramenbecauseitsfun**

I'm done!

I'm really gripped to my own story, yet I multi task at reading other fics and writing at the same time...

Anyway, Minato's spending time with his son, Sasuke's sulking at not being powerful, and Sakura is trying to get over having short, short, short...short hair.

VOTES!!:

Naruto stays with Kyuubi: 6

Naruto goes with his new found father: 3

My version -secret version- : 2

New Version- Minato vs Kyuubi: fight for affection: 2

New Version Kyuubi and Minato Share: 11

VOTES!!:

Chapter preview: 2

No chapter Previews:

You can vote ONCE for every category, but if you want a Harem, then multiple choices!

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Tenten: 2 (one vote for Harem)

Ayame: 1 (for Harem)

Hinata: 1 (for Harem)

Anko: 2 (one vote for Harem)

Sakura: 0

Temari:

Ino: 0

Temari: 0

FemHaku: 3 (one vote for a Harem)

Kyuubi: 5 (one vote for a Harem) A PAIRING

And for those who like it even though I said NO in my summary

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Sasuke/Infinite: 2

Shikamaru: 1

Neji: 1

Itachi O.o: 3

Kisame: O.o

Zabuza: O.o

VOTES!!

Kyuubi x Shukaku:

Chapter 13

Naruto back handed Neji with a chakra inforced hand, and said in a low voice to the barely conscious boy, "You better not hope we meet in the exams. If we do I'll make you feel the pain you gave your cousin a thousand times over!"

Naruto walked off, disappeared and reappeared next to Gaara, closer than most people would dare if they valued their life.

Gaara retaliated by placing an arm around Naruto's back.

REAL SHORT PREVIEW!! WANT IT TO BE A CLIFF HANGER LIKE THING!!

Till next time!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 is here and ready!

I can't believe I have sooo many reviews. I thought mine was a crappyish story.

Okay, I've revised! If you don't want a pairing for that rewrd thingy, you can have whatever you want!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! BELIEVE IT!

KISSY KISSY WITH TWO BOYS WARNING FOR BADBOYWEST!!

Chapter 13

Naruto paced the room, getting increasingly infuriated with himself, before chanting under his breath softly, "Bored to hell, bored to hell, bored to hell, shitless!" (Done to the tune vindallo nana)

This carried on numerous times, until the equally annoyed Sakura screamed at him to shut up. Naruto, not wanting another bruise to be added to his ever growing collection, zipped his mouth, and began pacing again.

It had been just under an hour and a half since they had finished the second part of the exam. That was when the door creaked open. Naruto stiffened, and turned to face the door.

When he saw a flash of red, he shouted "Thank Kami I won't be bored for long!" before launchign himself at the person that had walked into the room. He got as far as maybe two to three metres of crashing into his target when he slammed into a wall of sand.

He fell backwards twitching, and scooted on his backside half a room away. The sand fell to the floor, and a wary looking Gaara stepped into the room, wary being a slight widening of the eyes, to see threats easier.

Naruto saw him come in, and scooted back further, until he hit the wall, afraid he'd get hit again, and completely lose it. He was good at doing that lately.

A voice interupted his thoughts, "Uh, Naruto, You do realise you've grown ears? And a tail?" it was Sakura.

He jumped to his feet, and hurriedly stuffed his hands on his head, and made his tail slip behind him, instead of swishing about.

As soon as they had come, he felt them disappear and he sat back down. He breathed in deeply, and stared at Gaara, and the restless sand at his feet.

Naruto felt himself start to involuntarily shake, as someone else walked into the room via side door. It was Sasuke, and for some reason, Naruto had the urge of wanting to grasp him by the neck, and watching his pretty head explode in a show- _NO!_ he cut himself of sharply.

_It's only the curse mark after all..._ he though, staring thoughtfully. He wasn't sure how long he was like that, but a voice rang through his head.

_**"Yo, Naruto. Wake up!"**_

No response.

_"Little Prick! Earth to Little Prick!"_

Absolute silence.

_**"Kit. Come on don't fool with me. Wake up, tell me what's wrong, come on don't leave me!"**_

Not a word. A tear slipped down Naruto's face.

"He'll kill you if you don't get to him first. Can't you tell? He's a bastard, and he'll just walk off. You'll be all alone. Nobody cares for you. Your always just a p-" the voice was cut off.

_**"Naruto! Whatever he said, don't listen! I'm sorry I didn't keep him out!"**_

Naruto didn't reply. He didn't even move, when Sasuke had walked up to him on the outside, greeting him with the usual, "Hey, dobe"

Sasuke, not getting an answer sat down to Naruto, the side the curse mark was on facing the blonde. Then Naruto did something no one would ever expect he could do to a team mate.

Naruto slapped Sasuke so hard, he fell onto his side, Naruto had tears streaming down his face. He crawled over to Sasuke till he was face to face with him, and started shaking him by the collar, while stuttering out inidentifible words.

To say Sasuke was surprised was an understatement, "Dobe, what are you saying?" he managed to make words through his choke hold.

Naruto started speaking a little slower, words easier to understand, "P-promise me, no matter what he s-says, you'll never g-go. P-promise me y-you'll never hurt me or S-sakura, d-don't go!"

"Dobe, what do you mean?"

"T-the curse mark m-my dad s-sealed that was on y-your neck! It was O-orochimaru's doing..." here Naruto started hacking coughs, loosening his grip on Sasuke, pushing himself away from the startled Uchiha.

Looking aorund wildly, he noticed his father wasn't there.

_O-okaa-san,_he said in a broken voice, _C-can I borrow a burst of chakra?_

_**"Sure, but why?"**_ Kyuubi asked in a puzzled tone.

_...My dad needs to make a very important promise for me._ Was the reply

_**"Sure kit."**_

With that over, Naruto felt chakra rush through his system. Exhaling, he bent over double, allowing the chakra to leave. Since it couldn't find it's way out through the ceiling, it rushed out the door, narrowly missing taking Kankuro's head off and the suspicious words, "Oh fuck!" seemed to come from his mouth.

Naruto watched it leave, and suddenly felt tired. The rush had forced him to stand up in pain, because the chakra had over loaded his systems. His eyelids felt heavy, and he let himself fall backwards. It was only when something caught him and carried him across the room, he knew the hit from before was completely accidental.

(Hokage's Tower)

Sarutobi paced the room and asked the question again, "So your telling me, Sasuke Uchiha has a curse mark from Orochimaru, and you had to seal it? And your team finished the course in only 4 hours and 45 minutes?"

Minato nodded, before a feeling made him stiffen. Looking at Sarutobi he asked, "Did you...?"

His answer was a stiff nod, not much unlike his own. Minato then said "We'll have to finish this meeting later, _Hokage-sama_" before jumping out the window. What he saw made him gasp. Above the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death, stood the words spelt in red chakra,

'Fourth Hokage, Get your ass over here now! Naruto needs you, and if you don't come so he-' here there wasn't enough chakra to finish what Kyuubi had spelt out.

Grimacing, Minato ran as fast as he could (which was pretty damn fast!) and arrived at the tower within minutes, passing a startled Genin team, with a member that had suspiciously large eyebrows, and was wearing green spandex.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto felt himself be put down gently, and caught a small glimpse of red hair, through his slitted eyes, before his world went.

This was the scene Minato came bursting in on. Looking around, he quickly spotted Naruto asleep on the floor, curled up next to the red headed by, who had crouched down. Minato remembered him as Gaara.

Walking up, he abruptly stopped, when sand started sifting around his feet. He decided to leave it until Naruto had woken up, and saw Sasuke rubbing his cheek, he slowly backed off from Gaara, and approached Sasuke.

"What happened?" he asked Sasuke in a low voice, and when Sasuke replied, it was with a confused voice.

"I don't know. When he didn't answer me, I sat down next to him, he slapped me so hard I fell over, then started going on about not wanting me to leave no matter what some person offers me. I just don't get it!"

Minato nodded, getting what he wanted. Sitting cross legged, he proceded to stare at Naruto until he woke up.

(2 Hours Later)

Naruto rolled over, and felt himself bump into something. Along with the horrible feeling that you're being watched, he sat up. Gaara was sitting on the floor next to him, and his father was giving him an unnerving look from the other side of the room, next to Sasuke._ Sasuke._

Naruto's blood boiled, and he stood up a little shakily from lying on the hard floor. Making sure to stay on Minato's side, he walked up to him and asked him a question.

After a few mumbles, they left the room. Once they had gone through the door, Minato came out blunt, "Okay, why'd you slap Sasuke?"

Silence.

"Naruto, please tell me what's wrong"

More silence, and Minato sighed and went to speak again when Naruto grabbed his wrist with an urgency.

Minato looked at Naruto, surprised at seeing his son's cheeks stained wet with tears, and was interupted from his musings with a mewl like noise.

Naruto had started speaking, "That seal on Sasuke's neck, it's gone right? Under control? He won't leave will he? That snake won't get him? Promise me?"

Minato was shocked, he had never heard Naruto say something like this before, "Why did you ask if I'll make sure he doesn't leave?" he prompted.

Naruto's eyes widened, as if he was thinking he had let slip something he shouldn't have. Which he had. Minato took Naruto genty by the shoulders, "Tell me what's wrong," Naruto bit his lip and turned away.

Kyuubi took her chance, _**"He's got a curse seal himself, nitwit!(1)"**_ Naruto looked ashamed as Minato asked, "Is this true?"

Naruto nodded and also said, in a near whisper, "I've also grown ears and a tail" the look Minato had was pure gold, his mouth was agape, and he was doing a good impression of a fish.

Naruto couldn't help giggle, and soon enough it was full blown laughter. People from outside the room, were pressing their ears to the door, and Gaara went as far as to make sand creep under the door and turn into his third eye.

Naruto, laughing to hard, only just heard Minato say, "Can I see your ears and tail then?"

Still laughing his head off, Naruto allowed the genjutsu to release. A tail and two ears popped up, and Minato fell over backwards in shock. This cause Naruto to laugh even harder, and his sides began to hurt, small tears of joy leaked from his eyes.

Minato soon began to see the funny side of it aswell, and slowly began laughing. He hit Naruto hard on the back, causing him to, still laughing, to crash into the door, and fly halfway across the room, effectively knocking out Kankuro, Temari and Sasuke. Sakura smartly side stepped, and Gaara was nowhere near the door anyway.

Naruto was gasping for breath on his backside, in the middle of the room, tears streaming down his face. His ears were twitching with amusement, and his tail was swishing with anticipation. Standing up, Naruto ran for all he was worth, and rugby tackled Minato, as he tried to regain his balance, after using Naruto as a rest when he had hit him.

They fell backwards into the room giggling for their worth like school girls. Until Gaara had the sense to pull Naruto off, even if was screaming with laughter. When Gaara's sand had put Naruto down, Naruto had grabbed Gaara's pant leg, still giggling, while starting to hiccup.

This commenced for several minutes, until Naruto calmed down, and Minato managed to climb out of the side room. Using Gaara's pant leg to pull himself up, and almost removing them in the process, Naruto stood, breathing deeply, giggling every now and then, still using Gaara as support.

Minato walked up to him and managed to say, "I'll see you in the preliminaries, Naruto!" before sprinting out of the room, no doubt to go back to where ever he was, or buy ramen.

Soon after a course of, "YOU BASTARD! YOU STOLE MY WALLET!"

(Just under four days later)

Naruto started talking loudly, "I can't wait to beat everyone in this exam!" but someone interupted him, before he could get any further,

"Sssh! See those rain nin over there? They've been giving you the evils everytime you speak! Will you be quiet, if I show you some nin cards?"

"What are nin cards?" Naruto asked the straner confused, it was a boy, looked to be thirteen, with silvery-grey hair and wore glasses, "And who are you?"

"My apologies, I'm Kabuto, and nin cards are used to find information about other ninjas in the exam. So, got a ninja you want to know more about?"

Sasuke got there before Naruto did, "Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki"

Kabuto grinned, and pulled out a random card, making it glow with chakra,

"Name: Gaara no Sabaku

Sex: Male(2)

Rank: Genin

Missions:

A Rank: 0

B Rank: 1

C Rank: 8

D Rank: 0

Additional Information:

Favourite Move: Sand Coffin

Has returned from every mission without a single scratch.

His team consists of his siblings, Temari and Kankuro. They're from sand.

Gaara is the container for the Shukaku Bijuu.

Here Kabuto whistled and said, "A B Rank mission at Genin, and without a single scratch!" before pulling out another card.

"Name: Rock Lee

Sex: Male

Rank: Genin

Missions:

A Rank: 0

B Rank: 0

C Rank: 17

D Rank: 5

Additional Information:

Cannot perform ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu specialist.

His team consists of, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten."

Kabuto placed the card back in the pack, and withdrew the last card required.

"Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Sex: Male

Rank: ANBU- wait that can't be right!" Kabuto frowned, but continued

"Missions:

S Rank: 4

A Rank: 18

B Rank: 22

C Rank: 31

D Rank: 14

Additional Information:

Ruthless in his attacks, fights without mercy.

Nickname is Shadow of Death, because people have deemed him 'Death' himself

Has been known for his tendency to summon large foxes, and the use of his sword.

His team consists of, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

He is the container-"

Kabuto was cut off by a sword to his throat, Naruto attached to the other end of it. Examining his nails for a moment, Naruto turned to Kabuto and said in a low voice, "It is an S class secret, what you're about to tell them about me. Continue and I will not hesitate to kill you, after all the penalty for the person who tells this secret, and for those who listen is _death!"_

Finishing off, Naruto slipped his sword back into it's sheath, and was the first to notice the Hokage walk into the room. In an instance quiet rang through the room, and the Hokage said, "Everyone down here in your groups, now!"

The threes ran down one after the other, and lined up. Naruto's group went Naruto, Sakura and then Sasuke.

Sarutobi looked them up and down before saying, "Since too many of you have passed, we've decided to put in preliminariy rounds. You will be called down, with your opponent, and the winner will make it into the final exam. Good luck!"

A man replaced the Hokage, "I'm Hayate," he said coughing into his hand afterward, "And I'll be judging your preliminary round"

Naruto did a Matrix bend over backwards dodge thing, when the man called Hayate coughed in his direction. Naruto was sure in a paranoid way, that he could see germs laughing, while they passed over his face.

Bending back forwards like a spring, he pointed accusingly, "Why have you got a cough like that? Are you one of the many people out to kill me, because of what I've done?" he slapped a hand over his mouth as if thinking he had said something too much.

He blushed a bright red, and pushed himself hurriedly behind Sasuke, muttering stuff about 'Keeping secrets and all this stuff, hate it!'

"... Now that that is over would everyone leave, except the following-"

He was cut off by Kabuto, "Umm, gomen, but I would like to quit here, I don't think I'm ready to face most of the people here,"

Hayate shrugged his shoulders and coughed into his hand, "Suit yourself, as I was saying would Sasuke Uchiha, and Yoroi Akado stay, and the rest of you leave"

Everyone jumped away, and Sasuke and the person called Yoroi stayed. Hayate told them to seperate, which they did before he shouted, "Hajime!"

Sasuke got into a stance, and prepared himself to fight. When his opponent didn't make the first move, he did. Shooting forward, he used kunai to distract his opponent, and went to punch him in the gut. He went to use the Sharingan, but the fight was interupted.

"Minato-sensei," Sasuke greeted more than a little annoyed, "Why have you stopped the match?"

"I made a promise to Naruto, and I need you to make one for me. Don't use the Sharingan until after your match. I need to check for any faults, because if there is one and you use your Sharingan, there is a very high chance of you dying." Minato said hurriedly.

Sasuke just looked annoyed before he said, "I got it, I got it. Now can I continue with my fight or not?"

"Sure" Minato said with an apologetic grin, before he disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and Sakura, using their heads as rests. Naruto immediately began complaining and decided to walk off, still annoyed about the whole wallet incident. Seemed Minato had been getting hold of Naruto's wallet, everytime said boy had finished a mission, or had saved up.

Naruto moved over to Gaara, and grabbed his arm, before proceeding to drag the red head off. When out of sight, Naruto asked, "You feel him too, don't you? That slimy excuse of a snake?"

His answer was a pull, and the feel of moist lips against his own. Naruto, who had long since stopped trying to pull away, grasped Gaara from behind, and returned the kiss. Within moments, he felt a tongue brush against his lips.

Naruto parted his lips slightly, and while Gaara's tongue tried to make itself known with his mouth, Naruto slyly slipped his tongue around the others, and began exploring Gaara's mouth.

In turn he allowed the red head to do the same, but was interupted by a cough. Turning around, still hanging off Gaara, the sand nins tongue just in his mouth, he came face to face with Minato.

"Was I disturbing you?" he asked with a chuckle, eyebrow slightly rasied at the miracle change in Naruto's expressions. One of utter uninterst to the person interupting, teh other pur and utter horror and embarassment.

Naruto backed off from Gaara quickly, blushing as he did so, before asking in a slightly annoyed voice said, "What do you want?"

"Sasuke's match is over and it's your turn. You have less than a minute to get into that arena before you forfeit!"

Naruto widened his eyes, and ran across the landing with inhuman speeds, launching himself over the bars and into the middle of the arena, just about staying on his feet, his muscles tensed up.

"Naruto Uzumaki," a voice greeted with a cough at the end.

"Yo! Bastard!" another voice greeted him. Naruto looked at his opponent. He instantly made a bet with Gen'you, _Give me less than five minutes, and he's out. I win you let me practice with your sword, you win then..._

_**"I can use your body to do whatever I want for the five minutes!"**_

_Deal_ Naruto thought back, getting into his style. Hayate looked between Naruto and Kiba, making sure both were ready before saying, "Hajime!"

Kiba darted forward, a smirk on his face. Naruto absolutely _despised_ that type of smirk. It was one of arrogance, and cockiness. When a punch was aimed at his head, and Akamaru tried to up end him by running between his feet, he back flipped away, gracefully dodging the punch.

Landing a few metres away, he brought himself back to the fight. Doing a familiar seal, and wiping the blood he had caused down his arm, he summoned two foxes, one white, with a black stripe, the other black with a white stripe. Ying and Yang.

The foxes face Akamaru, while Naruto made several Kage Bunshin, and decided to try and copy what he had seen his father do on a joint ANBU mission several weeks before.

(Flashback)

_Naruto felt himself pulled back by the shoulder, and looked confused as Minato passed him. Said man grinned and spoke clearly, "It's my turn!" before going through hand seals. When he had finished, Minato grinned a the unfortunate victim- I mean opponent, before running forward and shouting "RASENGAN!"_

_To say the man exploded in a shower of guts would've been an understatement._

(End Flashback)

Naruto, already knowing his large amount of chakra would stop him performing this jutsu, decided to use a clone.

Feeling the chakra gather powerfully in his hand, he ran forward, his hand almost being dragged through the air. He was mere inches from Kiba, the word, "RASENGAN!" already on his lips, when someone upset his balance, and he thrust his arm straight _through_ a wall.

Naruto turned back around, not in reality caring that someone had pushed him through a wall, and unsheathed his sword. In a fluid like movement, he disappeared and reappeared, sword at Kiba's neck, a little drop of blood on the blades edge.

Naruto took his sword from the shaking dog boys neck, and allowed the foxes to balance themselves on his shoulders. Walking over to the examiner, Hayate, he said, "Match over"

He was about to walk back up the stairs, when he felt someone come up behind him,

"This match is-" was as far as Kiba got, before Naruto pushed him up against a wall, kunai poised over his heart, another at his throat. Letting his anger come through and making Akamaru whimper in fear, he said, _**"It was over as soon as you entered the arena. I don't expect to lose to the likes of someone that thinks he's on top of the world. People like that don't deserve to live. There are plently less painful suicides, then trying to kill someone like me!"**_

Before walking off, Naruto gave Kiba focused killer intent, showing the animal lover exactly what type of torturous things the dangerous blond could have done, but nstead choosing the least painful.

Kiba fainted right there, against the wall, his mind not capable of full analyzing the information it was given.

Naruto just snorted, and said, "Worthless piece of dog crap!" before appearing beside Minato.

"So," Naruto said, watching the medic nin take Kiba away from the arena, "Why did you stop me?"

"I didn't want you blowing a hole in that boys chest, for the record. I felt how much chakra you used to make that thing come up. With that much power, you could have killed him one hundred times over!" Minato retorted

"Hn" was Naruto's reply, watching the next two names flicker up.

Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto lightly observed the match, wincing to himself every time Hinata was hit. Jyuuken was a very powerful style of fighting. When Hinata started recieving blow after blow, and blood shot from her mouth in a spray, Naruto tensed. As he watched Neji go in for a final blow, something in Naruto snapped.

Reacting faster than the Jounin in the room, he shot forward, and took the blow that was meant for Hinata's heart, right in the shoulder of his left arm. He felt it go limp but only for a second, then chakra burst open the shut conductor(3).

Naruto back handed Neji with a chakra inforced hand, and said in a low voice to the barely conscious boy, "You better not hope we meet in the exams. If we do I'll make you feel the pain you gave your cousin a thousand times over!"

Naruto walked off, disappeared and reappeared next to Gaara, closer than most people would dare if they valued their life.

Gaara retaliated by placing an arm around Naruto's waist.

Naruto stood there steaming for a while, as Hinata was checked over and carried off on a stretcher, hardly breathing, Seeing Neji stand up and walk as if nothing had happened, made him clench his fist, and Gaara's arm unconsciously tightened around his waist.

Hayate, when the match was over, signaled for the next to names to come up. After a few flickerings of names it came up as,

Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno

The match started with the two yelling insults at each other, and it ended in a double knockout. Both Ino and Sakura had knocked their opponent out, making it a tie and neither of the two made it through to the finals.

The next match was what made Naruto physically shiver. Especially when his senses overloaded with none to pleasant images and killer intent. Although he would never admit it out loud, if it had been his match he probably would have done the same thing, regardless of who dropped dead because of it.

Gaara no Sabaku vs. Rock Lee

Gaara's warmth disappeared from Naruto's side in a swirl of sand, and said red head appeared in the middle of the arena.

They was the voicing of , "YOSH! THIS ONE HAS THE FIRES OF YOUTH!" before the green spandex coloured Lee jumped over the bars and landed expertly in the arena, opposite Gaara hand outstretched, ready to fight.

Hayate raised his hand, made sureboth were ready, before bringing down his hand and yelling, "Hajime!"

Lee shot forward at unknown speeds, and Gaara's eyes only had time to widen before..

_**SothestoryendshereatacliffangerandIcan'tbelievehowmanyreviewsIhave!**_

Hope your still enjoying and please still review, tell me whether or not you liked that kissy scene, I put a warning at the beginning, and Naruot had the misfortune of his father coming to watch...

Minato: OHMYGOD MY SON IS GAY!

Naruto: That was the best kiss of my life!

Gaara: Best kiss of your life so _far_

Naruto: What are you implying?

Gaara: -GLOMPS NARUTO-

Naruto: WOOHOO!

Minato: GET BACK HERE!

Naruto: NEVER!

While that's going on I'll tell you what numbers mean, and the votes so far!

(1) - My favourite saying at the moment for some reason is 'Thou art a nitwit, NITWIT!'

(2) - I don't know what male is in Japanese...

(3) - Someone please tell me what the things chakra go through are called

VOTES!!:

Naruto stays with Kyuubi: 6

Naruto goes with his new found father: 3

My version -secret version- : 2

New Version- Minato vs Kyuubi: fight for affection: 2

New Version Kyuubi and Minato Share: 11

VOTES!!:

Chapter preview: 2

No chapter Previews:

You can vote ONCE for every category, but if you want a Harem, then multiple choices!

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Tenten: 3 (one vote for Harem)

Ayame: 1 (for Harem)

Hinata: 1 (for Harem)

Anko: 3 (one vote for Harem)

Sakura: 0

Temari: 1

Ino: 1

FemHaku: 3 (one vote for a Harem)

Kyuubi: 6 (one vote for a Harem) A PAIRING

And for those who like it even though I said NO in my summary

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Sasuke/Infinite: 3

Shikamaru: 1

Neji: 1

Itachi O.o: 4

Kisame: O.o

Zabuza: O.o

VOTES!!

Kyuubi x Shukaku:

NOTE: FOR ALL THOSE WHO WISH TO KNOW, THIS WILL BE A GAANARU FIC BUT WILL PROBABLY/MAYBE CONTAIN KYUUNARU STUFF!

Chapter 14 Preview

"GAHH!" Naruto screeched, as he once again fell in the scalding hot water.

"It's your own fault," Jiraiya said, peeking at girls who were bathing in the hot springs, "How come you can't balance that well?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied sarcastically, earning a sharp look from Jiraiya but continuing anyway, "It could be the fact that your spying on girls, instead of supervising my training, and that I have _three_ different chakra types. Three!"

Jiraiya went to retort and ask about these chakras, when Naruto climbed out of the steaming water, and said "I'm going to see if tou-san can teach me any better, if he's not busy with Sakura and Ino's team, then I'm going to see if he pays more attention!"

"Who's your tou-san"

"Minato Namikaze, aka Yondaime of Konoha's Yellow Flash, don't bite my head off!"

"Your dad is the fourth Hokage? I thought he died sealing the Kyuubi!"

Naruto glared at Jiraiya, the anger clear in his blue eyes, "_No one_ and I mean no one, talks about my okaa-san that way!"

Jiraiya backed off raising his hands in a 'I surrender' motion, "Okay, okay. So, wheres your dad at?"

Til next time!


	15. Chapter 14

I'm the update machine!!

IMPORTANT NOTE!!

I WILL BE CHANGING TO A DIFFERENT EMAIL ADDRESS, BUT WILL KEEP THE SAME NAME. I WILL DELETE MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT AND UPLOAD MY STORIES ONTO THE OTHER ACCOUNT.

I HOPE THIS WILL NOT CAUSE ANY CONFUSION.

Norty out

DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME AS MOST OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS I HAVE WRITTEN!

Chapter 14

Gaara's sand protected him from the worst of it, but the fist still just about poked through. Before his sand could crush it, Lee had already disappeared, and was attacking from another angle.

Gaara's sand flittered around him, not sure where the attack was coming from next, but managed to block it when it came. Gaara started looking around madly, when something would hit his sand, and miss him by only a few inches.

After a loooong while, Lee started to slow down, and the sand took it's chance. Grabbing Lee by the leg, it threw him into a wall.

Lee stood up in the rubble, next to the hole Naruto had made earlier, and loosened the bandages that were around his arms, before reaching under them. Two clunks were heard, as weights hit the floor. Lee did the same with his legs, and as the sand darted for him, he launched away at three times the speed.

He pulled off more of his bandages, and wrapped Gaara in them, much to his confusion. Making sure the bonds were tight, Lee grabbed Gaara, launched into the air, and threw the red head into the ground. _Hard_.

Naruto winced, feeling Kyuubi getting annoyed, the anger of the fox making his stomach burn slightly. Leaning against the bars that blocked the fighting arena, he forced himself into his mind scape, falling asleep in the process.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked a pacing Kyuubi, and Kyuubi only slightly slowed down, so Naruto could keep up with her.

_**"It's to do with that idiot Shukaku! He's getting his ass handed to him on a frigging silver platter, by a freak in spandex!"**_ Kyuubi said pacing still, getting faster and faster, until Naruto ran out of puff, and had to sit down.

Gen'you and Uoy'neg were watching silently, until Gen'you spoke up, _**"Hey, while she's calming down, do you want to see that thing the snake gave you?"**_

Naruto was thoughtful for a moment, before he said, "Okay then. Humour me," and followed Gen'you to a very big, very thick steel door, with seals all over it.

All of a sudden, the door began rattling, and a voice rang out, "Let me out! Let me outta here!" and Gen'you replied,_** "Like hell we will bastard!"**_

"Grrrr!" was the reply, and a creaking. Naruto had just about managed to fit around a crack he had made in the door.

_**"Figures. It's his mindscape, he does what he wants to do in it!"**_ Gen'you grumbled, looking for Kyuubi, and jump starting into action, when the door rattled again, and a purply black colour leaked out from under it.

(Inside said door)

Naruto started at the him/her/it/ thing, he had come face to face with. He asked the first thing that came to his head, "Are you male or female?"

The thing looked at him incredulously, before laughing, the evil 'fufufufufu' that Orochimaru does. It had the upper body of Orochimaru, was wearing a black kimono dress like thing, and the other half was the tail end of a snake.

The room was very dark, and Naruto was having a hard time seeing the thing, before it was behind him and said, "For the record, I'm a male" after it grabbed Naruto by the neck, and lifted him off the ground, choking the blond.

"Now excuse me while I take control,"  he said, "And the names Jubaku!"(1) and he exploded in a sinister chakra combination of black and purple.

(Preliminary Room)

Gaara squeezed his hand, making Lee scream out in pain, as his left leg and corresponding arm were broken. Gaara smiled slightly to himself, although he didn't show it, and was about to finish the job, of exterminating Lee, he had promised himself, when he was stopped by the Jounin in the room.

Minato frowned slightly at the look in Gaara's eyes, not trusting the boy with Naruto, when said blond suddenly screamed, and threw himself over the bars, head first, eyes screwed up in pain.

Gaara's sand reacted quicker than Minato, or anyone else for that matter, and caught Naruto before he landed. As soon as Naruto had landed, he began convulsing violently, as a torrent of chakras swirled around him.

The first colour to erupt from the twitching blond was the customary bue, followed by a mix of purple and black, the colour red was straight on it's heel, and before the chakra managed to finish coming out, it was forced by a light purple and darker purple.

Naruto stood up shakily, and went to jump off the sand, but it tightened around his ankles. Gaara inclined his head towards Minato, asking an unspoken question. The blond Hokage was lifted suddenly by sand, and practically thrown at Naruto.

Naruto retaliated by trying to attack Minato, but was quickly knocked out by a swift chop to the neck. Naruto's eyes widened slightly before closing, whispered words sounding like, "Please don't send me back in there, where the freak is!" and with those words Naruto went limp.

An occasiaonal spasm made Minato wary, but soon, round about five minutes after the knockout Naruto came through again. He yawned and said to himself, "Morning? Already?"

Minato was about to say something, when a crash interupted him. Two ANBU, one hefting a large sword burst through the ceiling. The one with the large sword, ripped off his mask and looked at Naruto worriedly. Who stared back before shouting, "ZABUZA NICHAN!(2) I haven't seen you in ages!" and rugby tackling the unfortunate person.

Zabuza pushed Naruto off, sat up grinning, and tousled Naruto's hair before saying, "What's it going to take for me to make you stop calling me 'Zabuza nichan'?"

He didn't get an answer, because Naruto had launched himself at the other ANBU, yelling, "HAKU! I've missed you so much! And you look like a real girl now! Down here anyway," Naruto added slyly, since he was hugging Haku, he got a look at some of her better parts.

Haku stiffened in his grasp, and pulled out a senbon needle. She was about to dig it into his neck, and Naruto readily flinched. A clatter told him that the senbon needle had hit the floor. He opened his closed eyes when he heard a choking noise.

Haku was being suspended in midair, choked by sand, the sand having a vice grip on Haku's neck.

"GAARA!" Naruto screeched, throwing himself at the annoyed redhead, "DOWN BOY! DOWN!" he hit Gaara head on, and landed across his chest, nose inches from Gara's nose.

Gaara 'hmmphed' obviously not liking the position, but Naruto out of the corner of his eye, saw the sand drop Haku, and crawl along the ground.

He felt the rough substance crawl up his back, and it suddenly became heavy. Closing the gap between Naruto's and Gaara's lips.

Naruto jumped off, as if he were sting by a hot iron, mumbling something about, "Not in public, and especially not in front of tou-san!"

He was as bright as a tomato, obviously aware at the funny looks he was being given, and instead proceded to walk up to Haku, and ask her how she was.

She murmured and Naruto seemed relieved, because he hugged her again, and had to be forcefully pried off by Zabuza, who was doing a freaky laugh that sounded a lot like Gai. That was until Naruto found it _was_ Gai, who was laughing, and Zabuza was only silently laughing.

Naruto scooted backwards, fear on his face, as Gai stalked closer and closer, shouting, "THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE STRONG IN YOU, NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto was sure, with his super enhanced hearing, that Gaara had said, "This is why I tried to kill the carbon copy of the green spandex wearing... things,"

Naruto looked up in horror, as Gai held what looked like, what looked like...

"NOOOOO!" every eye was on Naruto, as he disappeared behind Gai. As Gai jumped backwards, thumbs up and a grin that flashed on his face, a green blur hid behind him.

Every time Gai tried to get a look at Naruto, try as he might, the green blur with a shock of bright yellow hair was stuck to his back.

Gaara peeled the terrified blond of Gai's back, and covered him in his Absolute Defence. Shriekings of, "NOOOO I DON'T LIKE THE DARK!" and, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT??" was heard, before an , "Oh!" came out.

The sound of cloth ripping was heard (A/N: You can vote at the end, whether or not there is anything yaoi-ish is in this scene. I'll put it in a seperated fanfiction short one shot, and you can read it if you want it!) And several seconds later, Naruto was standing there, in all his orange glory.

"I'm sooooo glad that Gaara stalks me!" said Naruto but then seemed a little confused, "But I am very confused at how he hid a spare set of my clothes in his sand. Where did he get them from...?"

Temari and Kankuro recieved a look from Gaara that said, 'You tell them where I got his clothes from, you die'

"Now that I mention it," Naruto continued, "I think one of my many jump suits have disappeared..."

Temari and Kankuro whistled nonchalantly to themselves, and Naruto was clueless as ever. Zabuza and Haku, who had never heard of Gaara until now just simply face vaulted. Everyone else in the room just sweat dropped, at the loud blond.

A cough caught everyone's attention, "Now that that is over," Hayate said, "I will be annoucning who will be fighting who in the Chuunin Exams final!"

"The first match will be, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga"

Naruto suddenly got a very fox like, very evil, very _dangerous_ looking grin on his face, as he turned to face the Hyuuga, who was standing on the other side of the arena. Neji shuddered, as he looked at the red, hate filled eyes, that were giving him the ' I'll kill you reeeeaaalll slow' glare.

"The second match will be, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara no Sabaku"

Sasuke glared at the red head, and Gaara glared back, his sand flittering madly in the air, and Naruto suddenly started slapping at the air like a thing possessed saying things like, "It stings!" and "This is why I hate it when okaa-san puts me through sandstorm training!"

"The third match will be, Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari of the Sand"

Temari looked over Shikamaru, and he lazily stared back at her. She blushed and looked away, not sure what had brought this flush on her face. Gaara gave Shikamaru a look that said, 'Touch my sister, and you'll find yourself many miles buried below Konoha'

Shikamaru mumbled, "Troublesome," to himself and looked away, more than a little unnerved.

"The fourth match will be, Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro of the Sand"

Shino buzzed, and Kankuro simply looked his opponent over, remembering how deadly a laaarge amount of bugs could be.

The fifth match will be the winner of the first match vs. the winner of the second. The sixth match will be, the winner of the third match vs. the winner of the fourth match. The two winners of these matches will be made Chuunin. Any questions? No? Finals begin in a month. Dismissed"

Sasuke grunted, turned on his heel, and went to walk off, when Minato placed a hand on his shoulder. Whispering in his ear, he nodded towards a giggling Jounin, currently immersed in his favourite book, after the announcements had finished.

Naruto was trying to get the book the Jounin was holding, and when he finally succeeded, he took one look at the cover, flicked through the pages and said, "You have the same test as Gen'you and tou-san" before handing the small orange book back.

Minato blushed bright red, and smacked Naruto in a fatherly type way across the head, mumbling something, before walking up to Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi" Minato greeted, "How have you been? And is that the new edition of Icha Icha Paradise? Can I borrow, please, please, pleeeaasse??"

Kakashi looked up, surprise evident on his features as he saw, for the first time in a long time, his sensei who had supposedly died. He quickly regained his composure and said, "It is the new version of Icha Icha Paradise, but asking for it, I'm sure is not the main reason your over here."

"True," Minato agreed, and gestured over his shoulder at the waiting Uchiha, who was busy fending off a hyperactive Naruto, who kept on screeching, "SASSSUUUKKKEEE-KKKUUUNNN! An EVIL snake IS after YOUR body!"

Sasuke threw him off, but he was instantly pinned by a small army of them, "Where do they keep on coming from?"

Naruto was jumping in some form of excitement, but his eyes suddenly widened. He managed to mutter, "Chakra Exhaustion!" before falling over backwards, hitting Zabuza in the chest with a snore.

Zabuza shrugged him off, and Haku caught him, glaring at Zabuza, as he shifted uncomfortably at her gaze. Naruto started drooling in her hair, mumbling nonsense about ramen (E.G: "I'm king of the Ramen!" which got a reply from Minato, who said, "No you're not!" and that was met with an, "Okay!")

Naruto was dragged off by Gaara, who took off with him, through the hole in the ceiling, earning a sharp look from Minato. Gaara shot over his shoulder, "I'm taking him to the hosspital."

Minato was suspicious as the two boys with gravity defying hair left, but soon settled with talking to Kakashi again, as he said, "As I was saying, I was wondering, if you train Sasuke in the Sharingan, then I will train your team in return. And I'll try get my old sensei to sign your book. After all he is the author of Icha Icha Paradise"

That got Kakashi's attention, and he immediately looked over at Sasuke, seeing the boy brooding. He pulled down his mask, uncovering his Sharingan, and looked the boy over agin.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as he caught sight of the Sharingan in the man that was so obviously not an Uchiha. He activated his own Sharingan, but instantly regretted it. The pain that burnt through his neck felt like acid.

His world went black and one of the last things he saw, was Minato running forward, concern on his face.

(Hospital)

"Mmmrmmm" Naruto tried to eat his pillow, but wasn't succeeding. He woke with a start, as he started coughing up feathers, and he muttered, "Oops..."

He rolled over, came face to face with turqouise eyes, rimmed with black, and closed his eyes. Naruto suddenly bolted upright, a red haze on his cheeks. He checked under his duvets, and sighed in relief.

Gaara quirked a non existent eyebrow and quietly asked, "...What was that for?" Naruto jump started, and went to climb out of bed, but went to fast and the giddiness got to him.

He collapsed backwards on the bed, and blushed deep red, "I-I thought y-you might have t-tried something while I-I was asleep,"

Gaara rasied the eyebrow again and said, with a tiny, weeny bit of a joking voice, to Naruto's horror, "...Who's to say I didn't try anything?"

Naruto blushed again, and looked away, "Anything interesting happen while I was out?" Gaara looked at him simply, before nodding, "... My opponent the Uchiha. He was admitted shortly after you"

Naruto sat up too fast again, and after groaning asked why. Gaara crossed his arms, and said, "... I didn't ask, because it is not my place to ask,"

Naruto nodded, and someone hammered on the door, "NARUTO!" Minato shouted, "I HOPE YOU'RE DECENT, BECAUSE I'M COMING IN!"

The door burst open, and Minato ran through the room. Gaara conviently placed a leg, without anyone noticing, and Minato sailed out through the window.

There was what sounded suspiciously like a fangirl scream, and all Naruto could here was, "See you later, Naruto. I have to g-arrgghh!" there was a giggle, and Naruto mentally shuddered.

Gaara stared impassively out of the window, and Naruto managed to sit up slowly, without hurting his head.

He swung his legs out of the bed, and walked shakily to the door. He felt as though he were about to fall over, when somone grabbed hid upper arm, keeping him steady. Naruto looked at Gaara with a happy face, and said, "Arigatou, Gaara"

Gaara didn't show he had heard, but dragged Naruto out of the room, seemingly knowing where Naruto wanted to go.

They soon reached the front desk. The receptionest looked up, sneered at Naruto and said, "Sorry, but I can't help demon brats."

She was going to say more when Gaara spoke up, "...Naruto, I'm going to kill her." Naruto looked at him in shock, as Gaara raised an arm, intending to bury the woman in the deepest sand/mud/dirt pit he could find.

Naruto latched onto the offending arm and went, in a whiny voice, "Gaara-kuuun! I don't want to have a war with you! Please stop!" Naruto practically hung himself on Gaara's arm, his weight making said arm fall back down to Gaara's side.

The receptionest looked positively terrified and stuttered out, "I-I mean to s-say, who are y-you looking f-for?"

Naruto let go of Gaara's arm and said, "Thaannk yoou! I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha, please," Naruto added the please with a sinister edge.

The woman looked doubtful, before saying, "Room 161, corridor C" and returned to her paper work, afraid of meeting either boy in the eye.

Gaara spoke up, "...Where is Rock Lee staying?" The receptionest looked up startled, and flipped through a book quickly, before saying "Room 176, corridor C also,"

Naruto smiled, and hugged Gaara, before dragging him down a hall that had the sign, 'Corridor C'.

He reached his door first, and waved Gaara off, as he walked further down the long stretch, before opening the door, that had the number 161 on it, and slipped through.

Naruto sat on the seat, lost in his own thoughts. Five or so minutes later, Sasuke groaned, and rolled off the bed, with a thud. Naruto started, and was about to help when he heard a scream. Looking at the door, he quickly threw Sasuke back on the bed, and ran out of the room.

He was absolutely sure that the scream was Sakura. It was coming from Lee's room. The door was wide open, and several petals had fluttered out, from some sort of flower. Naruto wasn't sure which.

Naruto ran straight to the door, looked in, and instantly anger contorted his features. He felt the genjutsu disappear with a 'pop' sound. A sign he's either been hurt, or he's one seriously pissed of ninja.

Gaara was standing there, sand frozen over Lee's prone body, Sakura was standing there in fear, and, surprisingly, Shikamaru was there, stopping Gaara from killing the taijutsu user.

Naruto, not afraid of the red head, did something surprisingly bold. He walked into the room, grabbed Gaara by his hair, and pulled back sharply. Using his other hand, he pulled out a kunai, dragged it lightly across Gaara's cheek, and said, "Oops..." before letting go.

Naruto looked at the kunai, that had a small drop of blood on it, before he licked it off. He took the kunai, and threw it into the ground at Gaara's feet. As much as he liked the red head, he was loyal to Konoha, and couldn't just stand to the side when three people from his country were threatened.

Taking his time to drag it out slowly, he said, "If I ever catch you trying to kill a leaf ninja again, I'll gut you, and string you in a tree by your intestines!"

With that he grabbed Gaara by the collar of his jacket, and threw him into the corridor with inhuman strength, before slamming the door shut.

He turned around, stuffed his hands on his head, and said, "Hi guys!" before he whipped around to face the door again, which had creaked open.

Gaara slipped around the gap, and against all his reasonings and pride, said, "...Gomen" before he walked out of the room. Naruto waved to Sakura and Shikamaru, hiding his tails and ears, before bolting after Gaara.

Placing his hand in Gaara's, Naruto said, "Apology accepted, Gaara-kun!"

(Two days later)

"GAHH!" Naruto screeched, as he once again fell in the scalding hot water.

"It's your own fault," Jiraiya said, peeking at girls who were bathing in the hot springs, "How come you can't balance that well?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied sarcastically, earning a sharp look from Jiraiya but continuing anyway, "It could be the fact that your spying on girls, instead of supervising my training, and that I have _three_ different chakra types. Three!"

Jiraiya went to retort and ask about these chakras, when Naruto climbed out of the steaming water, and said "I'm going to see if tou-san can teach me any better, if he's not busy with Sakura and Ino's team, then I'm going to see if he pays more attention!"

"Who's your tou-san"

"Minato Namikaze, aka Yondaime of Konoha's Yellow Flash, don't bite my head off!"

"Your dad is the fourth Hokage? I thought he died sealing the Kyuubi!"

Naruto glared at Jiraiya, the anger clear in his blue eyes, "_No one_ and I mean no one, talks about my okaa-san that way!"

Jiraiya backed off raising his hands in a 'I surrender' motion, "Okay, okay. So, where's your dad at?"

"Probably training with another team, team 8 I think"

"Why's he not teaching your team?"

"Well he's teaching Sakura, she's in my team, and the emo Sasuke's getting taught by a person called Kakashi, he's a big fan of yours by the way, and I'm already ANBU level at everything except chakra control!"

Jiraiya looked shocked. Never in his perverted life had he ever heard someone say a speech that large in a single breath.

"Okaaay, how about you show me where he is then?"

"Fine," Naruto said, wringing out his jacket, and closing his eyes. Several seconds later he opened them, "Found you," he whispered and shot off at speeds Jiraiya had only seen Minato reach.

Jiraiya just about managed to keep with the boy, and almost had a painful connection with the ground face first, when the blond ninja ran across a river, using perfect chakra control.

He didn't know how to deduce it, but he was sure he felt a burst of a small amount of chakra when the boy had used chakra control.

On the other side of the river, Naruto fell to his knees, and began shaking violently, clutching at his neck, spitting out obscenities. A mark glowed purple under his fingers, and Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sorry about this," he muttered, his fingers glowing, "Sealing Technique: Banishment of the Curse!"

With that he thrust his fingers in Naruto's neck. In an instant his consciousness was in Naruto's mind.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"You!" Naruto shouted in surprise, pointing at Jiraiya, "What are you doing here?"

_**"I'd like to know the answer too,"**_ a voice rang out, Kyuubi stepped from the shadows, dressed in nothing except her kimono, which was hiked up to just above her knees.

Jiraiya had hearts in his eyes, and he went to run forward, but a serrated sword slipped in front of his neck.

_**"Hey! Own up! Who let the freak in?"**_

_"A freak? Where? Is it that snake one? I wanna kick his backside to the moon and back three hundred times over!"_

Jiraiya turned around, his hands up, and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Naruto, back me up here!"

"Only if you tell me why you're in my mind!"

"I'm only here to seal up that mark on your neck! If it isn't treated then..." Jiraiya was reluctant to carry on, but Naruto prompted him.

"Then what?"

"There's a chance you could take out the whole village, probably Fire Country, if you got an emotional high, and that curse got control"

"Oh. Then I'll lead the way,"

Soon they were at the door. Jiraiya whistled and said, "Crude design, but it looks effective. All I can do is shut the curse up, remove any traces from your outside body,lock it up forever, and throw away the key! What do you think? Want me to do that?"

Kyuubi, already reading his mind, said, _**"I know you as the writer of Icha Icha Paradise. If you seal this thing up for Naruto, then he and I will pose for your next book"**_ she said the last bit through gritted teeth.

"Sure!" Jiraiya said, "But why Naruto?"

Kyuubi sighed and said,_** "Show him your jutsu then, Naruto"**_

"Get ready pervert! You're about to witness an S class jutsu, made by Naruto Uzumaki! Sexy no jutsu!"

Jiraiya stared in wonder at Naruto and said, "Okay curse, for the sake of my new book, and Naruto, I will banish you!"

He spat on his hands rubbed them together, and drew blood, in two rivers on his arms. Smearing the blood in a big circular shape on the steel door, Jiraiya drew special marks, parting the blood to make the signs. He began sweating, knowing the longer the jutsu, the bigger the possibility he could die.

Naruto seemed ot know this, because he placed his hand on Jiraiya's arm, and slowly began giving him his chakra. Kyuubi continued the link, placing her hand on Naruto's head, and Gen'you placed his hand on Kyuubi's shoulder. Uoy'neg placed his hand on Gen'you's back, using him as support while mumbling.

Jiraiya stiffened as foreign chakra invaded his system, but he relaxed when he saw his seal light up, signaling it was working. He turned around to say he had finished sealing the curse, when someone from outside shook him awake.

"I won't forget your promise, Naruto Uzumaki, osn of Minato Namikaze!" he yelled disappearing in pieces, as he left Naruto's mind.

Kyuubi pushed Naruto hard across the back, shoving him forward, where he promptly disappeared.

(Outside)

Minato shook Jiraiya, delighted, but at the same time worried. Only two things could knock Jiraiya out, unless his opponent was tough. Tsunade, and a large amount of sake.

Jiraiya came to groggily, and started cursing at who he thought was Naruto, "You've cheated me Uzumaki! You promised me inspiration for my books if I sealed that curse for you!"

He was interupted by a, "Hey! Look ero-sennin! I can walk on water now, without it hurting! Yatta!"

"If your Naruto on the water, then who's standing in front of-" Jiraiya clicked, "Minato!" he roared, hugging his former student, "How have you been, apart from the dead to alive in three seconds flat thing?"

Minato grinned and returned the hug saying something muffled, that sounded like, "I missed you!"

Naruto 'hehem-ed' catching there attention, "Ero-sennin! What can I learn next?"

Jiraiya thought to himself before saying, "How about you learn how to summon Kyuubi's chakra" but he decided against it. Naruto was standing there, wrapped in red chakra, yawning to himself.

"Then I'll teach you how to summon toads!"

"Awesome!"

"As soon as your dad and I have a good long talk"

"Awww man!"

_**IhopeyourenjoyingthestoryHumanityLostsofarreadreviewandtellmewhatyouthink**_

Authoress: I will be adding the vote, whether or not I write a scene where Naruto and Gaara get a bit 'hmmm' in his absolute defence, while Naruto gets dressed

Naruto: HOW COULD YOU?? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

Authoress: Gaara seems to like it

Gaara: -Agrees silently, and wraps a collar and leash of sand around Naruto's neck-

Naruto: Oooh you naughty thing you! -blushing-

Jiraiya: Young love...

Authoress&Naruto: GET OUT OF HERE!!

(1) - Jubaku means 'curse' lame I know

(2) - ZABUZA NICHAN! he only does it to annoy him, and becuase they've been away on a long time ANBU mission.

VOTES!!:

Naruto stays with Kyuubi: 6

Naruto goes with his new found father: 3

My version -secret version- : 2

New Version- Minato vs Kyuubi: fight for affection: 2

New Version Kyuubi and Minato Share: 11

VOTES!!:

Chapter preview: 2

No chapter Previews:

You can vote ONCE for every category, but if you want a Harem, then multiple choices!

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Tenten: 3 (one vote for Harem)

Ayame: 1 (for Harem)

Hinata: 1 (for Harem)

Anko: 3 (one vote for Harem)

Sakura: 0

Temari: 1

Ino: 1

FemHaku: 3 (one vote for a Harem)

Kyuubi: 6 (one vote for a Harem) A PAIRING

And for those who like it even though I said NO in my summary

VOTES!!:

(A maybe Naruto pairings)

Sasuke/Infinite: 3

Shikamaru: 1

Neji: 1

Itachi O.o: 4

Kisame: O.o

Zabuza: O.o

VOTES!!

Kyuubi x Shukaku:

VOTES!!

Gaara/Naruto Seperate Scene Major Yaoi Against:

Gaara/Naruto Seperate Scene Major Yaoi For:

Chapter 15 preview

Naruto looked between the two ginat animals. On one hand he had summoned the boss toad on his first try, but had accidently somehow summoned Kyuubi aswell. Good for him that they were outside the seeing distance of Konoha.

Something wrapped itself around his waist, and he was sudennly hefted onto Kyuubi's back.

Gamabunta took a puff of his pipe and sighed, "Kyuubi," he began, "Let the boy choose whether he wants a toad summoning contract!"

_**"Fine. Naruto, do you want a toad summoning contract?"**_

"Sure!" Naruto replied enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Gamabunta smiled slightly, remembering that Minato had once looked as eager as this. But he wasn't as young. And wasn't sitting on the Kyuubi's back.

"Okay then kid, if you can sty on my back till sundown, you gain my respect!" Gamabunta said

"Hell yeah!" was Naruto's reply

Gamabunta smiled again, _As hyper as his dad was too,_

Till next time!


	16. Chapter 15

I knew I shouldn't have had that coffee -eye twitch- someone always gets it.

Gaara: I. want. Naruto!

Evidence number 1:

Minato looked shift, as he prodded the various things in Authoress's house cupboards. He almost screamed when he came face to face with Gaara, holding a small sachet of something.

Gaara looked between Norty's coffee and Minato before saying, "...It's not what you think,"

Minato replied, "DAMNIT! I was going to do that!" much to Gaara's surprise, not that you could tell.

Naruto, unseen to both of them, slipped in. Seeing Gaara and Minato, he froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"Excuse us!" Naruto looked over his shoulder, and freaked. Every ninja known to the Naruto verse was standing there, a special looking bag or pill being bounced in their hands.

Evidence number 2:

Yawn. Rub. Get up. Walk down stairs. Into kitchen. Several hundred empty cups of coffee. Living Room. Absolute freak! Step here, step there. Damn! I tripped over Gaara's gourd.

Naruto's right there! NOOOO! I'm not a marshmallow. NO- transmission cut

If anybody was wandering where Gaara went without his gourd, he was in the bathroom.

That was totally and utter pontless, but I just decided to put it there for the sake of it. I've been off coffee for ages, but something had hooked me back.

DISCLAIMER STILL AS BEFORE!

Chapter 15

Naruto looked at the growing pile of sake bottles, and back at his father and Jiraiya, before sweat dropping, and head butting the table.

This caught Minato's attention, who said, "Whould mishter cranky like a ship of my shake?"

Naruto furiously sat up, and began shaking his head like mad.

"Nonshense!" Jiraiya giggled, grabbing Naruto from behind, "Have shome shake!"

Naruto could only look on in horror as the bottle got closer to his lips. When the warm liquid slipped down his throat, he gulped it, and immediately his eyes went wide.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

_**"Crud! Naruto's drunk again! Run!" **_ Kyuubi all but screamed, as she watched her container and kit begin to stagger madly, after only a drop of sake.

(Outside)

Naruto's eyes slitted dangerously, as he debated whether or not to take the Kareoke challenge or not. He flicked through the songs and finally found one he liked.

Slipping onto the stage in his drunkeness he picked up the microphone, and gave a smile to Minato and Jiraiya.

As the first bars came on screen he opened his mouth, and began the song.

"Oreta awai tsubasa  
Kimi wa sukoshi  
Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
Mou dareka no tame ja nakute  
Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo"

Naruto began grinning to himself, and breathed in deep, belting out the next lines,

"Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku  
Uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku  
Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni  
Tarinai kotoba no  
Kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou  
Mou wakaranai yo"

Naruto relished the look of horror that settled on his fathers face, and caught a flash of red._ Gaara? Out this late? Of course, he doesn't need to sleep._

"Semete yume no naka de  
Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni  
Kinou made no koto o  
Nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no ni"

Gaara turned to face Naruto, after hearing him sing his heart out, and walked to Minato and Jiraiya's table, seating himself crossed armed in Naruto's seat. Naruto suddenly felt hot.

"Oreta awai tsubasa  
Kimi wa sukoshi  
Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
Mou dareka no tame ja nakute  
Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo"

Naruto winced, as the cool eyes settled on him, and he instantly regretted picking such a long song.

"Rettoukan to no wakai wa  
Kantan ni wa kanawanaisa  
Jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru  
Kagami ga utsusu hanabira

Furishiboru you ni  
Kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo  
Modokashikute"

He averted his eyes, and totally freaked. He had suddenly gained a fan club.

"Meguru toki no naka de  
Kizuguchi wa yagate  
Kasabuta ni kawatte iku  
Kimi wa sore o matazu  
Totemo utsukushiku  
Totemo hakanage de

Hagare ochita ato no  
Ubuge no you ni  
Hi damari no naka de furueru inori  
Ima wa muri ni dareka no koto wo  
Ai sou to omowanakute ii no ni"

Naruto gasped to himself, as the instrumental came on, and told himself ot relax. _If anyone asks,_ he concluded_ I'll tell them I got drunk!_

"Toki ni kono sekai wa  
Ue wo muite  
Aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushii sugiru ne  
Shizumu you ni  
Me wo fuseru to  
Kawaita chimen ga namida wo susuru

What do you remember?  
I know anytime  
Subete wo uketomenakute ii yo  
What do you remember?  
I know anytime  
Koraeru koto dakedo  
Yuuki ja nai"

Naruto bowed politely to the crowd, as the clapped for him, and he ran off stage, throwing himself into Gaara's arms. A few new fangirls hissed at Gaara, but backed down at the look he gave them over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto spotted a sake bottle on the table that looked decently full. Slipping his arm around Gaara, he reached for the bottle, he was mere inches from the bottle.

Something grabbed it before him. A hand. Naruto looked up and saw a second Gaara. He backed off from the one he was sitting on, and the one with the bottle, thrust it towards him. Naruto warily took the bottle, gupled it in one, and was an instant knock out.

Minato smirked, the powder had been a success! Now Naruto wouldn't be around to hear his and Jiraiya' perverted ramblings. As they went on, Naruto mumbled in hs sleep, stretched upon chairs, something aobut, "Gotta kill dad and his pervert sensei"

Minato took one look at the sleeping Naruto and said to Jiraiya, "He's all yours!" before disappearing.

Jiraiya looked at the sleeping boy also, and whipped out a notebook, _Note to self: Never get Naruto drunk. From the reaction of my former student I can tell it may be painful._

(Next Morning)

Naruto woke up, pain thumping through his head, and came face to face, with an old man.

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto screeched, throwing himself at the man, "You gonna show me how to summon toads today!"

"Err yeah," Jiraiya said, pulling Naruto off, "But aren't you mad about last night?"

"Nope! I got drunk, and met Gaara-kun!" Naruto replied happily, "But enough of that! Toads, toads, toads!"

Jiraiya laughed and said, "Come on then, I'll show you how to summon toads!"

(Outside Konoha, by about ten to twenty miles)

"Any reason we're out this far?" Naruto asked, "I mean, it is just summoning," Jiraiya's answer was a perverted giggle.

Naruto rolled his eyes, after hearing a splash eruting from a bush next to Jiraiya. Jiraiya was conveniently placed, so Naruto placed a foot on his back, and pushed hard, while shouting, "PERVERT PEEPING TOM!"

There was a tremendous splash, and screams, before Jiraiya came flying over Naruto's head, sporting a black eye.

After several minutes he walked up to Naruto disgruntled and said, "Fine, we'll start now,"

Slamming his hand to the ground, he summoned a toad large enough to sit on. He showed Naruto the appropiate seals, and watched with humour as the blond tried to summon a toad. Just imagine his surprise at what happened next.

Naruto copied the movements and in _two _large puffs of smoke, Kyuubi and the biggest toad he had ever seen appeared. "Awesome!" he shouted, "I'm gonna get the toad summon!"

Naruto looked between the two giant animals. On one hand he had summoned the boss toad on his first try, but had accidently somehow summoned Kyuubi aswell. Good for him that they were outside the seeing distance of Konoha.

Something wrapped itself around his waist, and he was suddenly hefted onto Kyuubi's back.

Gamabunta took a puff of his pipe and sighed, "Kyuubi," he began, "Let the boy choose whether he wants a toad summoning contract!"

_**"Fine. Naruto, do you want a toad summoning contract?"**_

"Sure!" Naruto replied enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Gamabunta smiled slightly, remembering that Minato had once looked as eager as this. But he wasn't as young. And wasn't sitting on the Kyuubi's back.

"Okay then kid, if you can stay on my back till sundown, you gain my respect!" Gamabunta said

"Hell yeah!" was Naruto's reply

Gamabunta smiled again, _As hyper as his dad was too,_

(Three long hours later)

Naruto was still on Gamabunta's back, having defied all enviroments, from going so fast that he couldn't breathe, to jumping up and down so hard, Naruto had to cling with mini claws.

The toad even went as far to dive in water, but found it useless, as Naruto mouthed the words, "Wind Style Jutsu: Bubble of Life!" and was instantly wrapped in oxygen.

Naruto even had the cheek to pull out an Icha Icha Paradise book, he had stolen off his father, and read it with mild interest, while the toad below him shook like a dog getting dry.

When it was five minutes before sunset, Naruto began the victory dance, and Jiraiya, who had managed to convince Naruto to make a small army of Sexy no jutsu-ified clones, started cheering for him.

Gamabunta this chance to get Naruto off. In the middle of the dance, he suddenly bounded high, causing Naruto to fall backwards, off Gamabunta's head, 650 feet in the air.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and said, while hurtling towards the ground, "You went get me off that easy! Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruto suddenly multiplied by a thousand fold, and one managed to get a foot hold on Gamabunta. It grabbed onto another, planting it's feet in place with chakra. When all the Naruto's had made a chain, they began tugging each other up.

Eventually, Naruto was back on Gamabunta's head, just as they reached the ground, and finally the sun disappeared. Naruto jumped for hardly contained joy, and his eyes widened. Closing his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he felt the familiar chakra signature, he forced himself to fall of Gamabunta's head backwards.

He wasn't disappointed, as he landed on a bed of soft sand, and suddenly jumped up shouting, "AHA! I knew you were spying on me!" but regretted doing so. Sand was rather slippy, and he went head over heels, falling towards the ground yet again. Hard to believe he was one of the most feared assassin of every country _and_ the container of the Kyuubi _and_ son of the legendary Yondaime.

Naruto closed his eyes, and did something totally unexpected, seeing as most people didn't know he controlled all five basic elements,because Naruto only really favoured the harder ones, Dark and Light.

Doing the handseals as fast as possible, Naruto said under his breath, "Earth Style jutsu: Pillar of Rock!"

And compensating for the hard ground with, "Wind Style jutsu: Invisible Cushion!" he landed in midair, dispelled his jutsu and landed with a slight bump on the pillar he ahd made, grinning sheepishly.

Gamabunta approached him and said, "Well done, your the first to get a toad summon since your father!" while passing him a scroll he conjured from nowhere, "Just sign with your blood, and your good to go!"

"WOOHOO!" Naruto screamed jumping up and down. He bit his thumb, and wrote his name as gracefully as a samurai would wield his sword. It stung, but there you go, it was the price for a summon.

What happened next, made a hidden Minato almost faint. Gaara came up behind Naruto, and grabbed his thumb, slowly placing it in his mouth.

Naruto reflexively jumped, and tried to get away, onto a chuckling Gamabunta's head, but another arm wrapped around the front of his waist. Naruto decided to change position when his thumb was let go.

He pulled out of Gaara's grasp, went behind him, and nuzzled into his neck, mumuring nonsense. That broke the straw for Minato. He darted forward, grabbed Naruto by an arm, and tried to drag him away. Try being the main word. Gaara's sand had attached itself to Naruto's other arm, and he became a living tug-o-war game, until Kyuubi's chakra had the sense to seperate them accompanied with a _**"Run away"**_

Naruto happily obliged, and temporaily moved to a neighboring village, for the weeks coming up to the Chuunin final exam, Zabuza and Haku joining him.

(Final Chuunin Exam Stadium)

Naruto stood at the railings, staring into space, thinking (Yes people, he's actually thinking!) about what Minato had said, tears down his face.

(Flashback)

_"Don't do that again!" Minato cried, grabbing Naruto in a bone crushing hug, "I thought I'd never see you again!"_

_Naruto was confused, "What do you mean?" he asked eventually, when all the tears had stopped falling._

_"You! Being gone for three weeks! I thought you had left to be with a different village, seeing Zabuza and Haku gone aswell! At least give me warning next time!"_

_Naruto frowned in confusion again, before he clicked, "Gomen, it's just that Gaara really likes me, but you don't like Gaara getting to close, and since I didn't want either of you to get hurt, well," Naruto grinned here, and rubbed the back of his head._

_Minato let go and said with a smile of his own, "Good enough for me! How about Ramen?" in a Gai pose._

_Naruto shuddered, but had to give into his one greatest temptation, "Because you did that pose, you have to give me seconds!"_

_Minato gulped, knowing seconds meant at least in the regions of fifty to seventy bowls. But was luck was with him as they reached the Ramen stand, since the Chuunin Exam was the next day, Ramen ws one the house for the two best customers Ichiraku ever had._

(End Flashback)

Naruto didn't even realise that Shikamaru was trying to get his attention, until the lazy Nara said, "Naruto, they're giving away free ramen just over there"

"Where?" Naruto shouted, coming back to the world of the living quicker than Shikamaru had anticipated.

"Troublesome," he muttered before asking Naruto, "Is it true the fourth is your father? I've heard a lot of rumours, but not sure which is true, and" here Shikamaru frowned, before looking over his shoulder, "Some red head from Suna on the other side of the arena, has been signalling you with his sand."

"What? Why? When? Where? How? Who? Yes, and really!" was Naruto's random reply. Shikamaru sighed, and went to ask the question again, when Naruto became decidedly serious, "Yes, the Yondaimes my father, you can see him waving madly like a beacon from over here and he's got a banner that says..."

Shikamaru looked towards where Naruto was gaping at, and when he read the banner, his jaw had a very rare drop. Poor Naruto, being publicly humiliated, because the banner read, 'Naruto, I'll be going on a mission. Will be gone for a few hours - hint hint- P.S: Don't lose your virginity to a boy while I'm gone!'

Naruto blushed, summoned a fox and simply pointed to the offending person. The fox nodded, and shot off in smoke. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing more, before returning to look at his opponent. She glared back.

Naruto on the other hand, watched with grim satisfaction, when Minato looked down, and fell over, before looking at Gaara.

The red head simply gestured with his head slightly towards the banner, and smirked lightly, as if saying, 'That banner can go to hell'.

Naruto had a sense of foreboding, and shivered to himself, until he was called down. He jumped over the protective bars, and landed in the middle of the arena, facing the examiner, Genma(1).

Neji walked down, but before the examiner could start the match, a very bitten, very disheveled Minato appeared next to Naruto. He was holding a fox by the scruff of it's neck, and with a squeeze, it disappeared in smoke.

Naruto looked at Minato in a bored fashion, before asking, "Ye, tou-san?" Minato glared at him slightly and said in a disobey-me-you'll-suffer-tremendously voice, "Absolutely no summons!" before disappearing.

Naruto looked at the swirl of leaves that replaced his father, before he yelled as loud as he could, "You take the fun out of everything!"

Genma coughed lightly, and caught Naruto's attention, "Are you ready to begin?" when he recieved a nod in return, he backed off, faced the pair, and shouted, "HAJIME!"

Neji got into the Jyuuken stance, and activated his Byakugan. Naruto made the first move, turning to look at the Hyuuga, his eyes sharp and focused, "You'll pay for what you did to Hinata!" Naruto spat out, running forward.

Neji got ready for the impact, as Naruto shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" seperating into seven different clones, each coming from a seperate angle.

When Neji was sure the timing was right, he conter attacked, yelling, "Kaiten!" swirling in chakra, knocking away all the Naruto's. He had thought the real one had hid, but getting a closer look he saw he had hit Naruto.

_Naruto's a fool. He cannot win this fight!_ Neji thought, his pride getting the better of him as he called out, "Fate has decided for you to lose this match, Uzumaki! I've heard your dreams, about wanting to become Hokage. They're worthless if you fight as you do now!"

In the stands Minato stiffened, as he heard what Neji said. He remembered all to well, when he had scoffed at Naruto's want of becoming Hokage. He had instantly regretted it, when he two bones broken in his left leg, one in his right, and was told by the doctors he was lucky he could still walk!

The Naruto on the ground suddenly became very still, and a few seconds after fully digesting what Neji had told him, flew at the Hyuuga, tears in his eyes.

He was almost there when Neji grinned, and he said, "Your in range, of my Ultimate attack Hakke! Jyuuken Style: Sixty-four Hands of Hakke!"

Naruto felt himself paralyze, as Neji reinforced chakra in his hands for the strikes. He flinched with every hit.

"One palm!" Neji said, hitting Naruto straight on before disappearing, and reappearing on another side, "Two palms!"

This continued, until Neji said, "Sixty-four palms!" and hit Naruto so hard, the blond crashed into a wall, cracking it.

Neji grinned, and stated, triumph in his voice, "I have cut off all your tenketsus, Naruto! Even if you wanted to use chakra you couldn't for I have cut off the flow!"

Naruto got to his feet, wiping a trickle of blood that had dripped from his mouth, before looking up and saying in a deadly sinister voice,_** "You bastard!"**_

Neji ignored the voice and scoffed, before becoming serious, and said, "As I said, fate has determined you the loser of this match."

_**"To hell with fate!"**_ Naruto roared, launching himself at Neji, landed a square punch in the face. Neji's head band fell of, and his tattoo showed, the caged bird seal.

Neji's features stiffened as he said, "Fate determines everything, from the day you were born! Same as everyone else! When I was young, my father was killed, because of a few seconds between him and his brother at birth, making me a side branch member. They say he went willingly, but I bet they're only saying that! Our main job after all is seving the main house!"

Naruto interupted his rambings, _**"Is that why you tried to muder Hinata? She's your fucking cousin! Get some sense into teh thick bloody skull of yours!"**_

Neji glared, but continued, "This seal," he pointed to his head, "Condemned me from birth, the way the main house placed it on me, so they could control all side branches! Do you know how it feels?"

Naruto gave him an sorrow filled look, bordering on the edges of anger_, __**"Do I know how it feels? DO I KNOW HOW IT FEELS?"**_ Naruto screamed, tears running down his face,_** "Condemned from birth? Yeah, I know how it feels. Having trash thrown at me every day, set on fire, someone has skewered me before, almost drowned, ehh let me see. Tricked into thinking that the Sandaime was trying to kill me! And you want to know why?"**_ Naruto asked the horror stricken Neji, who nodded.

_**"Because I have a furball in my stamach, that lets me do this!"**_ Naruto screamed, letting wild fury take control, in a wave of red chakra. The blood lust and killer intent, had everyone either puking or shifting in their seats.

Naruto, pulled out his sword, and said in a voice not his, _**"Let me show you my speciality! I hope you know how to regrow eyes, because this little fox demon is pissed off at YOU!" **_ before running forward, sword poised for Neji's heart.

Jumpstarting into action, Neji manged to knock the blade out of Naruto's hand, making it land blade down in the dirt, several metres off.

Naruto simply grinned, as he pulled his hand back, summoning a clone one handedly, as his genjutsu expelled. The tail was swishing madly, and the red chakra that had covered Naruto before, was slowly making a fake second.

The clone helped Naruto gather chakra in his hand, it being red, firey and dangerous. Naruto backed off a bit, before running for all his worth, getting ready to disembowel the Hyuuga through his back.

He noted Minato talking to Gaara, who nodded silently, sand trickling out. Naruto growled, growing canines and claws. His whisker marks became more definable.

As he almost reached Neji, and the sand was closing in, Naruto felt something erupt from his backside. The chakra tail had finished and had turned into a real live, albeit bloodstained tail.

Naruto's rasengan doubled in speed, distorting the air around it, when he felt his skin bubble under pressure of sort. Biting back a scream, he got ready to hit the Hyuuga, who had yet to move, for Naruto was going to fast for him.

Naruto pushed his hand forward, saw the sand move at the same time, and slightly moved his hand away. The sand only managed to grab his wrist, but the rasengan still made it through slightly.

_**"RASENGAN!" **_Naruto screeched, feeling it connect to Neji, who screamed, as the flesh of his stomach twisted horribly, and disintergrated in an explosion of blood.

That was as far as it got, because the sand had grabbed Naruto fully, encasing him head to toe. Naruto, still feeling the pressure building up, screamed, and his red chakra blew high sky.

When it settled, Naruto was limp in the now bloodstained sand, and the whole stadium was quivering. The crowd didn't have long to wait. With a jolt, Naruto opened his eyes, and screeched out of instinct, from his previous encounters with the sand, "Get it off me, get it off me! DAAAAAD! I'M GONNA GET RAPED!! HELP!!"

Temari and Kankuro cringed, expecting Gaara to do something, but all he did was let Naruto go, a smile just hidden away, lacing his lips.

Naruto stared around, wild eyed, as the crowd cheered. _What the hell happened_ he asked himself, and Kyuubi sent him the results, via chibi form in his head.

And that's when his eyes widened, and he accidently shouted out loud, "Oh my God! Kyuubi's only got seven tails!"

And with that she screamed so loud, Naruto had to hold his head in his hands, but his right wrist was grabbed.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto, forgetting his dilemna, jumped up and down, yelling, "Hell yeah!" and a groan invaded his ears. Turning around he saw Neji's mutilated body, and gasped, running towards the Hyuuga.

He was almost there, when he was stopped by other Hyuuga family members. Naruto brushed them off, and filled his hands with a light white chakra.

Placing his hands over Neji's stomach, he whispered words, "Light Style Jutsu: Heaven's Healing Hands" and to everyone's present surprise, Neji's skin began to knit itself together.

Finally Neji sat up, and was about to ask the blond why he did it, when a blob of something warm and sticky hit his head. Naruto was asleep and drooling.

_**ThischapterisfinishedandIhopeyouenjoyeditI'llupdatewhenIcanLater!**_

WOOHOO! Chapter is finished again! I won't be doing a chapter preview this time, but there you go.

Some voting is finally over, but there is a new one for you to decide on.

WINNER FOR WHO NARUTO GOES WITH IS SHARING! SPREAD THE LOVE!

WINNER FOR PAIRS FEMALE IS FEMKYUUBI

WINNER FOR PAIRS IS ITACHI! I'll try fit him in somewhere, promise

NEW VOTE:

Itachi:

Kyuubi:

VOTES!!

Kyuubi x Shukaku: 1 (If this beats the KyuuNaru thing, then Itachi will be another paring, apart from Gaara to Naruto)

VOTES!!

Gaara/Naruto Seperate Scene Major Yaoi Against: 1

Gaara/Naruto Seperate Scene Major Yaoi For: 3


	17. Chapter 16

Oh My God!! 90 reviews! I never thought I would get this much attention!

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS BEFORE, AND FOR ORIGINAL CHAPTER, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!!

Chapter 16

Naruto was still asleep, so Neji pushed him gently away, examining his stomach, and to his disbelief, there wasn't as much as a scar left behind.

Naruto fell over with the push, and sat up startled. Seeing Neji, he jumped to his feet, and prodded his stomach, making sure it was real, and not a gory mess. He sighed in relief, then looked up, waving his thanks to Gaara and Minato from stopping him killing the Hyuuga.

Hiashi on the other hand was intrigued by the blond. He had never seen someone use a high level jutsu, with a forgotten element with that ease. Placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, he went to ask a question. Naruto got as far as facing the man, when something gripped him by the ankle, and he was hefted towards the place he was standing before.

Looking at who had grabbed him, he saw it to be Minato. He was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor, as everyone else left the arena. Minato crossed his arms, and wouldn't even look at Naruto.

Naruto was downcast and said, "I lost it didn't I?" Minato broke his unspoken vow of silence to give Naruto an incredulous look, "You don't remember?"

Naruto blushed and muttered, "Only the end of it, but Okaa-san showed me the rest. I'm happy I could at least repair what damage I caused"

Minato picked him up, and slung him over his shoulder, to his screams of, "Noooo! I wanna see Gaara-kun fight!" and took him to an ANBU that was standing at the back.

Putting Naruto down, he asked the ANBU "Could you check him over? I want to know if the chakra put strain on him, or if he has," here Minato shuddered, "Multiple Personality disorder"

The ANBU nodded, and put a torch to Naruto's eye. He began squirming, but Minato held him down firm. Naruto's pupils went from wide, back small, to slits.

He began spitting and clawing, not liking the position, and managed to knock away the ANBU's mask. Hissing at the cut boy, he screamed, "Get away from me, you snake hugging bastard!"

To say Naruto freaked woud've been an understatement. He pushed with super human strength away from Minato, and the ANBU, before running over the railings, across the arena, and fly tackled Gaara.

Amazingly, Gaara manged to stay standing, even with the force of the tackle _and_ having Naruto clinging to him like a koala bear. The only thing he did to register the blond was there, was to glare at Minato, and place a hand around the clingy boy's waist.

Genma sighed and rubbed his temples, _I don't get paid enough for this job_ he thought before shouting, "Sasuke Uchiha, and Gaara no Sabaku, down here now!"

Gaara pried Naruto off, placed him next to Temari and Kankuro, with the silent but catchable message, "...Make sure he stays here, and that man over there doesn't get him."

Temari and Kankuro nodded slightly, closing in on Naruto, who had started cheering, "Yeah, Gaara-kun! Kick Sasuke's butt! WOOT!"

Naruto suddenly mentally shuddered, and looked up into the stands. Sakura and Ino were on their feet, and had fire for eyes. Naruto, instead of cowering like he normally did, or trying to apologize, did a complete three-sixty, and instead flipped the two girls. He accompanied it with a look that said, 'Mess with me, and you won't be able to take a step out of your house without something bad happening'.

Gaara, who had watched the exchange with mild interst, gave an inner victorious smirk, as the two girls sat back down, shaking for all they were worth.

Temari and Kankuro had unconsciously moved a few steps from Naruto, and only realised it when he looked at them with sad eyes, and said, "You don't like me do you?" They were startled at the question, and moved immediately closer, seeing something suspiciously yellow approaching. And the fact that Gaara had given them the look.

When Sasuke didn't appear, Naruto frowned, and disappeared from Temari's and Kankuro's side. He reappeared by the Hokage, and got to his knees suddenly.

"Ji-san!" Naruto begged, "Please move Sasuke's battle last! If anything, I don't want to fight Gaara-kun! To tell you the truth, I don't want his intestines in a tree as much as the next guy!" Sarutobi gaped at Naruto, the expression quite funny, and was about to object, when the Kazekage to his left, interupted, "Well it's true, Sandaime Hokage, most people came here to see the Uchiha fight, so why not make them want to see him more? If we leave him till last, that will surely get a lot of attention"

Sarutobi seemed to think it over, before nodding in a surrendering motion, and told Naruto, "Go tell Genma that Sasuke has been moved last"

"Hai!" Naruto said beaming, and jumped long and hard. He landed in the middle of the arena, without a scratch, and said, "Hey, Mister Examiner, ji-san, I mean Sandamie Hokage said that Sasuke's and Gaara-kun's battle is moved until last!"

Genma simply nodded with a frown as Naruto disappeared, to end up by Temari and Kankuro. Gaara decided to take the staris, as he gave Shikamru a heart attack, while his sister decided to fly down elegantly on her fan.

Naruto was waiting eagerly for Gaara to come back up, didn't notice the masked man in a black cloak come up from behind. All he knew from the encounter, was a pinch on his ass. Naruto instinctively yelped, and twirled around.

No-one was there, and Kankuro was giving him a funny look. Naruto was totally confused, but decided to watch the match.

Genma looked between the two, before stating, "Hajime!"

Temari jumped back instantly, and whipped her fan forward, trying to blow Shikamaru away, who simply muttered, "Troublesome," before dodging out of the blast radius.

Temari went to attack again, but saw what looked like a shadow coming towards her. She managed to jump out of the way, and noted with grim satisfaction, it had stopped.

Shikamaru retracted his shadow, and seemed to think for several seconds to himself. Finally, after grinning lightly to himself, he jumped over to a tree.

Temari reacted immediately, and exactly as Shikamaru had wanted. She swung her fan hard and fast, and it hit the tree. Shikamaru used his weight, to pull the flimsy tree towards Temari.

She jumped backwards a bit, but that was all Shikamaru needed. He activated his family jutsu again, and using the combined shadow of the tree, caught Temari.

She tried to struggle, but she didn't move, no matter how ard she tried. Shikamaru made her shakily raise a hand.

Shikamaru sighed, before saying to the examiner, "I quit!" and releasing Temari, walking away, muttering about how much things were "Troublesome!"

Genma looked between Shikamaru's retreating back, and Temari, before shouting, "Winner: Temari!"

Temari was confused, and made to run after Shikamaru, when she felt Gaara's killer intent notch up.

Minato had approaced Naruto, while trying to avoid Gaara, which was very hard, considering that the red head was holding Naruto protectively.

Minato sighed, performed a quick summon and sent a toad to Naruto. The toad hopped up to Naruto, jumped onto his shoulder, and told him, "The master, your father, will be leaving for his mission now. He says the shortest it will take is half an hour. The longest will be four hours maybe five." here the toad bowed its head, "Goodbye," and it poofed away.

Minato gave a small wave to Naruto, whos eyes suddenly welled up. he threw himself at Minato, and said, "Please don't go! Take me with you! I don't w-want you to go!" Minato held Naruto tight, and whispered in his ear, "For you, I'll be as quick as I can!"

Before he disppeared, leaving Naruto clutching mid air. He sank to his knees, and looked lost for a moment. Kyuubi chose that moment to come out. Good job no one knew it was her, even though she appeared in red chakra. Seemed many people didn't care about the foxes appearance.

Naruto was still on his knees, staring at the spot his father was in. Kyuubi knelt down also, and pulled Naruto into a side hug, before letting go, and disappearing a frustrated look on her face.

Genma in the arena frowned, but called out, "Shino Aburame and Kankuro!" and immediately after he said that, Kankuro began sweating. He seemed to freeze up, before he shouted out, "Proctor! I withdraw!"

Genma frowned again and sighed, before shouting out, "Gaara no Sabaku, and Sasuke Uchiha!"

Gaara, who had begun to approach Naruto, looked between the blond, and the arena, before going down on his sand.

He stood in front of the examiner, and crossed his arms in a bored fashion. Five minutes passed, and Genma was about to call out that Sasuke was disqualified, when, with a swirl of leaves, Sasuke and the person that had been training him for the month appeared.

Naruto, who had been trying to edge towards Neji, to apologise, after he had stopped crying, jumped up in the air and cheered out loud, startling Neji and making said Hyuuga take several small steps to the side.

Naruto seemed slightly upset, but trudged back over to Temari and Kankuro, leaning so far over the edge, Kankuro had to hold him by his collar.

The puppet user suddenly lost his balance, as the blond disappeared. He reappeared in time to watch the beginning of the match, next to Temari again.

He was slurping noodles, his eyes wide in anticipation, and the slight lingering of bloodlust, more under control than Gaara's.

Temari shuddered, but stayed where she was as the examiner shouted, "HAJIME!"

Gaara attacked first, his sand pushing forward in a wave, ready to crush the Uchiha.

Sasuke disappeared, and Gaara frowned in concentration, before he was kicked hard from behind. He crashed painfully into a wall.

Naruto watched the collision, demon instincts making him growl, and flick chakra about. Temari stifled a shriek, as she was whipped across the cheek, and blood was spilt.

Gaara peeled himself from the wall, breathing harshly, _He's faster than my other opponent! I'll have to be very careful..._

He shot out his sand again, and Sasuke smirked, before throwing shuriken and disappearing.

A sand clone of Gaara stopped the shuriken, and it narrowly blocked another kick from Sasuke.

The sand managed to grab Sasuke, and in turn flung him into a wall. Sasuke managed to land on the wall, and while he was recovering, Gaara went through the seals for his Absolute Defence.

Sasuke saw what he was doing, and threw kunai, but they were stopped by the sphere of sand that had appeared.

Sasuke frowned, and jumped towards it, meaning to break it through taijutsu, but spikes erupted over the surface, and stopped him from attacking, unless he wanted to be impaled.

Sasuke made a face, and ran up the wall again, when the spikes fired themselves at him. He held one of his hands in the other, and focused chakra in his hand.

Soon the sound of chirping birds could be heard and Sasuke had begun to produce a jutsu, shaking from the effort of keeping it stable.

He shot forward at unseeable speeds, and smashed his attack into the sphere shouting, "CHIDORI!"

The attack pierced Gaara's absolute defence, and as the crash happened, Gaara screamed in pain from inside his jutsu.

Sasuke backed off warily as Gaara screeched again and again, and as an eye that was shaped as a four pointed star and had a black pupil appeared in the hole Sasuke had made.

At the same time, a genjutsu happened in the stands, and everyone fell asleep, including the the genin and chuunin, but not the three in the arena, Sakura, Sarutobi, Kazekage Hokage, Temari, Kankuro and every jounin. Naruto fainted also, and fell over the barrier, to land on the ground below.

When this happened, Temari and Kankuro darted into the arena and hefted Gaara onto their shoulders. They were about to jump away, when Gaara rasped out, "**No! Not without Naruto!"**

Temari frowned at Kankuro, but let him take the whole weight of their little brother. She quickly approached Naruto's prone body, and picked him up across her shoulders.

Gaara nodded slightly, and allowed Kankuro to take him away, Temari close behind. While this was going on, Sasuke recovered from his confusion, and went after them full speed.

Sakura in the stands was unsure of what to do. It seemed the Kazekage and Sandaime had started fighting, and her sensei couldn't be found anywhere! And to asdd to it, Sasuke had run of after the sand-nin had kidnapped Naruto!

She held her head in her hands, and began crying softly, before a hand settled on her shoulder, "Hi! I'm Kakashi!"

(In the forest)

Naruto was beginning to wake up, and had started struggling, and Gaara was still breathing heavy. Kankuro suddenly stopped, and said, "Temari, can you help Gaara aswell? Someone's coming!"

Temari caught up and nodded, keeping a tight grip on Naruto, she placed her other wrist around Gaara's waist, keeping him upright.

Several minutes after she had left, Sasuke arrived in front of Kankuro, and was about to immediately engage him in a fight, when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Sasuke looked around startled, his Sharingan blazing. Shino was standing there, and the normally quiet bug user said, "He was supposed to be my opponent. You go after the other sand nin, and Naruto. Leave him to me"

Sasuke nodded his thanks, and darted off again. Kankuro went to stop him, but he himself was interupted by Shino's bugs.

Shino forced the puppet user to face him again, and said, "Let's begin"

(Gaara, Temari and Naruto)

Naruto was fully awake now, and in his confusion, managed to rip himself from Temari's grasp, and jump to another branch, eyes widened in confusion.

Gaara noticed this immediately, and also pulled his waist from Temari, and shakily jumped towards Naruto.

The blond freaked, eyes still wide and lashed out at Gaara. Gaara caught Naruto's fist with a large, sand like hand, and growled out, **"Naruto... It's me!"**

Naruto pushed away and jumped backwards, crashing into Sasuke who was coming up behind. The Uchiha caught him, muttering, "Dobe!" as he did so, before placing the blond on a branch.

Naruto stood up again immediately backing away from Sasuke, after getting an eyeful of the seal on Sasuke's neck that had become prominent after he had activated his Sharingan.

Sasuke spared him a weird looking glance, before facing Gaara again. Gaara faced him, fury on his face, drool dribbling from one side,

He attacked with a large mutated hand, his mismatched eyes focused on the battle. Sasuke gritted his teeth, and prepared to fight.

(In the arena)

Sakura jumped at the voice, and the person called Kakashi eye smiled at her, "I need you to do me a favour... Sakura is it? You need to wake Shikamaru from the genjutsu and go after the foreign sand nin. Naruto as you've seen was kidnapped presumably, and Sasuke went after them"

Sakura blinked dumbly, still not getting it. Kakahi sighed, and said, "Your sensei went on a mission, but he told me to look after you and your team untill he came back. Please wake Shikamaru, and go after your team mates. They can't do it without you! I'll send Pakkun to help too!"

With that, Kakashi summoned a small dog onto some sleeping persons back, and it jumped over to Shikamaru, Sakura following.

She whispered "Kai!" at him, but he didn't move. Frowning she repeated herself over and over, before the small dog, Pakkun, bit Shikamaru's leg.

His whole body seemed to twitch and shiver, before he sat up shouting and shaking his leg like mad, Pakkun hanging on for dear life.

Finally Sakura screeched at him, "You already dispelled the genjutsu! Why did you just lie about??"

Shikamaru tugged Pakkun off, and sighed, "Because this is all too troublesome, and those Uzumaki and Uchiha kids aren't even in my group! AAGGHH!"

Pakkun, who he had been poking and prodding, suddenly decided to bite his hand, and Shikamaru began waving his hand about madly.

Pakkun dropped off, and said in a low voice, "If you do this mission, I will allow you to touch my paw pads."

Shikamaru looked at him incredously, "Why would I want to touch you paws??" the disbelief on his face almost funny.

"They are nice and soft! Why won't you touch them?" Pakkun retorted, shoving his front paw at Shikamaru. He sighed again and said, "Fine, I'll do the troublesome mission, but I still won't touch your paws!"

Pakkun seemingly pouted, before he jumped out of a large hole in the wall, that had appeared after the sand siblings had blasted it to escape.

(With Hokage)

The Kazekage began laughing, as large snakes began causing destruction in the village of Konoha.

The Hokage noticed immediately that Suna was fighting with his nin as well, and confronted the Kazekage, "Why are you attacking us?"

The Kazekage replied with, "But Sarutobi Sensei. I was sure you would be glad to see me again," a sinister smile on his face, as the skin peeled away, showing the 'Kazekages' true face.

"Orochimaru," Sarutobi hissed, pulling out a kunai and launching it at the sound nin, who dodged wasily, smirking in a superior way, and waving his hand forward, and the Sound Four jumped forward, quickly going through seals.

Within seconds Orochimaru and Sarutobi were surriunded by four large walls. Sarutobi looked between the walls and Orochimaru before sighing.

He discarded his robes, and prepared himself for a fight to the death with his former student.

(Kankuro vs. Shino)

Kankuro unwrapped his puppet, never taking his eyes off of Shino, taking in every slight detail. All Shino did was discreetly and not noticably let out a small black bug.

It flew quickly around and latched onto Kankuro's back, after the puppet had come off. Kankuro attached chakra strings to his puppet, Kurasu, and launched it at Shino.

Hidden blades quickly erupted from several slits, and tried to slice Shino. Shino fell down in a flood of bugs.

_A clone! But when?_ Kankuro thought, processing the fact that Shino was hiding. He calmed himself down and quickly found Shino's chakra signal again. Kurasu slid out a hidden sword, and crept up behind Shino.

The boy turned into bugs again, and they scurried off, before launching themselves at Kankuro, where he was hidden.

_How did he know where I was?_ Kankuro panicked, and jumped away from the rapidly approaching bugs.

A voice whispered in his ear, "You're probably wondering why my bugs know where you are. Earlier I attached a small female bug, that lets off a scent that attracts the male bugs. They are simply following instinct."

Kankuro span round with a kunai, detaching his chakra strings, to slash at the owner of the whispering voice, before spinning around again to catch his puppet and making it jump up high and land behind him.

He heard a grunt of pain, and smirked to himself, before saying out loud after seeing a slightly wounded Shino, "Every blade of my puppet has a deadly poison on it. Slowly but surely you will die painfully"

Shino coughed, and fell to his knees, and Kankuro smiled in victory, as he reattached Kurasu to his back.

"Sayonara" he said in a confident voice, as he turned and flicked off a bug he noticed on his arm, before strutting off, only to fall to his own knees five minutes later, as he felt a mass of killing intent, and the pain filled cry, _**"SARUTOBI JI-SAN!"**_

(Before Kankuro and Shino fought)

Shikamaru felt beads of sweat gather in his forehead, as he tried to keep the jutsu up, but it was taxing.

He almost fainted, when a man with glowing blades landed in front of him, and began to take it on himself to attack the enemy nins.

Finally facing Shikamaru the man said, "Hey. Who said that you could die? We still have that Shogi match to play"

"Asuma!" Shikamaru said in relief before falling forwards, a small smile on his normally lax features.

(Slightly after Asuma saves Shikamaru)

Sakura watched on in horror, as Naruto held his head in what seemed extreme uncomfort, and her Sasuke attacked the red head sand nin, that had grown a grotesque arm made of sand.

Sasuke was thrown against a branch, and as Gaara went to hit him again, Sakura jumped in the way.

She was slammed against the trunk of a tree, and was immediately knocked out.

Gaara growled in annoyance and said, irritated, **"Mother only wanted the Uchiha's blood, but you got in the way! I'll make sure you suffer..."**

Sakura scrunched up her face in pain as the sand hand that held her dettached from the arm and began slowly squeezing.

Gaara faced Sasuke, but Naruto was standing in front of the motionless Uchiha, who had black marks crawling over his body.

**"Naruto. Why?"**

Naruto brought up his amr, and wiped his face along it, before saying in a slightly distorted voice, "Me _**and you w**_e'll fight serious_**ly and kee**_p our team mates _**out of it. If yo**_u win then I'll become a Suna n_**in. If I w**_in then you le_**ave and I'll vi**_sit every now and then._** No holding back!"**_

Gaara seemed to think about it for a bit, before nodding and saying, **"Move your team mates away. Since they mean much to you, I will not harm them purposely"**

Naruto nodded and created a shadow clone to pick up Sasuke. He quickly ran over to Sakura, and the sand fell off, making sure she didn't hit the ground.

Naruto gently held her and shot off in a blur.

Seconds later he returned and stated, "They _**ar**_e out of th**e **_**way"**_

Gaara nodded and suddenly attacked. Naruto dodged, but when he landed on a branch, un unspeakable pain ripped through his head.

Letting hell loose, he threw back his head and screamed, _**"SARUTOBI JI-SAN!"**_ exploding in brightly coloured chakras and killing intent being thrown about out of control.

Gaara grinned maniacly and placed his hands in a seal, shouting out, **"Forced sleep jutsu!"**

(Before they fought)

Sarutobi quickly went through seals, and summoned his monkey sword thing. It launched itself at the First Hokage, that Orochimaru unfortunately had to bring back from the dead.

Sarutobi himself dodged the Second's wood attack and pulled out a kunai, and slashed it across the reincarnated Hokage's neck.

It disappeared into smoke, the First Hokage shortly following.

Orochimaru smirked, and pulled a sword from his throat. Before it was fully out though, Sarutobi flashed through handseals, and shoved his hand into Orochimaru's stomach the same time the sword went for his throat.

Thankfully Sarutobi's summon stopped the sword from killing the old man.

Orochimaru looked in horror as a spectral figure appeared behind his old sensei.

"This is..!" he exclaimed

Sarutobi nodded grimly confirming the snakes fear. _"The Shinigami!"_

Orochimaru's eyes hardened, "I've come too far to be beaten by you, old man!" he jerked his hand forward, causing the sowrd to inch closer to Sarutobi. his summon cried out in pain, and said, "Hurry!"

Sarutoib nodded stiffly, as he began to slowly pull his hand out of Orochimaru's stomach, drawing the evil snakes soul out with it.

Orochimaru struggled, and Sarutobi realised something sad _I'm old. Spending all my life at that desk. I've grown weak..._

As Orochimaru continued to try and kill Sarutobi, said old man growled and said, "We both know I have nor the energy or years under my belt to fully seal you away forever, Orochimaru. But I will take away the thing you cherish most. YOUR JUTSUS!"

The Shinigami from behind Sarutobi took his knife from between his lips, and sliced down sharply, pulling the snakes arms into Sarutobi's stomach.

Orochiimaru cied in pain as his arms fell to his sides useless, and Sarutobi, as his world went black, saw the snake sannin fall to his knees, and heard an anguished cry that sounded like Naruto.

_**"SARUTOBI JI-SAN!"**_

And a suspicious bang...

_**ThischaptertookforevertowritebutI'mgladit'sfinished!!**_

So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I have a new vote for you...

NEW VOTES!!:

Naruto goes to Suna with Gaara A.K.A Gets his butt kicked cus he holds back:

Naruto stays but visits every now and then A.K.A A force to be reckoned with when pissed off and not holding back:

VOTES!!:

Shukaku x Kyuubi: 2

VOTES!!

Gaara/Naruto Seperate Scene Major Yaoi Against: 1

Gaara/Naruto Seperate Scene Major Yaoi For: 4

VOTES!!

Itachi: 2

Kyuubi: 2


	18. Chapter 17

Okay, since I'm not patient enough to wait for more votes (sweatdrops awkwardly) I've decided to carry on the story with Naruto _going_ to Suna with Gaara A.K.A He gets his butt kicked because he holds back.

Chapter 17

Naruto glared angrily at the large sand beast, as if it would drop dead from that one intense look. The sand had completely covered Gaara completely, after he had fallen asleep, and Shukaku had taken over.

The creature had simply, as soon as coming out, screamed out, **"Hell yeah! Shukaku is ready to party!!"**

Naruto's eyes thinned his eyes further, his killer intent making small mammals that were stupid to stick around drop dead.

He sent an immediate message to Kyuubi, _'Okaa-san. Don't let me use all of your power.'_

**"**_**But I thought you weren't holding back,"**_

_'I don't want to lose control of my emotions or KABOOM!"_

Kyuubi mentally nodded. Even she found her power intoxicating, enjoying the screams of the innocent.

Shukaku watched Naruto go through several faces, and went to grab him and drag him back to Suna, when the red chakra coursed out.

Naruto's genjutsu broke, and the tails and ears popped out. Naruto's eyes turned red, and he felt his bones move, as he made himself comfortable enough to run around on all fours.

The chakra enveloping his body immediately rushing around his body in a swirl, as Kyuubi mentally told him, _**"Wake up Gaara, and Shukaku leaves"**_

Naruto nodded, flexing his arms, and darting the side, when Shukaku's large hand paw thing came crashing down.

Naruto went thhrough handseals as quick as possible, and shouted in a demonic voice, _**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"**_

In a large cloud of smoke, Gamabunta appeared, and seemed halfway through eating something invisible.

Naruto flickered and reappeared on the toad's head.

**"Damn brat, I wasn't expecting you to move that fast to my head!"** Gamabunta moaned,** "And where did my food go and is that who I think it is...?"**

Shukaku grinned crazily at being noticed and said in a scary voice, **"If you know what's good for you, you'll hand over the blond so we can take him back to Suna!"**

Gamabunta frowned, but spotted Gaara on the Tanuki's head.** "Going for the redhead?"**

Naruto nodded his conformation, pulling out his sword cricking his knuckles (real bad habit I've gotten now) and growled at the larger Shukaku, before Gamabunta launched.

Holding on as the wind rushed past his face, Naruto went through several scenes in his head.

The Sandaime Hokage, trying to seal Orochimaru, only getting his arms.

_Dying while the snake survived._

Naruto felt a pang, as he felt a third tail try and worm itself out of his body. He swallowed heavily, as the third limb forced it's way out, causing him to howl and writhe in pain on the toad's head.

The battle seemed to stop for a moment, and all Naruto heard was, **"Ouch"**

**"Got to admit. I did **_**not**_** see that coming"**

**"Agreed"**

And a small babbled apology from Kyuubi, _**"Sorry, sorry, sorry! My tails are a little bit... **_**unpredictable**_** at most!"**_

Naruto grunted and stood back up, telling everyone to, _**"SHUT THE HELL UP! IS THIS A BLOODY FIGHT OR TEA PARTY!"**_

Without waiting for an answer he cork screwed at Gaara, and bringing back his fist, hit the red head hard across the face.

Gaara opened his eyes confused, but after focusing on Naruto, grinned insanely, grabbed the boy's wrist, and harshly whispered, "Mine!"

Naruto tried to pull back but his ankles and lower legs were being dragged down into the large manifestation of sand he was standing on.

When he felt Gamabunta's tongue wrap around his waist, he wasn't expecting it, and he was ripped away from Gaara, who hissed angrily at the interuption.

Naruto went through several fast handseals, and shouted out, "Water style jutsu: Heaven's Wrath!"

In a instant, the formerly sunny day was clouded over by fit to burst rain clouds. With a crack of lightning, the clouds opened, and the rain poured in torrents.

Naruto wondered dimly, as Shukaku melted in the downpour, when his father would be back, and what his reaction would be if he saw the battle.

Several mintes later, he was dragged from his thoughts, as the rain stopped, and Gaara was left hanging on a branch, something close to the borders of insanity in his eyes.

Naruto went to attack again, after being safely deposited on Gamabunta's back, when said toad suddenly shouted, **"Look out!"**

Something smacked into his back, and he fell of forwards, before he was grabbed by the leg the feeling of grains rubbing against his leg confirming his fears.

He felt the grip lash him back, and then he was hurtling through the air, colliding painfully with a tree, cracking the poor plant in half. Naruto coughed up blood in pain, and as he felt Kyuubi administering more chakra, to heal him he rasped out, _**"No!"**_

Kyuubi mentally frowned, but restrained from healing her container and kit. Naruto spat out the metallic liquid that was resting on his tongue, and stood up defiantly, a little shaky from his unexpected splintering.

Before he was grabbed around the neck, and thrown head first for the ground. He just about manged to twist his tired limbs to land on his back, but he heard some bone in his body break, and felt the blood spray out of his mouth.

His eyes half closed, he felt Kyuubi's chakra disperse from his body, and the genjutsu came back into being.

He saw Gaara jump down from his branch, and walk over to him, hand outstretched. Naruto breathed in deep, accepting the fact he had lost, and weakly lifted his own hand, feeling it get grasped.

He was pulled gently to his feet, a fact he was grateful for, and he leaned his entire weight against Gaara.

Gaara slung the blonds arm around his shoulder, and put his own arm around Naruto's waist. He was going to turn and walk off, when Naruto asked an almost unhearable question, "Sarutobi ji-sans funeral. Can we stay until (cough of blood) he's had his funeral?"

Gaara stopped and looked at his passenger, before nodding, and Naruto looked up as a shadow passed over them. A chuckle invaded their hearing.

**"Need a lift with your sand being wet, and the blond gaki having being beat to a pulp?"** Gamabunta asked with a laugh, seeing how the blond had withdrawn into himself, to purposely lose the match.

Naruto nodded eagerly, and the tongue came down, and lifted both Naruto and Gaara onto the toads back. A few minutes of hopping later, Naruto was fast asleep lolling against Gaara.

(Three days later)

Naruto looked up, as the sky cried for the death of a great shinobi. He felt his own tears mingle with those of heaven, and a reassuring hand landed on his shoulder one side, another wiping his tears away the other.

Minato was unhappy about Naruto leaving for Suna, but let it go. After all a bird leaves the nest sooner or later.

(Flashback)

_Minato burst into the hospital, gasping sharply, looking wildly from left to right, and spotting Gaara, minus the headband he normally had wrapped around his gourd._

_Striding over, he asked in an urgent voice, "Where's Naruto?"_

_"In surgery," was the reply. Minato's eyes widened, and before he got to ask another question, Gaara had already anticipated it, "He's in surgery to repair his spine. It broke in our fight."_

_Minato glared at him, in what would've made lesser shinobi faint, or run away crying and a new wet patch on their clothes._

_Gaara looked icily back, when a nurse walked up to him, "Umm, excuse me the de- I mean Naruto-san is out of surgery now. He's resting in room 132, and," here she turned to Minato, "he told me to give this to you,"_

_With a shaky hand, the nurse passed Naruto's Konoha headband to Minato, who grasped it in disbelief. Attached was a noted which read;_

Dear tou-san,

I'm sorry about this turn in events, but I will be living in Suna, with Gaara and his siblings, as part of a wager. I hope you understand. I didn't do it because I wanted to. Sasuke and Sakura were in danger, Konoha was in danger. No matter how much this village hated me, I couldn't just stand back and let it be destroyed.

I'll be staying in Konoha until after Sarutobi ji-sans funeral. Unfortunately Orochimaru managed to escape, but not before Sarutobi took away his arms. He used the same sealing technique you used to seal away Okaa-san I mean Kyuubi no Kitsune. I'm sorry to say this, but he's dead. Don't worry. I felt it too.

Dad. It ripped a hole in my heart, feeling him die. I don't know what to do anymore. It's like ther's another me. One is happy, carefree the other cold, uncaring. I feel as if the first is naught but a mask. With every kill, every loss, I feel that mask moving more and more away.

It's like a feeling that you don't belong. A red flower in a sea of white. I feel tainted, unwanted, unloved. I now know what Gaara felt like, before he met me in these exams, what I _really_ am. A monster. Those looks I got from the villagers really changed me.

I'm really sorry, but a bit of me you knew has died. Kyuubi's trying to get it back but...

I haven't told Sasuke or Sakura yet, and I was hoping if you could do it for me. I will miss you, really I will, but I've got to go. Somehow it feels _right_ to leave Konoha, as if my leaving will prevent something bad from happening.

Just so you know, when you reach my room, I probably won't speak, so this is why I am telling you everything in this simple letter. I hope to make a sort of fresh start in Suna, but Gaara has promised me, as the son of the (late) Kazekage, after I get assigned a team, and given a new ANBU job, I will be allowed to visit.

Once again, I am truely sorry for what has happened, and I hope you will take the job as Hokage, because then I will have a true goal to beat. (Here the writing begins to smudge, what suspiciously look like dried tears stain the page)

I...ope th.t you will ...t hate.. e for th... b.t no...ng will cha..e my min.. abou...aving.

I w..l mi...s yo.. aga...

Na...o U...maki/

Nam...kaze

Ho..ful Go..ime (1)

_Minato threw the piece of paper to the floor, and ran to Naruto's room. Said blonde was sitting on the windowsill, away from Minato, but as he entered the room, Naruto turned, and showed Minato the glinting headband that was now around his head._

_The headband of Suna..._

(End Flashback)

As the line in front of Naruto moved forward, he walked as if in a trance, staring at the back infront of him, small hands clutching a flower so hard, the knuckles were turning white.

He could hear the whispers that were behind him, every word making the new Hokage, his father, tighten his fist in anger.

"What's that monster doing here?"

"I don't know, but I heard he's going to Suna,"

"Good riddance!"

"That still doesn't answer why he's here. The Hokage's death is probably his fault!"

"Yeah! Both the Hokage's deaths!"

Naruto felt more hot tears slide down his face, sobs racking his body at the harsh words coming from behind him. He heard a snort, and more words,

"Aww, we made him cry!"

"As if a demon has tears!"

"Your right. Probably crying from joy!"

"We should kill h-"

"SHUT UP!" Minato finally roared quietly to the group behind him, anger contorting his face, shutting them up immediately.

"Don't talk about my son that way! I might just not kill you, but he will!" Minato pointed over his shoulder at Gaara, who was watching on silently, sand weaving through the air.

The villagers had only seemed to notice they had insulted the supposedly dead fourth Hokage's son, in _front_ of said Hokage.

They all bowed and one murmured for the rest, "Gomen!"

Naruto walked over to them, and pulled them up from the bows. With pain filled eyes and a sorrowful smile, he said, "It's okay. I'm fine with it now. It's okay to be hated once in a while. I completely forgive you, because I know you were probably one of those that lost family because of what I have sealed in me. But just remember. The prison cannot turn into the prisioner. They are two different things"

Before he went back to his place, it finally being his turn to give his regards to the deceased Hokage.

Placing his flower with the many others, he looked at the large tombstone, and sighed, as his body began to shake uncontrollably. Tears began to fall down his face again, as he hunched over, and cried harder and harder, louder and louder, heart breaking sobs that resembled everyone's loss. He fell to his knees, alomst screaming.

With no more tears to spend, Naruto sniffed, but a warm hand pulled his chin up. With a gasp his tear stained face came to rest in front of Sarutobi's face.

A ghostly hand wiped away lingering tears, and in a soft voice, the aged Hokage said, _"I was hoping to last long enough to give you the title of Hokage, Naruto. And to show this village you were a real hero, not just a demon spurred on by their hatred. Remember, it's okay to cry, it's okay to feel loss. But you have to promise me one thing. No matter what happens, no matter how bad things seem, you will smile for me, neh? The one I always see on your face, whenever your having fun? But never forget this one thing"_

Here Naruto was pulled into a small hug, _"Even though we're not related properly, you'll always be my grandson"_

With a flash of brilliance the even halted the cold drops of rain, the Third Hokage disappeared leaving a stunned audience, and a slightly confused Naruto.

Climbing to his feet he smiled, as he realised what Sarutobi had implied. Turning to face his father, he stated, "It's not lost, tou-san! It wasn't even a mask! It was me, hidden by a darker fear! I don't know what it was, but Sarutobi ji-san made me feel a lot better in here!" Naruto tapped his chest over his heart, with a sincere smile, one Minato hadn't seen for a while.

He ruffled Naruto's hair, and smiled, "You never cease to amaze me!"

(Next day)

Naruto gave his father one last hug, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Baki, their jounin instructor waiting patiently behind.

Naruto turned, and was about to walk towards his new friends, when someone bowled into his back.

"Naruto! I've found you! I only managed to see you at the funeral yesterday, but then you disappeared! Where did you go?"

"Hn, I'd like to know that too!" another voice accompanied the first. Minato sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, muttering something along the lines of, "I just knew I forgot something!"

Naruto peeled of Sakura rather awkwardly, and faced her. She gasped, hands moving towards her mouth, and tears glistening in her green eyes, as she caught sight of Naruto's new headband.

Sasuke loked incredulous aswell, "What the hell, Naruto? Are you mentally insane? Have you finally cracked? Why on earth are you leaving with that bunch of nutcases? Why are you leaving at all?"

Naruto faced him anger on his face, the fury etched clearly on his face, "This is the thanks I get? After I save your pitiful ass? And I will _not_ allow you to be so dismissive and insulting to my new, probably, teammates! Or jounin instructor!"

Sasuke gave him another look before he started to laugh, "Hahaha, I bet this is a joke, right? Your doing it ot get back at me?"

Naruto shook his head slowly, and Sasuke's mouth became a grim line, "You are _not_ going dobe, no matter what you say. I just won't believe it! Even if I have to break your limbs here, and drag you to the hospital!"

Naruto's head shook slowly again, sadly, and as if in confirmation, Gaara strode forward, and slid his hand in Naruto's, glaring at Sasuke, daring him to try something.

He was about to, when Gaara and Naruto swirled in sand, and reappeared at the gate. Without a bacward glance, Naruto stiffened slightly, and walked off with the Suna nins, now one of them.

Sakura fell to her knees, tears flowing freely. She felt something press into her hand. Looking up she saw it was Minato, and moving to look at her hand, she saw Naruto's headband.

Minato answered her unspoken question, "He wanted you to have it,"

A note was attached to the back of it.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I'm glad I have a friend in you, since I only have enough to count on one hand, but just so you know, I've always wanted to help you train, but I was too busy, or afraid you'd say no, and destroy the fragile friendship we somehow made._

_In mine and my father's house there is a secert compartment he knows nothing about. It's in the basement wall. It only takes the Tiger seal to open, and should be relatively easy to find._

_In there is a box. When you open it, should you choose, there should be some jutsu that accord to your chakra supply and type. Earth jutsus and medical jutsus. I also had the liberty to throw some light jutsus in the mix aswell. Enjoy!_

_Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze_

_P.S: I'm sorry for not telling you this before but, I'm the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, bet that was a shock huh?_

Sasuke looked in horror at Naruto's back, when the sharp thing prodded him the hand, also given from Minato.

It was a bulging clanking bag, that had spikes coming form it. When Sasuke opened it, the force of the weapons inside made many of them jump out. With a note.

_Dear Sasuke-teme,_

_Like Sakura, you are a great friend, probably one of my best. I know that you've been wanting to kill that hated person of yours and I know it to be Itachi. I wanted to help you, I really did, but your superior Uchiha ego prevented me from giving you this help._

_You see, I knew since you were Rookie of the year and all, you would probably turn down my help, with a smirk and snort etc._

_In the bag is a collection of special demon fire forged weapons. They can pierce any armour, and if you bond with them, they will attack anyone you command, with a single thought._

_Warning note, they can easily be broken, because of there flimsiness, but this is also what gives them the ability to pierce well._

_When you have the chance go to the basement of my house with Sakura, and find your hidden stash of jutsus. There are fire jutsus and a special taijutsu style that should help you a lot._

_With these jutsus you'll find the scroll that instructs you how to bond with your new toys._

_I hope you enjoy these little things I have left behind._

_Naruto Uzumaki/ Namikaze A.K.A Dobe_

_P.S: I have already told Sakura, but remember this. YOU'VE BEEN A TEAMMATE WITH THE CONTAINER OF THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, HELL YEAH!_

Sasuke and Sakura gaped at their P.S's and Minato seeing the expression on their faces, gave a small chuckle reading over their shoulders, before he sombered up.

_Be careful, Naruto._ he thought absentmindedly rubbing his chin.

(With Suna quintet)

Naruto looked over his shoulder, at his faading ex-team, and tripped over a rock, the result being he nearly fell flat on his face. Gaara was there to catch him though.

Naruto sighed, and felt something in him snap with a _twanng_ sort of sound. Pulling himself out of Gaara's grasp, his nails suddenly grew to claws.

Temari and Kankuro unconsciously edged away, and Baki raised an eyebrow in surprise. Naruto crouched to all fours, and suddenly sprang into the bushes by the side. There was a strangled sound, and a horrible gurgle, before the horrific noise identified as flesh being ripped met everyone's ears.

Gaara stepped warily into the bushes, to find Naruto, with his head buried, in a Konoha nins chest. Not as in hugging hard, but as _in _in. Blood was everywhere.

Naruto pulled back and grinned a bloodstained face at Gaara before waving, and continuing to eat.

_**ThestoryendsherewithNarutobeingacannibal.Legasp!Ohno!**_

CONGRATS TO DEMONFOXKIT OF BEING THE WINNER OF THE ANY NARUTO PAIRINGS THING I DID WITH HIS MASK! THE PAIRING SHALL BE MALE KYUUBI AND NARUTO!! And your charcter may be included -bows- thank you for taking the time to submit your AWESOME review

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and many of you will be happy to know that the Major Yaoi scene will be commencing when I have the chance to! Cheers all around!

Over one hundred reviews! -sniffs- happiest day of my life! Cookies for everyone who reviewed!

VOTES!!:

Shukaku x Kyuubi: 3

VOTES!!

Itachi: 2

Kyuubi: 2


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (no comment)

Naruto was still gorging himself on the fresh corpse, when Baki, Temari and Kankuro walked into the small clearing.

Gaara was trying to stay still, the smell of blood exciting Shukaku was proving that very hard. When a rustle happened in the bushes, Naruto's head shot up, still dripping blood, and Gaara had the urge to lick the blonds face clean.

Naruto crouched on his haunches again, and shot into the bushes, to another strangled cry. There was a ripping noise, and Naruto came out of the foliage, dragging a body with one hand, holding an organ of sorts in his other. He took a large bite out of what was in his hand before spitting it out, and dropping the offending thing onto the floor.

Looking up, he beamed at everyone and said, "Naruto-kun do good! Two nasty ninjas dead! Don't taste very nice though!" his eyes were a purply red, and his teeth were more fang like.

Temari held her mouth in horror, and Kankuro simply widened his eyes.

Baki examined the dead ninjas, making sure to show Naruto he wasn't dangerous, and noticed with relief that they were from Konoha, and missing nins.

Naruto had seemed to be content with playing with the cork in Gaara's gourd, which Gaara gave up willingly. Naruto was trying to munch it into oblivion, which wasn't working in his favour.

He threw it away with a pout, before bending over, and clutching his stomach. Purple receded to blue, and Naruto let out his entire stomach contents, including three fingers, and mushed up bloody stuff, onto the floor.

Naruto's pupils dilated, and he fell flat onto his face, snoring gently. Temari finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and Kankuro rubbed his head awkwardly.

Baki just seemed..._interested_ for lack of a better word, and Gaara had gotten his sand to pick up the lithe sleeping form of the blond boy.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Kyuubi was stroking the shaking boy that had forcefully crawled into her lap, and had lay there, eyes unfocused.

_**"It's okay kit. I was uncertain about my first kill like that aswell,"**_

Naruto twitched uncontrollably for several minutes, before bursting out with, "I _ate_ half of one though. You can't expect that to be normal! I'll probably be hated as much in Suna as I was in Konoha..."

Kyuubi continued to absentmindedly stroke him, before saying, _**"Gen'you and Uoy'neg are gone."**_

"Meh?" Was Naruto's intelligent reply.

Kyuubi chuckled, and said, _**"They disappeared with something like. We'll be going because we're due to be back in our own world to kill maim and injure whatever gets in the way. Tell the brat we'll miss him."**_

"Oh. So they're finally gone. Fair enough," Naruto settled into Kyuubi, "Tell me when we get there"

(Six hours later)

Naruto was jolted awake uncerimoniously when Kyuubi dumped a bucket of water over his head. How she got it, we'll never know.

Naruto sat up spluttering, and after a quick peck on the cheek, and a hug, he was forced out.

To find he was clinging to Gaara's gourd and _still_ trying to eat the cork like a koala. He was also the only one _not_ to laugh apart from Gaara, when he was surprised by the cork shooting out and hitting him on the nose, before the sand came out in waves.

He landed twitching, blood coursing down his already sticky face, and Gaara turning to face him, licked off most of what was there.

Temari lost her stomach contents, Kankuro's eyes rolled, and Baki sighed mumbling stuff about, "Young demon love," before Gaara gave him a killer look.

Naruto straightened himself out when Gaara had finished, and gaped. Since he had only just woken up, he hadn't realised he was in front of Suna, the desert surrounding them for miles.

"Sugoi!" he whispered to himself, and ran up to the gate, which was just around the corner from where his group was, and he just about managed to miss being skewered by a kunai that was launched from the wall.

In the next instance a cold blade caused goosebumps to erupt on his neck. He stiffened, and his hand slid down for his own sword, this action going unnoticed by his attacker.

He was getting ready to draw, when a hand rested on his. He awkwardly looked to the side, a small slice and a drop of blood springing free from his neck. Gaara was there practically oozing killer intent and vibes which said, 'If you don't step away right now, prepare to suffer in the most unimaginable way possible'

The sword moved immediately and there was a gabbling of something, before Naruto got a good look of his attacker, finally showing off his new headband.

Naruto touched his neck and winced feeling it close up. He swore he would scream if he got sand in _any_ cut he sustained while at Suna.

(Next day)

Naruto ran across the rooftops, gaining speed, when a concerned jounin began running alongside him and asked the question, "Are you okay? Who are you running from?"

Naruto grinned at him eyes closed and said, "No time to talk! Gaara's after me!" before he jumped, and several seconds later, as the jounin blinked dumbly, sand crashed down where the blonde was standing.

Gaara appeared by it and muttered, "Damn. Almost had him. I'm am going to kill Kankuro when I get back. To never give Naruto coffee again!"

The jounin gaped, as Naruto who was on another rooftop not far away, blew a raspberry at Gaara, who growled in return, and launched again.

Naruto giggled like a school girl and shot off again as Gaara growled at him and outstretched a hand.

Naruto disappeared again and Gaara almost screamed his frustration. Almost. Not quite. You get the picture.

(Two blocks away)

Naruto breathed in deep, as he sunned himself on the roof, waiting for Gaara to find him. So _this_ was why Minato never let him have coffee. His eyes were still closed, but a voice interupted his musings.

"Are you getting chased? You seem as if you've been running hard," it was a jounin, Naruto could tell.

"Nope, Mr Jounin-san. I'm just getting chased by Gaara!"

This time when the voice spoke, it had a lilt to hit Naruto did _not_ like.

"If that demon is disturbing you, I could try kill it for you"

Naruto sat up straight, and opened his eyes, a deep red, before he disappeared from his posistion, and reappeared by the jounin, wrenching said mans arm up his back so hard it almost broke.

_**"Nobody **_**ever**_** talks about Gaara-kun that way. You ever do it again, I'll make you sterile!"**_ Naruto hissed out before letting go and grinning again in a creepy way, and jumping off as the sand almost hit him.

Gaara was there yet again, eye twitching at the hyperactive blond. The jounin next to him stiffened in fear, at the killing intent that was being let loose, unnoticed by its owner. To Gaara this was feeling annoyed.

Naruto pulled down the bottom lid of his right eye, exposing the red to Gaara, and stuck out his tongue.

Gaara glared at the chldish action, but to a Shukaku laughing his raccoon-dog ass off, he found himself copying the action, much to the opposite boy's delight.

The jounin on his right promptly fainted, which caused Naruto to bend over double laughing so hard he was almost screaming.

Gaara took his chance and shot his sand forward, but he missed by inches. More like his intended target disappeared.

Naruto appeared high in the air above town square, and declared in a loud screechy voice, "NARUTO MAKE THINGS GO SPLODEY!"(1)

This of course caused most people to freak, as Naruto willingly called out Kyuubi's chakra, making sparks in the air. This also caused the perfect distraction for Gaara.

The sand darted for Naruto, but he back flipped in mid-air away from it, before he was hit on another side. He managed to pull out his trapped arm, with a sickening crack, and Gaara inwardly winced to see it broken, but Naruto flapped it back into place.

Naruto tried to run again, but was surrounded by four walls. He dropped like a stone, landed as gracefully as a bird in the town square and shouted accusingly at Gaara, making many people drop down in faints, "How on earth does panda-chan keep getting Naruto with sand?!"

Gaara appeared behind him, placed his hands over Naruto's eyes, and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"We're in the desert. Here _I_ am a God!"(2)

"Naru wanna be a God!" Naruto declared holding out his hand eyes still covered. Feeling Gaara's confusion, he whispered from the corner of his mouth, "Your meant to make a big staff stick thing in Naruto's hand with a fox on top! Naru wanna be God of the foxy's!"

Gaara seemed to think about it before whispering in Naruto's ear again, "Do you know how _suggestive_ that sounds?"

"You mean that Naru is Gaara's kitsune!" Naruto said, with a hidden smile before disappearing, and shouting, "Kitsune's are master of pranks. They have to know a good way to escape from those that are after them! So even if you are a God here good luck trying to catch a king of mischief!"

Here Naruto waved after saying a seemingly intelligent speech, and he ran away again. Gaara's non-existent eyebrow twitched, and he prepared to call in the cavalry.

He disappeared in a mini sandstorm, and reappeared in his brother, Kankuro's, room. The puppeteer jumped out of his skin, and pushed himself up against the wall, eyes wide.

Gaara stared a little weirdly at him for a while, before saying in a quiet voice, "I need you to help me catch Uzumaki. And Kankuro," Gaara let killer intent leak out, "Next time you give Naruto coffee, you'll never be able to use puppets again,"

Kankuro nodded a little fearfully, and pulled out a small glass vial filled with a neon green coloured liquid. At Gaara's narrowing of the eyes he managed to get out, "It a poison that paralyzes on contact with skin. It won't even make him bleed. Promise!"

Gaara nodded a little uncertaintly before walking downstairs and into the horror that was currently his sister making lunch.

He tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Do that later. We are going after Uzumaki"

Temari froze at the slight contact, but was interupted by a scream and loud explosion, and a high-pitched giggling.

"NARUTO FOUND RAMEN!" made her wince, and in that same instant, Gaara was gone, vial of liquid in hand.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sat in the middle of the ramen stands kitchen, and slurped up the noodles in a rythmatic pattern, getting odd looks.

He was going through bowl after bowl after bowl, until he suddenly jumped up, a kunai of sand brushing his cheek.

He pulled back sharply, but he felt his body seize up. Reaching a shaky hand to his cheek, it came back sticky, and covered in a wierd green coloured solution.

Naruto saw Gaara land in front of him, as he felt his heartbeat slow with his muscles and movement. He twitched his lips into a smile, and managed one more chakra enhanced jump.

He flipped slowly backwards onto a nearby rooftop, let chakra through his system to get rid of his heaviness, and went to run, when something wrapped around him, and he was yanked back sharply.

His breath caught in his throat, as he was covered in darkness, before he began to hyperventilate. He heard a voice call out, "Gaara! I got him!"

Naruto knocked pathetically against one of the sides of the thing holding him, and whispered out, "Let me out. Please..."

His breathing began to become irregular, as he tried to see where he was, smelling stale blood, and hearing the slight rustle of hidden weapons. Most of all he smelt the poison and felt fear latch onto him, in this confined space, compared to the outside.

He scratched the side wincing as his fingers began to bleed, and he thumped against it, harder and harder.

A voice murmured something, but another replied, "No. As much as I would like him out here, we need to wait for him to calm down,"

Naruto felt the black press down on him, suffocating, and he whacked harder, his hands making cracking noises.

Tears made there way down his face, as he spoke louder than before, "Let me out! Let me out. Please. I don't like it! Let me out!"

He hit ever stronger, the voices outside becoming alarming of tone. He began screaming and he used all of his willpower not to use Kyuubi's chakra.

He screwed his eyes suddenly as light came back to his world, and Naruto allowed himself to fall forwards in relief.

He landed on his knees, and curled into the fetal posistion, having waves of shaking fits every few seconds.

After minutes of this repeated action, Naruto went limp, a small, thin haze of red chakra hanging in the air, preventing anyone from coming close.

Gaara tried to approach, but his sand had to stop a very thin but sharply honed piece of chakra aimed for his neck.

There was a whisper in the air, that sounded suspiciously like, _**"Sorry,"**_ and Naruto jerked back awake with hacking coughs. After he focused, he shot up to Gaara, and examined every inch of his body, seeing if he had been hurt.

After abviously being satisfied that Gaara was unblemished, said red head patted Naruto on the head, and his answer was a tackle hug.

Kankuaro and Temari pretended they weren't there, and Gaara gingerly returned the hug. A few minutes later, Naruto had snuggled into Gaara's chest and fallen asleep muttering things about, "Panda-chan smell nice..." and, "Naru no like the dark"

Gaara tenderly lifted him up, and carried him back to the house. Settling the blond onto the bed, he went to walk off, needing no sleep, when a hand grasped his.

Naruto had unconsciously gripped onto him, obviously going through a nightmare and needing a source of comfort. Gaara got his sand to drag a chair over, and he sat in it, occasionally stroking Naruto's cheek.

(Next Morning)

Naruto or Gaara hadn't moved since the previous evening, but he was gently called, as Naruto moaned in his sleep.

Temari poked her head around the door-frame, and whispered urgently, "Gaara! _Gaara!"_

Gaara looked up, and seeing the look on her face, managed to slip from Naruto's iron-vice grasp of sleep.

When in the kitchen, Temari gestured to a hawk and scroll which Kankuro was scanning and re-scanning, a grim look on his face.

Gaara quickly took the letter and flicked his eyes over it his lips narrowing. He threw the piece of paper onto the desk, startling the bird.

"When did this arrive?" he demanded. Temari answered without hesitation, "Five minutes ago. I had to take you away from Naruto, because I didn't want him to know that his old team-mate, Sasuke Uchiha as you have seen, left with Orochimaru's sound four-"

She was about to continue, when there was a thud and crash, that came from Naruto's room, and a pale blond walked into the room, or more like staggered.

His eyes were focused on the letter on the table, eyes flickering colours. Gaara went to his side, to try and steer him away, but Naruto slapped him away, set a killer glare straight at him and said, "I _am_ going. _End of story."_

Gaara began staring him back down, and replied, "Temari, Kankuro and I will be going. _You _will be staying." Naruto began to growl furiously, a wave of red creeping in his left eye.

"It's not because I really want to save Sasuke, but Okaa-san doesn't want her father to bow to some weird snake pedophile, or let demon forged weapons into his hands anyway."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and went to retort, when Kyuubi took over. Grabbing Gaara by the throat, quicker than the sand, she slammed him into the wall, and hissed,_** "Now listen here, Gaara, Shukaku, whoevers listening. Naruto wants to go, not because of me but because he actually cares for the Uchiha-teme. You rejecting his want will not bear well for your health in the near future. Now you either let him go, or be prepared to have some sense kicked into your thick skull!"**_

Gaara was let go of, and he kneeled on the floor, breathing harshly as Naruto blinked back the red and walked back to his room saying, "I'm gonna get ready,"

Temari and Kankuro watched the exchange in relative silence before Temari quickly wrote a reply note and attached it to the hawk. It gave a few experimental flaps, before it flew off.

Gaara picked himself off of the floor, and retired to his room. Naruto emerged from his seconds later, after somewhat changing his appearance. As of before he was wearing a full orange jumpsuit, but had changed to navy cut off trousers, and a white t-shirt, with blood red kanji for 'fox' on it. He shrugged on a black jacket, and zipped it up, even though they were in the desert.

He then proceded to pull out a scroll from a pocket, and unsealed his weapon pouches. HE pulled out another scroll, and wrote something quickly on it. He stopped for a few seconds, seemed to read what he had written, before writing some more. Another wait and he smirked triumphantly.

He replaced his scroll in his pocket, and continued to un-seal random things. One of the first things to come out was a frog wallet. Naruto looked through it and grunted in content, before putting it back. The next thing, was, surprisingly a pair of green goggles. Naruto smiled softly at them, running his fingers over a lense and promptly resealed it.

He opened another scroll, and a sand figure came out. It was covered in glass, to stop it from moving, and Naruto gained a sad look on his face. Before Temari and Kankuro could see who the figure was, Naruto had hidden it away again.

He searched through his bags, but when he couldn't find what he was looking for, bit his thumb and surprisingly unsealed something from his arm.

It was a Hokage's hat. And not just a Hokage's hat. _The_ Yondaime's hat. Naruto hugged it to his chest, and resealed it in his hand. He whispered, more to himself than anyone else, "I'm coming home dad,"

_**Shortchapterbecausethisseemsgoodplacetoendit.**_

I realised I missed the (1) in the previous chapter so here it is - I hope that you will not hate me for this but nothing will change my mind about leaving.

I will miss you again

Naruto Uzumaki/

Namikaze

Hopeful Godaime

(1) - Fun thing to say when throwing grenades or shooting guns. Thought I would make Naruto in all his orange hyperness say it.

(2) - Best omake I have ever read, that came from the fic Key through the Heart by Andrew Joshua Talon. Check it out sometime!

VOTES!!:

Shukaku x Kyuubi: 3

VOTES!!

Itachi: 5

Kyuubi: 2


End file.
